Dragon love
by nalu1234
Summary: Natsu empieza a pensar diferente de Lucy y happy le ayuda a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, ahora tendra que conquistar a Lucy . Pero el amor de un dragon es muy diferente a la de un humano : sobreprotector, possessivo y muy celoso. cierto dragon sleyer le explicara a natsu el amor de un dragon i como afecta eso a su pareja y lo que pasa cuando ella acepta su amor .
1. sentimiento extraño

**Dragon love:**

Hace ya un mes desde que se acabaron los grandes juegos magicos saliendo como ganadores fairy tail. Todo el mundo esta feliz en fairy tail . Haciendo lo de siempre : peleando, bebiendo, riendo... Pero ese dia faltava Natsu.

Todos estaven procupados no aparecia desde hace ya un tiempo , però los que estavan mas preocupados eran Gray, Erza y lucy , el unico que no estava preocupado era happy. La gente le preguntava sobre natsu i que le pasava però el siempre respondia coses como:

Ya lo vereis , esta en esa edad , natsu esta madurando ...

Algunos ya se imaginavan que era y por quien era , otros ya se lo imaginavan però lo negavan diciendo que era impossible i los demas no lo entendian.

Lucy llevava ya una semana intentando contactar con el però cada vez que iba happy la aturava y le decia que esperase i que no se preocupe que es cosa de Hombres.

Asi que ella respetó su privacidad (no como ellos con ella ) i esperó.

**Happy pov: **

Tengo que dejar que natsu se de cuenta de lo que le pasa , ya tiene 18 años casi 19 tarde o temprano le iba a passar.

**(hace 1 semana ):**

Volviamos de una mision que hicimos junto con Lucy, ahora Natsu y yo nos dirigiamos hacia nuestra casa però era raro, durante todo el camino no dijo nada , tenia la mirada fija en el camino y con la mente en otro mundo y yo me preocupava. Intente iniciar alguna conversación però el decia todo el rato hmmmmm...

Al entrar a casa natsu de sento en la cama directamente con las piernas cruzados mirandome fijamente.

Happy necessito tu ayuda.

He? , si claro que tienes natsu?

Nose..

Como que no sabes? Si quieres que te ayude primero me tendres que explicar de que se trata no?

Hmmmm Bueno.. , no se que es però me siento raro

Raro?

Sip ,

Explicate

Bueno... esto me pasa desde hace poco. Es sobre Lucy.

Cuando me dijo eso me impresione i me preocupe un poco.

Que pasa con Lucy?

No te preocupes happy no es nada malo , o al menos eso creo (esto ultimo lo dijo flojo però happy tambien lo oyo )

Cuneta natsu que te pasa

Bueno durante los ultimos dias digamos que la miro diferente que antes, y me siento raro con ella . cada dia la veo mas hermosa y me cabreo con facilidad cuando un Chico se la hacerca . Siento como si fera algo muy delicado y fràgil , algo que hace que mi corazon lata a una velozidad increïble , y a vezes me asusto por si se para, tengo ganas de abrazarla i besarla y eso me asusta . A mi esto de los besos me dan arcades desde siempre . Pero con ella es diferente , sus labion son tan finos y tan delicades que tengo unas ganes locas de besal-los . tambien noto un gran calor dentro que me hace sudar , este calor lo noto cuando mi mirada va diretamente y sin enterarme a su cuerpo y lo noto muy fuerte cuando para en su pecho y en su trasero y sin mencionar que una parte intima mia mmmm digamos que canvia (ya sabreis cuala es xD)

Però de todo esto lo que mas noto es mi corazon que late muy rapido y la tentacion de tenerla conmigo.

Despues de esa declaracions me quede de piedra , no puede ser Natsu , el natsu que se pasa el dia peleando y riendo , el natsu que tiene la mentalidad de un niño de 10 años **se ha Enamorado ?! I con Lucy ?!**

No sabia que decirle . esta vez si le decia mi tipico " te gusssta" se daria cuenta y ya que es la primera vez que le pasa ( i al final del fic. Vereis que la ultima jiji) deberia dejar que se de cuenta el solo.

Se lo que te pasa Natsu però me temo que de esto te tienes que dar cuenta tu solito jiji.

QUEEEE! Entonces pah que te lo cuento !?

Mira solo te dare dos pistes ok?

Mmmmmmmm ok . ( dijo ya rendido)

Vale primera pista: es algo que empieza por A i acaba en R.

Mmmmm ha! Ardor.

Noooo! (hostia mental)

Pista dos?

Aishhh digamos que es un sentimiento raro en ti y que solo sentiras por una chica o eso espero...

No lo cojo

Mmmmmm digamos que tarde o temprano ibas a sentirlo por alguin y mas en tu edad y solo ella te ara sentir asi.

Sigo sin cojer-lo

Ahhhhhh! Bueno hagamos un juego vale?

Un juego?! yayy! Que juego!?

(como se emoziona ) mira tendres que quedarte aquí i pensar en lo que te pasa tendres como tiempo 1 semana , si te das cuenta hantes de que una semana pase de lo que te pasa te dare un regalito ok?

Mmmmmm una semana como tiempo para darme cuenta y sin salir de casa ?

Te rajas?

¡ claro que no !

Pos empezamos ya !.

**(actualidad)**

Cuando decia que el tiempo maximo era una semana lo decia de broma , pense que en dos o tres hores se habria dado cuenta però ya a pasado 1 semana y aun no se ha enterado! Me rindo , se lo diré

Natsuuu ! tiempo! (dije entrando volando a casa)

Yaaaa!?

Aye! Perdiste

Joderr!

Ya,ya, te digo lo que te pasa?

Si porfavor no lo aguanto mas ! que tengo? estoy enfermo?

Si

Que! Que tengo !? me voy a morir?!

Natsu , estas enfermo de amor

He?

Te has enamorado de Lucy.

(3 minutos en completo silencio)

HE!?


	2. Enamorado y Salvador

**Anteriormente:**

**Natsu pov:**

- Te has enamorado de Lucy.

(3 minutos en completo silencio)

- HE!?

- Natsu ! deja ya de gritar!

- Happy! No estoy enamorado de Lucy!

- Entonces como es que estas rojo? ( dijo happy con una risita pícara)

- No estoy rojo!

- Si lo estas

- NO!

- SI!

- Te digo que no happy!

- Pues Mirate en el espejo

Natsu se miro en el espejo , tenia un pequeño rubor rosado en cada mejilla.

- Pfff cara tomate (dijo happy aguantando la risita)

- Calla! (dijo natsu mientras le dio una patada y happy salió volando rompiendo la paret.

- Hmmmmm tal vez me haya pasado (dijo Natsu rascandose la cabeza) Bueno se lo ha buscado la pròxima vez que se lo piense dos vezes antes de decir tonterias.

Enamorado yo, si claro (se dijo natsu a si mismo con ironia mientras salia caminando hacia el gremio)

Natsu caminó hacia fairy tail pensando sobre el tema , una parte de el decia que sí estava enamorado de Lucy però la otra decia que el no cree en ese tipo de relaciones estupidas y que Lucy es solo una amiga y nada mas.

Al entrar al gremio todos se le quedaron mirando con cara de sorprendidos i se le echaron encima llorando de alegria i algunos dandole collejones preguntandole donde estava durante esta semana. A el solo se le ocurrio decir que estava enfermo.

Despues de todo eso se fijó que Lucy estava riendo y hablando con las chicas.

Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes de color rosa que le hacia destacar mucho sus grandes pechos y su delgada figura , tambien llevava unos tejanos cortos negros que le hacian lucir muy bien con la camisa rosa, tenia su pelo rubio Dorado suelto que ahora se lo havia dejado bastante largo y le llegava hasta las caderas y le quedava genial con su piel que para el brillava con un toque único. A el le gustava todo de ella però lo que mas le gustava eran sus grandes ojos marrones que le recordavan al chocolate.

El se perdio observando a la rubia con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro hasta que...

- Hey cerebro de llama se puede saber donde estas mirando con esa cara de idiota? ( aparecio Gray en calzoncillos como siempre)

- Para caras estupidas ya tenemos la tuya stripper ( le contesto natsu con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro)

- Que has dicho cerilla parlante?!

- Lo que has oido nevera con patas

I a partir de haí empezaron una de sus habituales peleas donde en el instante se unió los demas Hombres del gremio.

**Lucy pov:**

Me alegra de ver a Natsu tan feliz como siempre , me tenia preocupada por si era algo serio el hecho de que no vieniera durante todo este tiempo pero me tranquiliza ver que esta tan sano como siempre si asi se puede decir ( penso Lucy con una gotita estilo anime mientras veia como erza se unia a la pelea y ahora estava apalizando a Natsu y Gray por haver empezado la pelea.)

**Normal pov:**

Toda la pelea iba igual hasta que de repente una silla salio volando en direccion a Lucy, a ella no le dio tiempo a esquival-lo y espero con miedo al impacto que nunca llegó .

Al abrir los ojos notó que todos estaven callados mirando hacia natsu con una mirada de sorpresa y miedo!? . Natsu estava frente a Lucy con el brazo derecho agarrando la silla y con la mirada tapada por su flequillo rossado, todo estuvo silencioso durante unos 10 segundos hasta que natsu sin moverse de su posicion quemo la silla que al cabo de un segundo se transformo en cenizas y en ese mismo instante mostro a todos una mirada asesina (Lucy no podia ver nada estava detras de el) que petrificó a todos .

- Esto lo dejare pasar , però como me entere yo de quien lanzó esta silla hacia Lucy , (dijo con una voz seria y seca muy poco comun de el ) lo mato (dijo esto ultimo mas fuerte però con el mismo toque seco) Lucy estava muy sorprendida , antes cuando alguin sin queder le tiro una mesa o algo, natsu normalment o lo ignora pensando que estava bien o si no a empieza pelear-se con el culpable en plan juego como siempre pasa en el gremio però esta es la primera vez que fue tan protector con ella ,i eso a ella le gustó. Despues de esto Natsu se fue diciendo que va a buscar a happy dejando en silencio el gremio.

Natsu buscó ha Happy aun un poco enfadado por lo sucedido y confundido . Al poco tiempo encontro a Happy intentando sacar la cabeza de un tronco y murmurando insultos hacia Natsu .


	3. Excitacion repentina

Habia pasado 1 hora de lo ocurrido con Natsu , todos en el gremio lo estan comentando sobre el extraño comportamiento de Natsu con Lucy . Las chicas empezaron a hablar-le a Lucy sobre si sabia algo por su extraño comportamiento però ella no sabia nada.

Lucy se sentia acosada por todos los rumores y las mirades y se sentia incomoda asin que salió a dar una vuelta y a tomar el aire. En una esquina del gremio Gajeel vio todo lo q paso :

- Esto puede ser un problema para Salamander , tengo que hablar con el antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Por otra parte Lucy se fue hacia su apartamento pensando en lo sucedido.

**Lucy pov:**

Que le pasa a Natsu , no es propio de el actuar asi , Estara madurando? Pfff no, no, impossible (dijo Lucy mientras reia ante la idea de un Natsu maduro) mmmmmm no he podido mirarle directamente a la cara ya que estava delante mio , però por la reaccion de los demas yo diria que su mirada daria miedo. Lo major serà no pensar mas en el tema .

Lucy llego a casa , se ducho y se fue a terminar su novel·la Pero no podia concentrar-se , no podia quitar-se lo de Natsu de la cabeza .

- ¡No puedo mas! Voy a hablar con el sobre lo ocurrido en el gremio .

I asin Lucy se dirigio a casa de Natsu sin saber lo que le pasaria ...

**Natsu pov**

- Perdon happy

- ...

- Me vas a decir algo?

- Si me perdonas te doy pesacado

- Aye! Perdonado (happy se lanzo encima de Natsu abrazandolo)

- Menudo morro que tienes (dijo Natsu refunfuñando)

- Aye

Natsu y happy se pasaron la tarde riendo y hablando , Natsu aprovecho para contar-le lo sucedido en el gremio, cosa que sorprendio a happy

- No se porque me puse así

- Solo querias proteger-la

- No, no es lo mismo happy, en ese momento senti una gran ira , si la silla le llega a dar creo que acabaria matando a alguien (dijo natsu preocupado)

- Exageras Natsu , la quieres mucho es normal que te enfades si sale herida.

- Si es verd- , happy

- Hmmm (dijo happy con una mirada picarà)

- ¡ que no la quiero!

- Jajajaja perdon,perdon (dijo happy mientras se iba)

- Happy a donde vas?

- Con charle

- Calzonazons ... , vaya! parece que va a llover (dijo Natsu mientras olfateava el aire)

Lucy iba caminando hacia la casa de Natsu , el vivia un poco lejos y ella ya llevava una hora caminando. De repetente empezo a llover y mucho. Lucy maldijo el no haberse puesto un jersey y empezo a córrer. Natsu vivia en una caseta cerca de un bosque y tuvo que atrabesar-lo para llegar . cuando llegó habrió la Puerta i vio a Natsu sentado en el suelo mirandola fijamente .

Natsu pov.

Lucy venia , la olí , por alguna razon me puse un poco nervioso y mi corazon empezó a latir mas rapido que antes al oler su dulze olor a vainilla.

Pero lo que vi me dejo cao : llegó cansada y agotada con la misma ropa provocativa de esta mañana , però no solo era eso, hiba toda mojada por el agua de la lluvia , sus ojos color chocolate brillavan a la luz de la luna haciendola aun mas hermosa (ya era de nuche) , como si fuera poco que la ropa fuera ajustada , ahora tambien estava mojada y podia ver un poco su ropa interior, no pude mas, el calor de mi cuerpo y mis ganes de tenerla superaron a mi conciencia y me deje llevar por mis institntos.

**Lucy pov:**

Vi que su mirada pasava por todo mi cuerpo y babeava un poco , mire hacia abajo y entendí porque me mirava asin. Me tape mi pecho y volvi a mirar hacia a Natsu y me sorprendi de lo que vi:

El estava de pie , i se veia agitado , tenia la mirada nublada y me mirava directamente a los ojos En su mirada estava grabado el deseo, la lujuria y ¿ el amor ? , senti miedo, miedo de Natsu y sin pensamelo dos veces empecé a córrer.

Corria por todo el bosques sin saber a donde iba, de vez en cuando me girava y veia a Natsu seguirme con la misma mirada. El era mas rápido, me atrapo i me pego directamente a su cuerpo , podia notar que estava muy excitado. El empezó a besarme la mejilla i luego bajo a lamerme el cuello mientras se pegava a mi cada ves mas y me tocava el trasero. Yo estuve paralizada, no podia moverme por el miedo, queria gritar però no podia y cada vez temblava mas fuerte.

El se separo de mi cuello para mirarme a los ojos. Su mirada no canvio però me di centa que estava procupado por mi y de repente se acerco a mi para abrazar-me y eso me calmo un poco. Estavamos a punto de de abrazar-nos cuando de repente el se separo de mi, no, mas vien alguin lo separó de mi. – Gajeel . Fue lo unico que logre pronunciar.

El cojió a Natsu por los dos brazos sosteniendolo. I de repente vi algo que me sorprendió.

Natsu estava rugiendo, igual a un dragon , y muy fuerte.

- Vete !, Lucy vete! . Oí que me decia gajeel. Me di la vuelta y empezé a correr , no sin antes girar la mirada para ver lo que sucedia. Podia ver a Gajeel llevandose a Natsu a muy duras penes y a Natsu , no era el, Sus ojos se volvieron rojo , rojo fuego, sus colmillos crecieron i podia ver pequeñas escames rojizas en sus mejillas.

Entre sus rujidos podia oir que pronunciava una palabra: Lucy . mi nombre.


	4. Aceptación al amor

Lucy corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a su apartamento. Al llegar se desplomó sobre su cama i lloró durante horas asustada por lo sucedido con Natsu. No lo entendia el Natsu feliz y infantil que ella conocia estuvo a punto de violarla! , pero aun por todo el miedo que tenia se seguia preguntando que le paso para hacer esa extraña transfomación, tenia que hablar con el.

Natsu pov:

Después de que perdí de vista a Lucy, Gajeel me hizo tragar una especie de caramelo, poco despues empezé a relajarme y volví en mi. Ahora estoy en mi casa con Gajeel me dijo que tenia algo importante que contarme.

Pero yo ahora no tenia la cabeza para escuchar al idiota come Hierro , estoy demasiado preocupado por Lucy , aunque no pudiese controlarme sabia lo que estava sucediendo y no puedo estar aquí de brazos cruzados sabiendo lo que le hize, I si me odia , i si me deja de hablar, ay no eso si que no, todo menos eso si ella deja de hablame yo me muero.

Gajeel al ver lo preocupado que estava Natsu decidió calmarlo al estilo de fairy tail. Le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara estampandolo contra la paret.

- Oye que haces capullo !?

- Escuchame natsu

- Que quieres !?

- Hablar sobre lo que te pasa

- Lo que me pasa es que soy un cabron asqueroso que se ha atrebido a toccar asi a Lucy! ( dijo Natsu conteniendose las lagrimas)

- No intencionalmente

- Però lo hice!

- Natsu

- Dios como he podido hacerlo! I porque ! no lo entiendo!

- Te gusta

Al decir eso natsu detuvo en seco su bailecito ( una forma de decir el escandalo que estava montando xD)

- M-me gusta?

- Si

- Lucy?

- Si

- Però yo.. NO!

- Que cabezon

- Callate! Lucy es solo mi amiga! nada mas!

- Natsu!

- Que!

- Gray tambien esta enamorado de Lucy y va a quedarsela!

- Qu-e?

Despues de esta declaración una llama enorme apareció en Natsu, Sus venes se incharon, i apretó tan fuerte los puños que se clavó las uñas en la mano , haciendo que unes gotitas de sangre calleran al suelo. En una velozidad increíble estampó a Gajeel contra la paret y con el puño golpeó la paret rozando la cara de Gajeel , però este no canvio su seria mirada a Natsu.

Natsu sonrio con una mirada escalofriante i dijo:

- Pues dile que lo intente y no volvera a ver la luz del sol.

- Por que ? Lucy es solo tu amiga no?

Natsu quito esta espeluznante sonrisa y miró a Gajeel muy sierio y un tanto confundido. – mmmm si

- Entonces no tienes ningun derecho de meterte en su vida privada (dijo Gajeel muy sierio i con el tono un poco alto, cosa que a Natsu no le gustó nada)

Cojió a Gajeel del cuello i lo lanzó hacia la Puerta , rompiendola también.

- Si lo tengo !

- Pues dilo! Por que actuas asi con Lucy?! Por que eres tan protector y possessivo con ella he?! Di!

- -Porque ella es miaaa! I de nadie mas! Solo mia!

- Entonces..

- Si! Coño si! La quiero!, Estoy enamorado de Lucy !, Y ella serà mia me olles! Miaa!

- Gijeee (su típica risita) ya era hora.

- He?

- Lo de Gray era coña dragon celoso (dijo con una sonrisita)

- Entonces hielito no va detras de ella?

- No

- Pos de una buena que se a librado el stripper ese.

- Si ya. Bueno ahora que te has dado cuenta tengo que hablar contigo de algo mas serio

- El que ?

- Entremos a dentro que esto va para largo

Al volver a su casa los dos se sentaron en el suelo y Gajeel empezo a hablar:

- Por lo que veo tu dragon no te contó nada de esto

- De que?

- De la busqueda de parejas (no se me ocorria otro nombre xD)

- Busqueda de parejas? Pos ya esta yo quiero a Lucy de pareja, ya esta?

- No!, No esta!

- Valeee (dijo natsu haciendo un puchero)

- Natsu, para las personas normales esto de las parejas es algo muy senzillo , te enamoras , te casas y tienes hijos. Pero para los dragones es muy diferente.

- Porque?

- Los dragones no son como los humanos , ellos tienen instintos, y eso puede ser peligroso

- Explicate

- Los dragones son muy possessios y protectores, un dragon se enamora muy dificilmente y solo se enamora una vez en la vida, si a su pareja le pasa algo o alguien intenta separarla de ellos , pierden el control, y harán cualquier cosa para que recuperarla, y eso te paso cuando te separe de Lucy.

Natsu mirava a Gajeel sorprendido y asombrado.

- Ya, però por que intente violarla?

- Perquè estas en epoca de celo ( dijo encojiendose de hombros)

- Que soy un perro!?

- No, eres mitad dragon ( dragon sleyer)

- Dios.. esto es vergonzoso,

- Yo se una forma de evitar que te excites y que violes a Lucy

- Le pido que lleve ropa mas larga ! (dijo natsu con una entusiasmo)

- No idiota!

- Entonces que?

- Cuando me enteré de lo que te pasava se lo explique a Wendy y ella a Porlyuka y ella me dio estos caramelos raros que hace que se te quite el exceso de excitacion, asin no le haras nada a Lucy.

- Mmmmm vale

- Y ahora que vas a hacer?

- A que te refieres?

- Con Lucy

- Nose, le pido q sea mi pareja no?

- Ya claro y si te dice que no?

- Nose

- Natsu, los dragones solo nos podemos enamorar una vez en la vida. Si la pierdes serà para siempre..

- QUE!

- Pero tu no escuchas o que !?

- Entonces que hago!?

- Tendres que enamorarla

- Enamorarla?

- Si

- Como? A mi eso no se me da bien

Gajeel sonrió maliciosamente cosa que ha Natsu le dio un pequeño escalofrio

- utilizando tus " encantos".

Despues de eso Natsu y Gajeel se fueron al Gremio.

Gracias por leer mi primer fanfic todavia no se muy bien como va, he seguido algunos consejos de los reviews ( gracias, Alice1397 ) y voy a poner a partir de aquí muchos celos y un Natsu muy posesivo, tambien pondre mas escenas comprometedoras como el cap. 3 pero mas adelante, natsu va despacio jeje , Bueno gracias a todos adios!


	5. El plan y el perdon

Natsu y Gajeel de dirigieron al Gremio mientras que por otra parte Lucy no salía de su casa

Natsu al entrar al gremio y ver que su amada rubia no estava se preocupó,

Esta bien Natsu, es normal que Lucy no este despues de lo de anoche. (Dijo Gajeel mientras ambos se sentaron en una mesa)

Lo se (murmuro natsu con la mirada baja y deprimido)

No te preocupes tengo una idea. ( dijo sonriendo cosa que sorprendió a Natsu)

Que idea?

Ya lo veras, però tu ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para conquistarla no?

Si, eso creo (murmuro natsu sonrojado)

**Flashback: ( final cap. 4 por si no os**** acordáis**** )**

Enamorarla?

Si

Como? A mi eso no se me da bien

Gajeel sonrió maliciosamente cosa que ha Natsu le dio un pequeño escalofrio

utilizando tus " encantos".

Mis que?

Tus encantos idiota

yo de eso no tengo

pues ahora si!

Ok,ok

Mira, yo no se mucho de mujeres, però lo poco que se es que son muy dificiles que aconseguir.

A mi no me parece. (dijo Natsu pensando en Juvia y Gray)

Bueno algunes mas que otras, però tu metete en tu cabeza esto : no va a ser fàcil conquistar a Lucy.

Valee ( dijo Natsu soltando un suspiro)

Para que se enamore de ti tienes que ser mas educado y cariñoso con ella.

Eso puedo hacerlo.

También protejer-la y demostrar-le lo mucho que te importa

Eso también ( dijo Natsu con un brillo extraño en sus ojos)

Y ser mas seductor y provocador.

Eso tammb- he? He?!

Seductor y provocador. ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

Si idiota! Y no yo no se hacer eso!

Pues tendres que intentarlo

Como?

Tu hacercate mas a ella, y dale una mirada seductora

No se si me saldrá una mirada asi

Con ella si

Como lo sabes?

Ya veras, cuando uno esta enamorado canvia, Natsu.

No se que tiene que ver

Da igual, tu solo dejate llevar cuando estes con ella , y intenta acercarte mas a ella, eso la pondrá nerviosa

Vale

**Fin flashback**

Bien pues ahora vamos ha hacer que te perdone y ha la vez a empezar a conquistarla

Las dos coses a la vez?

Si

Como

Jeje ( esto serà divertido). Pensó Gajeel.

Unas horas mas tarde

Gajeel

Que

¡ Esto no va a funcionar! ( por la calle de magnòlia se dirigían Natsu y Gajeel hacia el apartamento de Lucy , Gajeel iba igual que siempre, però Natsu iba con un traje blanco y con corbata roja y con un ramo de rosas en la mano. ( Os imagináis lo mono que estaria 3) )

Que dices, però si estas muy guapo. (Gajeel se aguantava las ganes de reir)

¡ Parezco un pingüino!

Deja ya de quejarte! Uno tiene que hacer sacrificios para aconseguir lo que quiere.

Adios a mi orgullo ( suspiro un derrotado Natsu).

**Lucy pov**

Ya llevo todo el dia metida en la cama. No se que voy ha hacer cuando le vea, ni que decirle. Pero aún asi, tengo que preguntar-le sobre lo que pasó.

Lucy salió de la cama decidida, se duchó, se vistió con un traje parecido al de ayer, però mas tapada, Se peinó. Y justo cuando iba a salir alguien llamó a la Puerta.

Quien serà?

Al abrir la Puerta de quedo muy sorprendida.

Se encontró lo ultimo que esperaria encontrarse. A Natsu arreglado y vestido en traje sosteniendo un ramo de rosas y lo mas sorprendente ¡¿ entrando por la Puerta!?.

Toma Lucy son para ti, puedo pasar? ( Dijo un Natsu levemente sonrojado)

He? Si,si claro, pasa

Gracias

**Normal pov:**

Natsu entró i se sento en un sillón, levanto la mirada para ver a Lucy con una mirada confusa y un poco triste.

Al ver esa mirada se pueso nervioso, y salto del sillón (arruinando todo el discursito que se havia preparado) y se tiro al suelo mientras cojia los pies de Lucy y llorava.

Perdona Lucy!

He?!

Perdo, perdon ,perdon , pegame chillame, insultame, hazme todo lo que quieras però porfavor perdoname! ( dijo Natsu mientras llorava en sus pies)

Ya para! Natsu! Me estas mojando los pies! ( Lucy levantó a Natsu a duras penes y lo miró directamente a los ojos, mientras este se asusto mas viendo esa mirada penetrante.)

Perdonado (dijo Lucy mientras de repente sonrió)

E- enserio? (dijo un Natsu muy sorprendido).

Si, tienes que estar muy arrepentido por lo que hiciste para venir a mi apartamento y presentarte con ese traje que seguramente odias llevar , y tirarte al suelo llorando como un bebè, que por cierto me has llenado los pies de lagrimas y babas, y suplicando que te perdone.

En serio me perdonas? (dijo Natsu muy emozionado)

Si.

¡ Gracias Lucyy! ( se tiro encima de ella, y ella casi se cae)

Vale, vale, però no te tires asi!

Jaja perdon.

Però una cosa?

Que?

Que te paso?

De repente la cara de Natsu paso de felizidad y alegria a sorprendido y nervioso.

Bueno, mmm nose, creo que, las hormones jeje

Bueno, eso lo entiendo, però te vi raro

Raro?

Si, parecias un dragon

He... Hormonas de dragon ! jeje

Hormonas de dragon? (dijo una Lucy un poco confundida)

Si

...

...

Bueno da igual, lo hecho, hecho esta jeje ( respondio Lucy cosa que relajó mucho a Natsu, aunque no duró mucho al fijar-se en una cosa)

Lucy

Que

Porque vas tan tapada

He?

Lucy se sorprendió, no pensó que Natsu se fijaria en eso, y ella tampoco sabe porque se puso manga larga en un dia tan caluroso.

Bueno nose...

De repente Natsu se acerco a ella y la abrazo muy delicadamente, cosa que hizo que Lucy se sonrojara un poco al Notar lo tranquilo y delicado que era ese abrazo.

No te preocupar, no te are nada, ponte tu ropa de siempre, te sentiras major ( dijo Natsu mirandola a los ojos con una leve sonrisa.

Va- vale (murmuro Lucy mientras se alejava un poco de Natsu para ir a Canviarse.

Bueno, yo de mientras te espero en el gremio . (dijo un sonriente Natsu que se dirijia a la ventana.

¡ Sal por la Puerta! ( ya saltó)

Aishh , nunca cambiara. Pero porque me siento tan nerviosa ahora, y porque late asi mi corazón?

Hola! Espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo, Quiero aprovechar para disculparme por la falta de ortografia, intento mejorarla. ( si, he suspendido lengua xD) Tengo mucho tiempo libre asi que actualizare pronto dew!


	6. Inicio de los celos y las vacaciones

Lucy se volvió a cambiar de ropa, ahora llevaba un top azul con un mini abrigo sin mangas verde muy mono y unos pantalones cortos verdes ( también) y se fue al gremio.

Lucy llegó al gremio y se sentó en su lugar de la barra, però tenia una sensación extraña.

**Lucy pov **

Miraa ( lloriqueo Lucy)

Que pasa Lucy ( le contesto con su típica sonrisa.)

Tengo una sensación extraña, como si alguien me estuviera observando.

Alguien te esta espiando Lucy?

Eso creo, todo el rato siento que alguien me observa pero cada vez que me giro no veo a nadie sospechoso.

Seran imaginaciones tuyas Lucy

Eso espero

**Mirajane pov**

Lucy no lo ha visto pero yo si, Natsu no le ha quitado la mirada de enzima en todo el rato, pero cada vez que ella se girava para mirar el disimulava hablando o con happy o con otros chicos.

Y no solo eso, cada vez que algun Chico se hacercaba a ella, el chico notava una aura aterradora detras suyo y al girar-se se encontrava con la mirada asesina de Natsu que decia : un paso mas hacia ella y te mato. Y el pobre Chico salia corriendo muerto de miedo, pena que Lucy no se dio cuenta de ello. Hacen una pareja monísima.

**Natsu pov**

Ya era el séptimo capullo que se acercaba a mi Lucy, no me havia dado cuenta de lo popular que es ella, tengo que estar alerta.

Oye llamita deja ya de babear con Lucy y de asustar a los tíos que se la acercan pareces un acosador. ( dijo Gray con ganes de juerga)

Pues prefiero ser un acosador que un strepper.

Que has dicho come fuego?

Ya lo has oido hielito asqueroso.

Y a partir de ahi ya empezamos a pelear.

**Normal pov:**

Makarov se puso en en el escenario para comunicar una noticia.

Haver un poco de atención porfavor ! ( seguian peleando)

Escuchad! ( igual)

Parad de pelear mocosos! ( Todos pararon menos Natsu que seguia haciendo el Bobo hasta que Erza lo estampó contra la paret.)

Gracias Erza, Bueno, como decia, he decidido que tomaremos unes vacaciones por haver ganado los grandes juegos mágicos, ¡ Nos vamos todos a summer swim!

( no se me ocorria otro nombre).

_(Summer swim es una especie de hotel muy famoso, tiene aguas termales, parques__ acuáticos__, piscinas, y esta al lado de la playa.) _

Bieeeeeeeen! (todos gritaron)

**Al dia siguiente **

Todos estavan en el barco que se dirigia a una isla donde estava el hotel _Summer swim _Todos iban felizes y riendo, Bueno menos Natsu que estava tumbado en el suelo medio muerto (por el mareo) al lado de el estavan: Lucy, Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy y Charle ( el grupito )

Das pena ( se burlo Gray al ver a Natsu así.)

abate tripber ( callate stripper)

Me siento mal por no poder ayudar a Natsu-san con troia. ( dijo wendy)

No pasa nada ya esta acostumbrado (dijo happy)

Cierto (dijeron Erza y Lucy a la vez)

Callaos ( logró pronunciar Natsu debilmente)

Estuvieron hablando animadamente hasta que...

Tengo hambre voy por un helado ahora vengo ( dijo Gray mientras se levantaba)

Cuando Gray se levanto y se fue a por un helado, accidentalment piso el pastel de Erza y cayó enzima de Lucy quedando su cara entre sus pechos.

Kyaaaaaa Gray ! ( gritó una sonrojada Lucy)

Gray rápidamente se apartó, y el aun sonrojado iba a disculparse, pero no tuvo tiempo.

Natsu aunque estuviera mareado vio todo y le dio una patada a Gray en la cara con toda su fuerza tirando-lo de la borda.

Gray-sama! ( Juvia se lanzo al agua y sacó a un inconsciente Gray, mientras que Lucy reñía a Natsu diciendole que se pasó y este solo bufo y se volvió a marear.)

Juvia tiene que hacer el boca-boca a Gray-sama ( dijo Juvia preocupada y il·lusionada)

En ese momento apareció Erza y cogió a Gray de los pelos y lo lanzó otra vez al agua.

Esto es por pisar mi pastel! ( Grito Erza mientras lo lanzava al agua con la intención de ahogar-lo).

Fue un viaje divertido con un Natsu mareado, una Lucy agotada, un Gray al borde de la muerte con Wendy curándolo, una Juvia llorando y los demás del gremio sosteniendo a Erza para que no matase a Gray.

Unas horas después llegaron a la isla y luego al hotel, Era henorme y lujoso.

Todos fueron a la sala de espera a esperar para saber a donde dormirían y con quien.

Luego entro una mujer de unos 25 años muy hermosa con una libretita de apuntes . Dijo las parejas y su habitación ( lógicamente chicos y chicas no compartian habitación, cosa que deprimió a Juvia. xD) solo faltaban Natsu y Lucy cosa que empezaron a sospechar de lo que significava eso.

La secretaria les miro sonriente y dijo:

Natsu Dragneel y Lucy heartfilia a la habitacion 7 porfavor.

Queeeeeee!?

La verdad esque quiero poner muchas escenas Nalu (logicamente) mientras estan en el hotel, asin que si quereis podeis dejarme ideas en los reviews sobre algunes escenas..

Adios y hasta otra!


	7. Beso interrumpido

Queeeeeeeee! ( gritaron alarmados y un poco sonrojados Natsu y Lucy)

Lo lamento, pero o os ajuntavamos juntos en una habitación para cada uno o cada uno en una habitación separada pero todas las demás ya estan ocupadas, lo lamento. ( dijo la chica mientras se disculpava)

Bu-bueno pero al menos son camas separadas no ? (pregunto una sonrojada Lucy)

Si

Aishhh, si no nos queda otra. ( suspiro derrotada Lucy)

Però Lucy ! (se quejo Natsu muy nervioso.)

Natsu, que mas da, te has quedado ha dormir a mi casa un montón de vezes (colandose) y también hemos dormido juntos ( alguna vez).

Ya però.. ( en ese entonces no estava en enamorado y en celo... Penso Natsu .)

Pes hecho! Vamos Natsu. (dijo una inocente y feliz Lucy mientras agarrava a Natsu.

V-vale ( esto serà difícil, no se si tendre suficientes caramelos. Penso Natsu).

Natsu y Lucy entraron en la habitaicion y se sonrojaron mucho.

La habitacion era blanca y rosa y muy brillante, solo habían dos habitaciones: El dormitorio y el baño. En el baño era enorme havia una bañera enorme, una ducha con muchos chorros ( la de los ricos) y un mini-jacuzzi al lado , con los demas utensilios necessarios para el baño . Y lo que mas les sorprendieron era que solo havia una cama, era roja y tenia petalos en el medio y con un perfume a fresas ( que solo logro oler Natsu), Era una habitacion de matrimonio! ( la dependienta era amiga de mirajanee xD todo era un plan suyo).

Creo que ha habido un malentendido ( dijo Lucy , Natsu aun estava en trance.) voy ha hablar con la chica ( la dependenta)

Lucy se fue y dejo a Natsu aun en shock.

( con Lucy, en una cama de matrimonio, durmiendo juntos.. penso Natsu mientras le colgava un hilito de sangre de la nariz y inmediatamente se camió un caramel evitant el excitares)

**Cinc minuts**** después****: **

Parece que la chica se confundio, pero aun asi solo queda esta habitacion, tendremos que compartir-la ( dijo Lucy mientras entrava en la habitacion.)

Si no hay otra... ( murmuro un Natsu ya recuperado.)

Me voy a duchar, no entres.

Heeee? Pero yo queria ir al jacuzzi ( dijo Natsu triste.)

Pues te esperas!

Aye! ( dijo Natsu asustado por el tono de Lucy, cuando se enfada se parece a Erza)

Lucy tomo una tranquil·la y relajante ducha, mientras que Natsu aspirava el dulze aroma de su rubia y se relajava hasta quedarse dormido.

Pero rápidamente se levantó muy excitado y se tapó la nariz ( havia tenido un sueño erótico, de el y Lucy en pleno acto). Natsu empezó a sudar y ha echar vapor per sus poros.

Mierda!, donde tengo los dichosos caramelos. ( cuando se levantó bruscamente se le cayeron al suelo).

Natsu estava buscando los caramelos, mientras de tapava la nariz para que no tuviera una hemorràgia y poco después los encontro al suelo y se metió cinco en la boca de golpe ( el pobre estava muy excitado jeje ).

Cuando noto que su cuerpo empezo a relajarse y su calor corporal bajo. Se tumbó otra vez en la cama agotado y se durmió otra vez. (no tuvo otro sueño de esos.)

**Lucy pov:**

Oi ruidos fuera del baño asi que me di prisa en secarme y salir.

Que es todo este vapor? Al salir noto que la habitacion estava muy caliente y con mucho vapor, asin que habrí el balcon.

**Normal pov:**

Después de despejar la habitacion me senten la cama al lado de Natsu y se lo quedo mirando. No podia apartar la mirada de su rostro pensando en lo guapo y atractivo que es.

Que estoy pensando! (dijo sorprendida Lucy, mientras se dava unos pequeños golpes en la cabeza, iba a darse otro golpe mas para despejar su mente, hasta que una mano la detuvo.

Era Natsu que su instinto de " dragon protector" lo desperto al detectar lo que pasava. y vio como Lucy se daba golpes en la cabeza, aunque no le dolieran a ella, a el si.

Se puede saber que haces?! ( dijo un Natsu serio y un poco enfadado)

Na-nada, es que queria despejar mi mente de un pensamiento raro ( dijo Lucy bastante sorprendida).

Y dandote golpes en la cabeza te parece la major manera?! ( dijo Natsu aun mas enfadado cosa que asusto a Lucy.)

P-pero si no me duele ( dijo Lucy mientras bajava la mirada y empezava a llorar asustada por la mirada penetrante de Natsu.)

Cuando Natsu vio las pequeñas lagrimas que caian de sus preciosos ojos marrones , noto un pinchazo en su corazon pero no le importo, se sintio mas mal por haver sido el el causante de esas lagrimas, la abrazó delicadamente, pero un poco mas fuerte que la ultima vez.

Perdona Lucy ( dijo Natsu en tono flojo, y que sorprendio un poco a Lucy.) Es que cuando te vi golpeandote a ti misma me hiciste enfadar, no queria asustarte , es solo que no quiero que te pase nada. ( dijo Natsu fortaleziendo el abrazo pero sin dañar a Lucy)

Si, perdoname a mi también, no me dolia , però aun asi no sabia que reaccionarias así si me vieras.

No pasa nada. ( Natsu se aparto un poco para mirarla a los ojos, ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro y inconscientemente se hacercaron mas a el rostro del otro, cuando solo faltavan unos pocos centimetro para unir sus labios...

Chicoooooooooooooos a comeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! ( gritó Gray mientras golpeava fuertemente la Puerta asustando a los dos.)

Ambos se separaron rápidamente muy sonrojados.

Y-ya vamos! ( grito Lucy.)

Ella rápidamente salía de la habitación muy sonrojada y bajó las escaleras, dejando a un Natsu terriblement sonrojado, nervioso y sobre todo furioso.

Lo mato . Yo lo mato! ( gritó Natsu furioso por el momento arruinado).


	8. Guerra entre comida y amor

Lo mato . Yo lo mato! ( gritó Natsu furioso por el momento arruinado).

Natsu bajó las escaleras y se reunió con los demás que lo estavan esperando. Se dio cuenta de que Lucy desvió la mirada de él un poco sonrojada.

Genial, ahora serà incomodo. (pensó Natsu )

Oye cabeza de cerilla date pris- ( Gray no logró terminar de hablar por la mirada asesina que le lanzó Natsu.)

Jeje perdón, streeper ( dijo Natsu cambiando rápidamente a su típica sonrisa y acercándose al grupo que ya se dirigia al comodor, pero mientras se dirigia al comedor paso al lado de Gray y le susurro:

Luego hablamos hielito ( dijo con voz seca y fria)

Cuando Natsu se aparto del aún paralizado Gray.

Vamos Gray que se acabarán los pasteles! ( gritó Erza asustando a Gray y despertándolo del tranze.

Estaban todos esperando la comida, hasta que Natsu se levantó de repente con una sonrisa en la cara y dijo:

Gray ven un momento, quiero hablar algo importante y en privado.

Gray tenia miedo, pero lo disimuló muy bien sabia que era Natsu y que aunque fueran rivales ambos eran amigos desde la infancia.

Voy. (Gray se levantó y caminó estando el delante de Natsu, de repente sintió que le quemaba la espalda y al girar-se se encontró con Natsu lanzandole su mirada asesina.

Sigue andando . (Ordenó Natsu cuando vió que Gray se detuvo mirandolo sorprendido y asustado.)

Ambos entraron al cuarto de baños de Hombres. Natsu olfateó en el aire y notó que no habia nadie mas a parte de ellos.

Cogió a Gray del cuello levantandolo un poco y lo estrelló contra la pared con fuerza .

Natsu hacercó su cabeza a la de Gray pegando sus frentes y haciendo que Gray empieze a sudar frio y a temblar.

Sabes lo que has hecho capullo? (dijo Natsu con la voz seca).

No ( dijo Gray intentado mantenerse firme ante Natsu, pero en realidad estava muerto de miedo.)

Antes cuando interrumpiste en mi habitación, Lucy y yo estábamos a punto de besarnos! ( gritó Natsu bastante enojado. Gray se sorprendió mucho y se sintio mal)

Lo siento natsu, no era mi intención interrumpir. ( se disculpo Gray y Natsu se calmo un poco.

Pero lo hiciste

Lo siento, de verdad Natsu, pero tampoco era como para ponerte así.

Como que no!?, finalment estava a punto de besar a la chica que amo y deseo y vas tu y fastidias lo que debía de ser el mejor momento de mi vida! ( gritó Natsu con lagrimas de rabia). Gray se sorprendio, nunca vio llorar a Natsu.

De verdad, tienes que quererla mucho como para ponerte asin no?

Si, con locura.

De verdad lo siento Natsu, juro que te hare un favor con Lucy si me perdonas.

Que favor?

Tu tranquilo y ten paciencia, Lucy será tuya .

Después de eso se fueron hacia el comedor donde Fairy tail ya estava comiendo y Armando un buen jaleo, al que pronto se unió Gray y Natsu.

Todos estaven bebiendo, comiendo, riendo y de repente empezaron a robarse la comida unos a otras jugando. Un hombre iba a quiterle el filete a Lucy que estava comiendo tranquilamente intentando ignorar el escandalo que habia, el hombre estava a ponto de alargar el brazo para quitarle la comida cuando de repente sintió un escalofrio en su espina dorsal y miro en frente suyo, estava Natsu al lado de Lucy. ( habia encendido su puño de fuego listo para golpearlo y le mirava con su mirada asesina, y que lo rodeava un aura de muerte. El hombre se asustó mucho y empezó a comer de su plato finjiendo que no paso nada.

Todos seguian robando-se la comida entre ellos , Natsu también pero cada vez que alguien se hacercaba a Lucy para quitarle la comida el sensor de natsu _"no toqueis a mi Lucy"_ se activava i rápidamente les lanzaba una fria mirada de muerte de dragon possessivo y protector.

Asin que pese a todo Lucy termino comiendo relajada y tranquil·la ya que su dragon la protegia.

Al final casi todos terminaron, solo faltavan unas pocas personas. Lucy ya habia terminado pero le apetecía un helado.

Lucy te has quedado con hambre? Quieres que te de mi carne? (natsu habia robado demesiada carne y le sobrava.)

Ese comentario les sorprendio a todos. - Natsu compartiendo su comida? - Eso no se ve todos los dias, - Estará enfermo? ( esos eran los pensamientos de todos)

No, gracias Natsu, solo me apetece un poco de helado. (dijo Lucy que poco después fijó su mirada a Gray que tenia un helado de vainilla en una tarrina aun sin empezar.

Gray hay helados de vainilla tambien!?

Si, pero este era el ultimo de vainilla, si quieres habian de otros sabores.

Ha , buno daigual ( dijo Lucy sonriendo mientras estava a punto de levantarse, pero algo se la aturó, Natsu le cojió de la mano y le susurro: -dejamelo a mi. Dijo Natsu dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

( al ver la sonrisa de natsu, Lucy sintió como su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza inconscientemente.)

Hielito podrias darle tu helado a Lucy porfavor? ( dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, pero con una aura a su aprenedor que dava miedo y que quemaba.)

Lo siento , Llamita pero este es mi helado, lo siento por Lucy pero ella puede cojer otro no? (dijo Gray con la misma sonrisa y con otra aura maligna que helaba)

Ya pero Lucy lo quiere de sabor a vainilla y creo que no hay mas no streeper? ( dijo Natsu sin cambiar la sonrisa pero con una vena hinchada y el aura mas grande.)

Ya te he dicho que lo siento pero este es mi helado y no se lo daré a nadie de acuerdo flamita? ( dijo Gray igual que Natsu)

Estuvieron 5 segundos en silencio con una sonrisa en la cara hasta que de repente sus miradas cambiaron de una sonrisa a una mirada enojada y a la vez ambos saltaron estilo vuelo hasta el centro de la mesa.

Dale el helado a Lucy! ( grito Natsu mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara)

Callate imbécil! ( dijo mientras le devolvió la patada).

Al poco rato todos se unieros en la pelea y Lucy y las demas chicas se fueron una mesa a parte para charlar.

Que mono es Natsu, es tan protector contigo Lucy ( dijo una sonriente mira)

Si, la verdad es que ultimamente esta un poco diferente no? (dijo Lucy)

Pues sera contigo porque con los demas esta igual. (dijo evegreen)

Mmmm yo conozco a Natsu desde hace mucho tiempo y si que esta actuando diferente con Lucy. (dijo una pensativa Erza)

Alomejor siente algo por ti Lu-chan ( dijo Levy muy feliz)

Eeeeeeeehhh!? (grito Lucy muy sonrojada)

Si Lucy sale con Natsu-san, Gray-sama quedara libre para Juvia (penso Juvia muy feliz)

Lucy!, tienes que salir con Natsu-san, es un Chico muy atractivo y fuerte, haríais una pareja monísima, y conociendo a Natsu-san seguro que te cuidará y te amara hasta el final Lucy. ( dijo Juvia cojiendo a Lucy de las manos y mirandola con una mirada suplicadora, que solo consiguió una mirada desconfiada de todas adivinando sus intenciones).

Hai, gracias Juvia ( dijo Lucy con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza)

Es verdad Natsu esta enamorado de Lucy ( dijo apareciendo de repente Lissana)

Lissana!? ( dijo Lucy muy sonrojada y confundida)

Conozco muy vien a Natsu y se que te quiere mucho Lucy y lo demuestra mucho, ademas estoy de acuerdo con Juvia-chan haríais una pareja monísima, y yo ya quiero ver a mini-natsus y mini-lucys corriendo por el gremio. (dijo muy contenta Lissana)

Lissana! ( grito muy sonrojada Lucy)

Lucy! ( apareció de repente Natsu, con la cara llena de moratones y sangre y con la copa rasgada sosteniendo en las manos una media terrina de vainilla con manchas de sangre y sudor etc...

Natsu ( Lucy dijo mirando fijamente la tarrina con cara de asco.

Que Lucy? (dijo Natsu felizmente)

Como quieres que me coma un helado lleno de sangre y mierda ! que quieres matarme o que !?

Natsu miro la terrina y dijo sorprendido y serio : - es verdad!

Gray ! ( se dio la vuelta mirando a Gray mientras se peleava con otros homres y que se volteó para ver a Natsu) – Este helado es una mierda que quieres enfermar a Lucy o que ? ( dijo Natsu mientras lanzaba el helado apuntando a Gray. Pero calculó mal y le dió a Erza en toda la cara.)

Natsuuuuuuuu ! ( dijo Erza rujiendo y sacando su armadura del pulgarorio dispuesta a matar a Natsu )

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ( grito Natsu huyendo de Erza)

Lucy se quedo viendo y riendo todo desde su mesa .

Lucy tu puede que no te hayas dador cuenta, pero tanto tu como Natsu estais muy enamorados y yo haré que terminéis juntos. ( penso Lissana mirando a Lucy ) Todo sea por la felizidad de mi amor de infancia y hermano.


	9. Tragedia en la playa

Después de terminar con la pelea y pagar las reparaciones, decidieron ir a la playa a pasar el resto del dia.

Estaban en la playa, y estaban esperando a que las chicas salieran de los cambiadores ( habian unos en la playa )

Todos los hombres estavan ya cambiados

- Como tardan. (dijo Natsu perezosamente)

- Bueno son chicas es Normal que tarden tanto no? ( dijo Gray)

- I que tiene que ver que sean chicas ? ( dijo Natsu sin entender)

- cosas de mujeres. ( repondió Gray suspirando)

- Tal vez deberiamos ir a ver por que tardan tanto. ( dijeron Macao y Wakaba en tono pervertido)

- Y una mierda ! que Lucy también esta cambiandose! pervertidos! ( dijo Nats mientras los enviava volando de una patada).

Estuvieron hablando y riendo durante un rato hasta que salieron las chicas.

Casi todos los chicos tenian hemorragias o corazones en los ojos por esas bellezas en traje de baño, pero Natsu las ignoró el solo tenia ojos para su rubia.

- A quien buscas Salamander? ( preguntó Gajeel con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro).

- A quien cres tu come-hierro, pues a mi chica. ( dijo Natsu sin dejar de buscar a Lucy)

- Oye yo no estoy muy seguro de esto.

- A que te refieres?

- Natsu, te excitaras mucho ( dijo Gajeel que hizo que Natsu se sonrojara un poco.)

- Yo ya la he visto muchas vezes en bikini y hasta desnuda. ( dijo Natsu con un chorro de sangre que no parava de caer hacia el suelo, recordando esos momentos.)

- ya pero allí no estavas en celo y.. ¡ porfavor limpiate la nariz! es asqueroso!. ( le gritó Gajeel haciendo que Natsu se limpiara la nariz muy sorprendido porque ni se habia dado cuenta de su hemorragia).

- Natsu que te pasa? porque estas sangrando por la nariz? ( dijo Lucy que apareció de repente.)

Luc-( dijo Natsu con entusiasmo pero se detuvo al verla: tenia un bikini estrecho que mostrava mucho su cuerpo pero lo que dejó a Natsu sin palabras no fue solo eso: el bikini de Lucy era todo rojo y tenia llamas amarias mostrando un bañador de fuego, que dio una gran alegria a Natsu)

- Que pasa Natsu ? ( dijo Lucy sintiendose incomoda porn la mirada de Natsu) Si es por el bikini, es porque lo encontré en una tienda y me hizo gracia comprarlo. ( pero Natsu seguia con la mirma cara enbobado).

Natsu pov:

Lucy es tan hermosa! y no solo eso, ver que esta llevando un bikini de su propio elemento me dieron unas grandes ganar de tocarla y quitarselo, el calor inundava todo mi cuerpo y pude ver que mi mirada se veia borrosa y eso no era lo peor, podia ver que estava empezando a tener otra erección y el hecho de estava en bañador no ayudav asin que antes de descontrolarme cogi diez caramelos me los meti en la boca y salí corriendo hacia la fria agua.

- Que le pasa? ( pregunto Lucy sorprendida.)

- Nah ( dijo Gajeel intentando soportar la risa)

Durante el dia en la playa Lucy se lo pasó muy bien pero estuvo un poco triste porque cada vez que se acercaba a Natsu para jugar con el, el se alejava de ella mientras se tapava la nariz y se comia caramelos.

Natsu no podia divertirse en la playa, su cuerpo se calentava cada vez que veia a Lucy y para que su lado dragon no lo controlase, no podia dejar de comer caramelos y mantenerse alejado de ella, cosa que le deprimía, pero tenia que hacer-lo si no queria terminar violando a Lucy allí mismo en la costa, a la vista de todos.

Natsu estava hablando y peleando con los demás hasta que de repente sintió algo.

Todos se asustaron al ver el cambio repentino de Natsu, de repente las puntas de su rosado pelo se volvieron rojizas, los ojos se le volvieron rojo y le aparezieron algunas escamas rojas por la cara, sus colmillos creciéron y el agua de la playa que lo rodeava empezó a herbir.

- Natsu? ( preguntó Gajeel al ver a Natsu asin)

Natsu solo dijo : Lucy ( con voz seca y debil)

Gray lo oyó y rápidamente se giró a la costa y les preguntó ( gritando) a las chicas si habian visto a Lucy ( ellas negaron).

Gray se giró para mirar a Natsu pero esta ya desapareció.

**Lucy pov:**

Fuí a buscar algunos cangrejos y conchas en las rocas pero de repente un hombre se me hacercó:

- Hola guapa te apeteze pasar un buen rato? ( dijo el hombre que se me hacercó con una mirada perversa.)

- no gracias, yo ya me iba ( dije girandome para vorver con los demás, pero de repente él me cogió con fuerza del brazo y me hizo darme la vuelta para verle.)

- Donde te crees que vas preciosa? tu de aqui no te vas hasta que yo quiera! ( dijo el hombre apretandome el brazo y haciendo que yo chillara de dolor, yo no tenia las llaves para defenderme me las deje en el apartamento y el hombre era mas fuerte que yo. Sin darme cuenta el hombre empezó a tocarme y yo empeze a temblar y llorar, era la primera vez que un hombre me tocava, a parte de Natsu.)

**Natsu pov**

Estava jugando en el agua con todos hasta que de repente mis sentidos de dragon captaron algo. Noté que Lucy estava en peligro, y pude oler su olor mezclado con el de un hombre y los olores se sentian muy juntos y de repente la furia y la rabia se apodero de mi cuerpo.

Empeze a correr a una gran velozidad, podia ver a la gente mirarme asustada pero me dava igual, la persona que mas amaba, estaba en peligro y yo la protegeria aunque me costase la vida.

Oí gritar a Lucy y podia oler sus lágrimas, y empezé a correr mas rápido, estaba agotado y me costava respirar pero me importava una mierda, corrí saltando de roca en roca y lo que vi me dejó sin habla y a partir de lo que vi pude sentir que todos mis sentidos y mi mente no me respondian.

Un hombre estava toqueteando a mi Lucy por todo su cuerpo. Al ver eso mi ira llegó a un nivel inimaginable y mi instinto de dragon se apodero de mi por completo.

**Lucy pov :**

Cerre los ojos esperado lo peor, pero de repente ya no sentí las manos de ese hombre en mi. Abrí los ojos y me sorprendí de ver al hombre aplastado contra una roca, y ví a Natsu cerca de mi, pero cuando sentí alivio rapidamente sentí miedo.

Natsu estava muy serio: tenia los ojos muy abiertos y rojos de un color sangre, su cabello rosado tenia las puntas rojas, ví muchas escamas rojas por su cuerpo, de sus dedos habian salido unas garras de dragón enormes y podia notar un aura a muerte a su alrededor mientras mirava al hombre con una mirada seria y con una gran muestra de dolor y ira.

El hombre al poco rato se levantó y sacó un cuchillo muy grande y afilado, de quien sabe donde, yo no me preocupé sabiendo que eso no le haria nada a Natsu.

- jeje te vas ha enterar mocoso por arruinar mi momento con esa zorra! ( gritó el hombre levantando el cuchillo dispuesto a matar a Natsu pero este no se movió.

- Natsu que haces!? esquivaló! ( grite mientras llorava)

**Normal pov:**

De repente cuando el hombre estuvo a punto de clavarle el cuchillo, Natsu levantó un brazo con gran velozidad y sugetó el cuchillo con fuerza.

El se cortó al sostener el cuchillo pero en su rostro no se veia ni una pizca de dolor.

De repente Natsu hizo mas fuerza en el cuchillo haciendo su herida mas profunda ( cosa que Natsu seguia sin demostrar dolor) y rompió el cuchillo dejando caer al suelo los trozos del cuchillo mezclado con la sangre de Natsu.

El hombre se sorprendio y se asustó, cuando Natsu de repente cogió al hombre del cuello con la misma mano que estava llena de sangre y lo levantó al aire .

- Que le has llamado a Lucy? ( dijo Natsu mirando al hombre con la misma mirada y con un tono amenazador )

- Que le has llamado pedazo de mierda!? ( gritó de repente Natsu que se envolvió en llamas que quemaron también al hombre, que gemia de dolor. Natsu cambió de una mirada seria y petrificante a una llena de Odio, Ira , Asco, furia y Muerte.

- Se puede saber quien te ha dado permiso para tocar a mi mujer !? , responde!

Lucy se sonrojo por lo ultimo que dijo, pero no podia dejar de llorar y temblar.

Natsu empezó a golpear sin piedad y quemandolo, mientras rugía y gruñia como un dragón.

- Asqueroso!, Desgraciado!, Muere! ( le gritó Natsu hasta que terminó matandolo)

A Natsu no le importó el hecho de haber matado a ese hombre, para el, qualquiera persona que le ponia la mano enzima a Lucy no merecía vivir.

Pasó unos tres minutos mirando el cuerpo sin vida de aquel hombre y volviendo en sí. Despues se guiró mirando a Lucy quien se estava abrazando a si misma mientras llorava y temblava.

Natsu se hacercó a ella y la abrazó y con una mano le acariciaba el pelo y le dijo con un tono tranquilo y cariñoso:

- ya pasó Lucy, nadie te hara nada, estoy aqui .

Lucy levantó la mirada dejando ver sus hermosos ojos chocolates llenos de lagrimas.

Natsu le limpió sus lagrimas y la besó tiendramente en la frente y murmuró:

- Nadie te hara Nada, lo juro por mi vida.

Lucy abrazó a Natsu mientras explotó en lagrimas y Natsu la abrazó con mas fuerza y le susurro:

- Duerme Lucy.

y asin Lucy se durmió abrazada a Natsu.

Poco despues todos los demas los encontraron. Al ver el cadaver de ese hombre y a Natsu abrazando asin a una dormida Lucy se sorprendieron, pero Natsu solo levantó a Lucy estilo novia y camió al apartamento mientras los demás les siguieron callados.

- Aunque me cueste la vida, te protejere Lucy, hasta la muerte. ( penso por ultimo Natsu).


	10. No me arrepiento de Nada!

Natsu llevó a Lucy al hotel, Natsu aun estaba muy enfadado y los demás lo notaron , por eso decidieron preguntar sobre lo ocurrido mañana, no era propio de Natsu matar a una persona y supieron que ese tipo tuvo que hacer algo horrible y ninguno sentia lastima por el, después de ver a Lucy en esas condiciones.

Todos se dirigieron a sus habitacions en silencio, Gajeel decidió hablar con Natsu:

Que paso?

Nada. ( dijó Natsu friamente mientras mirava a Lucy durmiendo en sus brazos.)

No mientas salamander, no es propio de ti matar a una persona.

Lo se

Entonces? Porque lo has hecho

Ese desgraciado... ( empezo a decir Natsu mientras forzo el abrazo de Lucy en modo de protección .) – La toqueteó, intento violarla. ( solto Natsu mientras empezava a temblar de ira al recordar lo sucedido)

Bueno acaso tu no estuvieste a punto de violarla tambien? ( dijo Gajeel encojiendose de hombros)

Ahora vengo ( dijo Natsu quien caminó entrando a su dormitorio, dejó a Lucy en la cama y la tapó. Regresó hacia donde estaba Gajeel .

El silencio fue incomodo, Natsu tenia la mirada escondida bajo su flequillo y a Gajeel le incomodó. De repente Natsa saltó sobre él cogiendolo del cuello y estampandolo contra la paret, hacercó con un golpe su cabeza a la de Gajeel de forma amenazante y le dijo con voz fuerte y llena de miedo:

Me estas comparando con ese asqueroso? ( dijo Natsu haciendo temblar un poco a Gajeel.

No te confundas Salamander, solo digo que te pasaste, eso es todo. ( Dijo Gajeel serio)

Natsu forzo el agarre del cuello haciendole daño y dijo:

Me da igual, cualquera que haga daño a Lucy de la forma que lo hizo él no mereze vivir. (Gajeel consiguió hacer que Natsu le soltara )

Algo de razon tienes, pero eso no es escusa para matarle. ( dijo Gajeel a Natsu) Natsu, cuando un dragon esta enamorado es muy possessivo y eso puede hacer que hagas cosas que luego lamentaras.

Yo no lamento nada de lo de ese tio! ( rugió Natsu)

Lo se!, solo digo que debes controlar mas tu lado dragon si no quieres acabar haciendo daño a los demas.

Yo nunca haria daño a mis compañeros, si es eso a lo que te refieres.

Puede que no voluntariamente!. ( Luego de eso Huvo un silencio )

Mira salamander, solo digo que te controles y no dejes que tus instintos te controlen por completo como ha pasado hoy, Si de verdad quieres proteger a Lucy y a los demás, no te dejes controlar por tu lado dragon, eso es todo. ( Después de estas palabras Gajeel se fue dejando a natsu un poco sorprendido por lo que dijo y luego entró a su dormitorio.

**Natsu pov:**

Entre en la habitación y me sente en la cama. Gajeel tenia razón, tengo que controlar mas mis instintos, mientras iba matando a ese hombre no sabia lo que hacia, era parecido a aquel dia que casi violo a Lucy , si no controlo mis instinto podria acabar haciendo daño a algun amigo mio involuntariamente .

Soy un monstruo. ( dije en voz alta sin darme cuenta)

No, no lo eres.

De repente note como unos brazos me rodeavan y me abrazaban, Lucy se despertó y me estava abrazando. Mi corazon empezo a latir al sentir su tacto.

Eres un heroe, para mi ( la oí decir)

Me giré sorprendido y nos miramos a los ojos.

Pero... lo maté ( pronuncié )

Si, al protegerme. ( eso me sorprendio)

Però...

Natsu ( ahora me miró seria) una persona que mata a otra para protejer a una persona importante para el, no es un monstro, sino un heroe.

Dijo ella dandome una sonrisa con un pequeño sonrojo.

Lucy. ( solo logré pronunciar eso.)

De repente ella me besó en la mejilla haciendo que mi corazon latiera locamente, y me abrazó

Nadie, habia hecho algo asin por mi. ( dijo ella mientras sus pequeñas lagrimas caían a mi espalda)

Por ti haria eso y mas Lucy ( dije yo forzando el abrazo y cerrando los ojos.)

Después de eso nos quedamos dormidos abrazados.

Ella tiene razon, matar a alguien para proteger a un ser querido no te convierte en un monstruo, sino en alguien fuerte y Valiente, que muestra su amor hacia su ser querido, y en mi caso, mi Lucy.

Esa noche Lucy tuvo muchas pesadillas y en cada una de elles se levantaba y lloraba. Y yo me sentia miserable al ver que lo unico que podia hacer era abrazar-la con fuerza y dicirle coses tranquil·las como: ya pasó , estoy aquí o No dejarè que nadie te toque un solo pelo. Queria ser yo quien sufriera y no ella.

**Normal pov:**

Al dia siguiente Natsu y Lucy ya estaban mas tranquilos y Natsu les contó a Todos lo sucedido. Todos se preocuparon por Lucy , pero ella dijo que estaba bien .

El dia transcurrió con normalidad, playa, compras ( donde los chicos cargaban con las bolsas obligados por las chicas XD), comida, peleas,risas etc...

La noche fue tranquil·la hasta que de repente paso algo que sorprendio a Natsu.

**Natsu pov:**

Nos quedamos dormidos en la misma cama uno a espaldas de otro, però sin querer rozé mi espalda con la suya provocando otra excitación en mi,

Me puse a buscar los caramelos y cuando los encontre mi sorpresa fue que quedava solo uno. Asin que no queria desperdiciar el último, y me fui a darme una ducha fria haber si me relajava el cuerpo.

No se porque me excito ahora con un simple roze, y encima solo me queda un caramelo, tengo que hablar con Gajeel.

Natsu fue a buscar a Gajeel a su dormitorio y le explico lo sucedido.

Gajeel le dijo que se calmara que no pasa nada y que se fuera a dormir que es algo normal pero...

Gajeel pov:

Ho no, solo le queda un caramelo, y que dice que se excita mas facilmente?

Pareze que Natsu esta apunto de entrar a la segunda fase de el enamoramiento del Dragon y la mas peligrosa: La temporada del apareamiento. Y encima ya no tiene caramelos!

Perdon por la tardanza, es posible que ahora tarde un poco mas en actualizar, ya sabeis : debere, escuela, examenes, la familia, los amigos etc... Bueno espero que os haya gustado, Os habiso que apartir de ahora Natsu entrara en la segunda fase que hay mas peligro, mas adelante explicare las fases para que no os hagais un lio

adios!


	11. Como una droga

**Lucy pov:**

Los rayos del sol me despertaron, intenté levantarme pero me di cuenta de que no podia, gire la cabeza para ver major y me encontre pegada a Natsu, tenia su pecho delante de mi rostro y su cara estava entre mi Cabello, tenia sus manos pegadas a mi espalda, y le oia decir mi nombre en susuros. Intente apartarme pero cada vez que me intenava alejar el me pegava a el cada vez mas cerca y me abrazaba de forma muy protectora como si tubiera miedo que algo me alejase de el, cuando vi que no podia salir tuve una idea.

**Natsu pov:**

Estava despierto y vi que Lucy tambien se despertó, y finji que estava dormido. Estaba demasiado bien como para dejarla ir, tenia mi rostro escondida entre sus hermosos cabellos dorados y aspirando su dulze aroma a vainilla, era como una droga, cada vez que se aparaba la pegava mas a mi finjiendo aun que dormia, queria seguir oliendo su aroma, queria seguir abrazandola para siempre, ni podia ni queria alejarme de ella, era una droga, era mi droga.

De repente vi que se rindió y sonreí entre su Cabello, ( grabe error) de repente senti sus manos pegadas en mi vientre y empezó ha hacerme cosquillas.

**Normal pov:**

Jajajajajajajjaa luc, jajaja lucy! Para porfavor! Jajajajaj ( grito Natsu intentando quitarse de encima a Lucy)

Esto por no soltarme, pervertido! ( dijo Lucy que seguia haciendole conquilles y riendo.)

Jajajaja, no ,para!, jajaj perdonaa! ( Natsu no pudo mas y se mobió cayendose de la cama con Lucy encima).

Me di un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza contra el suelo , note un cuerpo que estava encima mio, abrí los ojos para ver quien era.

Ho no, era Lucy , y estavamos en una situación muy comprometedora:

Ella estava encima mio y con sus piernas separadas a ambos lados de mi cintura haciendo nuestros cuerpos muy pegados ( ya sabeis en que zonas) , pronto noté mi excitación y el calor que abundava mi cuerpo y me nublava la vista.

Dios, esto es malo si no me quitava a Lucy de encima mis instintos se harian control de mi cuerpo y terminaria violandola.

Natsu? Perdon! ( dijo ella intentando levantarse pero unas manos la hicieron pegarse mas a mi, no, eran mis manos! , mi cuerpo empezó a moverse solo y a toquetearla, ella se cejava pero no podia controlar mi cuerpo.

Era como aquella vez, no era mas fuerte aun, el deseo, el amor, todo, que me pasa ? , esto es superior a lo de aquella vez , es mas fuerte .

Vi que empezava a besar su cuello y ella me gritaba y me suplicava que parase. Pero no podia, luche con todas mis fuerzas para detener mi cuerpo.

De repente algo dentro de mi se rompió. Ella me miro a los ojos directamente .

Sus ojos estavan llenos de lagrimas,se veía su miedo.

Verla mirandome con tanto miedo me hizo volver en mi, y la aparte de mi con todas mis fuerzas.

Perdona! ( le grite mientras salia del cuarto corriendo hacia la calle.)

Que me pasa?, esta fuerza, esta rabia que siento ahora que no estoy con ella, este dolor al haberla visto asin.

Me dolia mucho el corazón.

Mierda! ( grite mientras golpeava mi cabeza contra la paret con mucha fuerza,

Cuando me aparte vi un agujero en la paret con pequeñas piedras callendo y sangre.

Sentí un líquido frio en mi cara, y vi que desde mi frente caía un hilo de sangre.

No queria, no queria hacerle daño, que me pasa? , tengo que alejarme de ella, lo último que quiero es hacerle daño. ( dije en un susurro).

**Lucy pov:**

Perdon! ( dijo Natsu mientras salió corriendo)

Me dejó de piedra, porque se comportava asin? No es el Natsu infantil y inocente que yo conozco , Bueno sigue siendo-lo, pero a vezes se vuelve muy protector, possessivo y celoso, aunque eso le hace muy mono. Aunque lo que ha pasado ahora... , estara madurando de verdad?

Es raro, deberia estar enfadada, pero no quiero enfadarme con el, y no lo estoy, siento que el tiene una razon para comportarse asin ademas mientras me tocava, me abrazaba y me besaba en el cuello,pude notar que una parte de el me intentava apartar de el, por muy pequeña que sea. Es como si luchara contra si mismo .

Tengo que hablar con el ( dije limpiandome las lagrimas y decidida.)

**Normal pov:**

Todos ya se levantaron, y fueron a comer, pero se encontraron con Natsu.

Dios, Natsu que te ha pasado? ( pregunto Mirajane sorprendida)

La sangre le caía por la frente y goteaba al suelo, pero parecia que no le importaba.

No es nada, un simple golpe. ( dijo sin muestra de dolor.)

Como que un simple golpe!?, Natsu si fueras una persona normal podrias haber muerto de ese golpe. ( dijo Levi preocupada)

No es nada, un poco de agua y ya esta (dijo Natsu sonriendo.)

Natsu, ven ya te curo yo. ( dijo Lucy sorprendiendo a Natsu.)

Estas segura? ( pregunto natsu triste, dejando confundidos a todos)

Si ( dijo ella sonriendo, haciendo que Natsu se tranquilizara)

Los dos se fueron al baño y lucy empecó a vendar-le la frente.

Habia un silencio incomodo hasta que Lucy terminó y hablo:

Natsu, que te pasa?

He? ( dijo Natsu sorprendido)

No disimules, sabes de que te hablo, Porque haces esto? ( dijo Lucy un poco enfadada)

No puedo decirtelo ( dijo Natsu escondiendo su mirada bajo su flequillo)

Natsu! Ya me harté!, casi me violas dos veces!, me tienes muy preocupada!

Lo siento

Si de verdad lo sientes dime que te pasa conmigo! ( gritó Lucy)

No puedo ( dijo Natsu casi en un susurro)

Natsu! ( Lucy ya harta lo estampo contra la paret) Dime que te pasa!

Confia en mi ! (dijo Natsu fuerte y serio dejando a Lucy sorprendida) No te hare nada!, no he llegado a violarte y no llegare!, te juro que nunca hare nada que tu no quieras o pueda hacerte daño Lucy! ( dijo Natsu muy serio y casi gritando )

Pero, porque yo, no lo entiendo ( dijo Lucy confundida)

Natsu de repente la abrazo y le carició el pelo.

Porque te quiero.


	12. Accidente y en Coma

Porque te quiero

He? ( dijo Lucy sorprendida)

Natsu se separo del abrazo para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Me he enamorado de ti, Lucy.

Lucy no podia creerlo, Natsu su major amigo , esta enamorado de ella?!.

el problema era:

Que siente ella?

Yo no se Natsu, esto es tan repentino. ( dijo ella intentando no sonrojarse.)

No hace falta que me contestes ahora, ahora entiendes porque me pasa esto contigo y no con otras mujeres, y la verdad es que me empieza a doler un poco la cabeza, creo que ire a dormir un rato. ( dijo Natsu con una enorme sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos).

Pero, la comida..

Es verdad!, Bueno pues voy a comer, y a vigilar que nadie toque tu comida y luego a dormir.( Dijo Natsu cogiendola de la mano y corriendo hacia el comedor.)

Todos comieron como siempre ( risas,peleas,insultos,borrachos, mirades asesinas de Natsu...) Pero Lucy no podia sacarse a Natsu de la cabeza.

**Lucy pov:**

Ahora entiendo porque Natsu se comporta asin, que tonta que soy debí haberme dado cuenta antes, pero supongo que es normal que no esperase que Natsu se hubiera enamorado de mi, esque es Natsu!. Pero que siento yo?, no lo se.

Me gusta?. Es verdad que es muy guapo, y fuerte y valiente y... ¡ ay pero que estoy pensando!

Lucy? ( pregunto Natsu un poco preocupado)

He

Estas bien?

Si por que? ( dije yo nerviosa)

Porque estas tan roja, tienes fiebre? ( dijo cerrando los ojos y apoyando su frente a la mia, despues de eso puede notar que me puse toda roja y empezé a marearme.)

¡ Lucy estas ardiendo! ( dijo Natsu levantandose de golpe mirandome con mucha preocupacion).

De repente me sentí mareada y note que me caia, Cuando me caí me di un gran golpe contra el suelo y noté que todo se volvia negro.

Lucyyyyy! ( fue lo último que oí hasta que perdí el conozimiento).

**Normal pov:**

Lucy se cayo al suelo y se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Natsu intento cogerla pero no llegó a tiempo.

Lucyyyy! ( gritó Natsu, desesperado al ver como no pudo cogerla).

Natsu la levantó en brazos pero de repente su preocupación aumentó al oler su sangre, y ver un pequeño charco de sangre en el suelo.

Wendy! ( gritó Natsu desesperado, mirando a la pequeña niña que aun estava sorprendida por lo ocurrido, pero volvió en sí al oir a Natsu.)

Llevala a la habitacion Natsu-san! ( gritó wendy )

Natsu corrió muy rápido a su habitación y puso a Lucy en la cama, al poco rato entró wendy, Mirajane y Makarov listos para ayudar-la.

Wendy empezó a usas su màgia para curarle la herida (con un rostro serio).

Natsu mirava a Lucy y luego a Wendy esperando una respuesta.

De repente el rostro de Wendy paso de serio a Preocupación y miedo cosa que preocupó mucho mas a Natsu.

Que le pasa ?! ( gritó el con mucho miedo)

Wendy no le hizo caso y se dirigió a Makarov, sin cambiar su mirada.

Maestro, tenemos que regresar a gremio y avisar a Porlyuka-san de esto ! ahora! ( gritó wendy con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos y muy asustada)

Wendy! Que tiene Lucy! ( gritó Natsu saltando encima de Wendy y agitando-la con desesperación.

No-nose ( dijo wendy mirando muy asustada el rostro de Natsu)

Como que no lo sabes!? Dimelo! ( rugió Natsu mientras las lagrimas caian de sus ojos, asustando mas a la pequeña)

No lo se!, su herida esta curada pero le pasa algo! Y no se que es! ( le gritó Wendy, llorando por su amiga).

Natsu se quedo petrificado.

**Natsu pov:**

Me caí al suelo de rodillas mirandolo fijamente y viendo como se llenava de mis propias lagrimas, me dolia mucho el pecho.

Como que le pasa algo?, su herida se ha curado no?, porque no abre los ojos?,

Tenia un mal presentimiento, esa caída habia sonado muy fuerte .

Mierda! Porque no he llegado a coger-la si no fuera por mi ella..

Ella... ( de repente algo me partio el pecho, una frase que sonó en mi cabeza me partió el alma y me hizo odiarme a mi mismo.) si la hubiera cogido, ella no estaria asin. Es mi culpa.

**Normal pov:**

Cogieron a Lucy, la pusieron en una cama y subieron al barco ( estavan en una isla y solo podian salir en barco), en el viaje nadie se atrevia a decir una palabra solo se oian los sollozos de Mirajane, Levi, Wendy y Happy.

Natsu estava al lado de la camilla de Lucy, sujetando su mano con suavidad y mirandola con una expresion triste y seria y con Happy llorando sobre Lucy ( todos estaven tambien preocupados por ellos dos.

Al llegar al Gremio dejaron a Lucy en la infermeria, en ella solo estavan:

Natsu, Lucy ( por supuesto), Wendy, Makarov, Levy, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Mirajane, Lisanna, Happy y Charle . Los demas estavan en el bar y en las meses callados, Jet fue ha buscar a Porlyuka ( como el era el mas rápido del gremio ).

Poco después entro ella con Jet y se dirijió a la infermeria.

Quiero que salgais todos menos Wendy y Makarov . ( al decir eso Natsu le dirijió una mirada asesina)

Yo me quedo! ( gritó fuerte)

He dicho todos menos wendy y Makarov! ( le gritó ella)

Escucha vieja, no pienso separarme de Lucy! ( le grito el levantandose.)

Si no te vas no la curare! Tu elijes! ( despues de decir eso Natsu se detuvo sin cambiar su mirada.)

De acuerdo, vete a la mierda! ( gritó el rompiendo la Puerta y salió caminando con pasos Fuertes.

Todo se volvio en silencio, todos esperavan en la sala rezando para que solo fuera un susto y su amiga estuviera bien, Natsu mirava fijamente la sala esperando respuestas.

Estuvieron callados durante unas 2 horas, Cuando Natsu ya harto se levantó, pero en ese momento salieron de la enfermeria Porliuka, Wendy y Makarov.

Todos se sorprendieron y se procuparon mas al verlos.

Porlyuka mirava al suelo con una mirada seria y triste, Wendy tenia su rostro tapado por sus manos mientras llorava y makarov estava muy serio.

Que mierdas de carasson esas!? ( grito Natsu muy asustado y procupado viendo sus tristes miradas) Que le pasa! ( gritó)

Callate Natsu! ( gritó erza)– NOO! ( gritó Natsu mirandola dejando a todos sorprendidos )

No? ( dijo erza sorprendida y con tono amenazante)

No! , no me pienso callar cuando se trata de Lucy! ( le gritó, para luego dirigirse a Makarov)

Viejo, que le pasa a Lucy!?

Escucha Natsu! ( gritó el Maesto mientras lo mirava ), esto va a ser difícil para ti,no, para todos ( dijo para luego mirar a los demas) Lucy...

Que!?

Ella.. ( dijo, mientras dificilmente le salian las palabras sabiendo que les partiria el alma a todos, y a Natsu el corazón.)

Habla! ( rugió Natsu)

Lucy esta EN COMA! ( gritó Makarov sin aguantarlo mas )

Y a partir de esas parabras el mundo para Natsu se volvio negro, y su corazón se rompió.

Que? ( logró murmurar Natsu).


	13. Siempre estare a su lado

Lucy esta EN COMA! ( gritó Makarov sin aguantarlo mas )

Y a partir de esas palabras el mundo para Natsu se volvio negro, y su corazón se rompió.

Que? ( logró murmurar Natsu).

Se oían los sollozos y rabietas de todos, pero para Natsu era diferente.

Se Olvidó de como respirar, estava petrificado y muy pálido , parecía que fuera él quien estaba en coma. Aunque las demás personas mas cercanas a Lucy también estaban hechas polvo:

Erza estava mirando fijamente al suelo con los ojos muy abiertos mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían, Gray tenia los ojos muy cerrados y apretando los dientes intentando retener las lagrimas, cosa que era impossible, y apretando con fuerza los puños.

Happy estaba gritando y llorando sin parar abrazado a Charle, mientras ella miraba al suelo con unas pocas lagrimas.

Mirajane, Wendy, Levy ( ella estava siendo abrazada por Gajeel) ,Lissana y las demás mejores amigas de Lucy también explotaron en lagrimas.

Juvia se abrazó fuertemente a Gray llorando.

Después de unos 15 minutos de lloriqueos y lamentacienes, Natsu volvió en si ( o no...).

Empezó a romper y golpear todo lo que tenia en el camino, tenia los ojos rojos llenos de lagrimas y unos enormes colmillos ( junto al resto de la transformación ( me da pereza volver a describir-lo) )

Algunos le gritaban entre lagrimas para que se detuviera , peró el no los oía, solo oía la última frase que dijo Makarov ( Lucy esta en coma.) .

Al poco rato fueron Mirajane, Gray y Erza para sostenerlo y llevarse-lo fuera del Gremio, pero sorprendentemente para todos no podian, se les unió Gajeel y Laxus para llevarse-lo, cosa que al final conseguieron ( aunque les costó mucho), entre que se lo llevaban sosteniendolo de los brazos, los pies , el torso y hasta la cara . Seguia intentando liberarse , rugiendo y llorando sin parar de gritar : Lucyyyyyy!, Devoldedmelaaaaaaaa! , soltadmeee!, Lucyyyy!.

Nadie sabe a donde se lo llevaron al salir del gremio.

**En el bosque de magnolia :**

Estaban: Natsu en el suelo lleno de cortes,sangre,barro... Llorando y golpendo-se la cabeza con fuerza contra el suelo. Mientras lo rodeavan Erza, Mirajane ( transformada en modo de Satan soul), Gray, Gajeel y Laxus . Todos también muy heridos. (tubieron que pelear con Natsu cuando estaba en modo Dragon rabioso para devolverlo a la normalidad.)

Pero Natsu seguia Golpeandose la cabeza contra el suelo deseando que esto solo fuera un sueño.

Se acabó Natsu ( dijo Laxus), levantate. ( Natsu seguia igual)

Lucy esta en coma, no muerta ( dijo Gray )

Hay posibiladed de que Lucy sobreviva, Natsu ( dijo Erza)

Si, ( dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa, dejando un poco esperanzados a los demás) las mismas de que muera. ( dijo luego fulminandolos con la mirada en una expresión triste y llorando.)

Natsu, estar en coma es solo temporal, Lucy es una chica fuerte, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es estar con ella. ( dijo Mirajane con una leve sonrisa y llorando mientras deshacía su transformación).

Eso ya lo se ( dijo Natsu), voy a estar con Lucy en su habitación, a su lado todo el rato rezando, pero os juro que si ella muere yo..

Natsu se levanto y los miró serio y aun con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos.

Me suïcido ( termino diciendo sorprendiendo a todos)

Que dices Natsu! ( gritó Erza.)

Oye estupido eso no lo digas ni en broma! ( gritó después Gray)

Todos empezaron a gritarle y protestar (menos Laxus que lo mirava con una expresión seria y un poco sorprendida)

-Callaos! ( rugió Natsu, dejandolos a todos callados.)

- Ya os he dicho que estaré con Lucy hasta el final, no pienso vivir sin ella, y me da igual lo que me digáis, ya lo he decidido, si ella tubiera que pasar por la muerte yo también, no dejare ni que la coma, ni la muerte nos separe.

- Que te ha pasado Natsu, no eres es mismo ( dijo Gray.)

- No, Gray , no lo soy, y te asseguro que no volveré a serlo hasta volver a ver los cálidos y hemosos ojos de Lucy abriendose. ( y con eso Natsu se fue)

Pasaron dias, semanas y hasta un mes , el gremio volvia a ser el mismo escandaloso pero con todos cambiados: Mirajane sonreia con una sonrisa falsa, Erza siempre estaba comiendo helado como siempre pero triste y sin moverse de allí, Gray se volvió muy serio y siempre estaba peleando, Juvia y las chicas casi siempre estaban calladas en diferentes lugares, Happy ya nunca comía pescado, Todos estaban muy diferentes , pero el que mas cambió fue Natsu.

Siempre estaba en la enfermeria al lado de Lucy ( nunca le soltaba la mano) y la miraba todo el rato, solo se iba para hacer misiones ( tenia que ir para pagar la renta del piso de Lucy) o a llorar, a vezes la veia y no podia evitar ir a otro cuarto a esconder-se y llorar (para que ella no lo viera) , pero aún asin cuando estaba con ella se esforzaba mucho para no llorar y sonreir, hablaba y reía con ella como si estuviera bien contandole como había ido la misión, pero aún asin para los demás siempre estaba serio, solo sonreia cuando estaba con lucy, según el decia que a Lucy le gustaria ver-lo contento y feliz y no triste y serio y que si lo viera asin se enfadaria con el , por eso cuando estaba con ella reia y sonreia y cuando salia de la enfermeria era serio y frio. Cuando iban de mision nunca hablaba cuando le preguntaban algo o callaba o repondia con un si, un no, un y yo que se... ( era borde con todos, hasta con Erza, sin miedo a que ella lo golpeara. Ni siquiera se peleaba con Gray ni le insualaba.)

Cuando iba en un vehículo ya no se mareaba como siempre , se dormia por el sueño ( en la enfermeria, siempre estava sonriendo y hablando con Lucy o simpemente mirandola y dormia dos o tres horas) y tenia unas enormes ojeras, todos estaban muy procupados por el pero nadie se atrevia a preguntar-le.

Durante esos dias todos cambiaron, y Natsu el que mas ( Lucy estando en coma se llevó el espiritu y la alegria de Fairy tail y el corazón de Natsu).

Hola gente! Aprovecho para comentaros y deciros que no os procupeis por lo de Lucy , que quería poner-le un poco de tristesa y tragedia a la historia y que a partir de que Lucy despierte pondre Nuevos capitulos donde Lucy se va dando cuenta de lo que siente por Natsu, mientras el tiene que suportar la epoca del apareamiento del dragon y seguir conquistando a Lucy, además mas adelante tengo en mente una sorpresa XD adios, y perdón por enrollarme.


	14. Milagro entre una puesta de sol

Era un dia tranquilo en Fairy tail, Lucy seguía en coma y Natsu estava a su lado acariciandole el pelo y mirándola con una leve sonrisa y pequeñas lagrimas.

Vamos Lucy, despierta, Happy y yo hemos vaciado tu nevera, levantate y peganos como siempre. ( le dijo Natsu mientras las pequeñas lagrimas que se formaron en sus ojos caían sobre la mano de lucy)

Justo en el momento en que calleron la mano de Lucy apretó la de Natsu fuertemente y empezo a mover su cabeza cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y gimiendo de dolor. ( como si tuviera una pesadilla)

Lucyyy! ( Natsu gritó de felizidad, pero se puso preocupado y nervioso al ver como actuava.)

Lucy!, estas bien?, lucyy!, despierta! te lo suplico!. ( decia Natsu mientras la abrazaba y llorava.)

Wendy! ( gritó Natsu)

Poco después se presentarón Wendy, Porlyuka y los demás.

Hacer algo porfavor ! ( las miró natsu con una mirada preocupada y enojada, llena de lagrimas)

Salid todos, menos Wendy! ( gritó Porlyuka)

Y una mierda! ( gritó Natsu )

Escucha mocoso!, la chica esta entre la vida y la muerte si quieres que sobreviva fuera!

Natsu rugió de la rabia y salio corriendo : -Vale vieja!, pero si muere te vas a cagar!

Niño maleducado ( murmuro Porlyuka) Fuera! (les gritó a todos)

Estuvieron horas esperando , rezando, suplicando para que Lucy sobreviviera.

Por otra parte Natsu salió al bosque ha despejar su mente.

Empezó a caminar y encontró un lugar increíble :

Era un campo lleno de flores amarillas y rosas ( que le recordavan a el y Lucy, por su color de cabello), frente al enorme campo de flores habia un gran estanque que se veía de un tono anaranjado por la gran puesta del sol (como la del rey leon XD).

Natsu se quedó fascinado por lo que veía.

De repente se le ocurrió una cosa.

Caminí cruzando todo el campo de flores con la mirada agachada, y se plantó frente al estanque, levantó la mirada mirando fijamente a la enorme puesta de sol y dijo:

Dios, admito que yo no creo en ti, nunca he creido en alguien que cuida de todos y eso.., pero tengo alguien que es muy especial para mi, y esta entre la vida y la muerte.

Ella es la persona mas importante de mi vida, moriria por ella, quiero estar con ella, no me importa si ella no siente lo mismo por mi,yo me comformo con solo verla y sentir su presencia, por eso te lo suplico ( dijo arodillandose y agachando la cabeza), por favor, no la dejes morir , por favor.

De repente la calida luz del sol il·lumino todo el campo de flores haciendolas brillar. Y en ese mismo instante Natsu levantó la cabeza y vio al sol brillando, y sintio algo dentro de el: felicidad, amor,esperanza...

Gracias.. ( dijo Natsu mientras sonreia y llorava de felizidad.) Muchas gracias.

En el mismo momento en que el sol il·lumino todo el campo, Natsu lo supo,

Lucy, habia despertado.

Y era cierto, en el momento en que sucedio eso, Lucy habrió sus ojos.

**En Fairy tail:**

Lucyyyyyyyy! (gritaron todos saltando y abrazandola)

No puedo respirar . ( dijo dificimente Lucy).

Lucy estas bien? ( pregunto makarov) como te sientes?

Rara

He?

Nose, hace poco senti que me moria, que la oscuridad se apoderava de mi, pero de repente senti una luz calida que me rodeava y he despertado. ( dijo Lucy con una sonrisa).

Esto ha sido muy rado. ( hablo Porlyuka, dejando confundidos a todos) Mientras trataba a Lucy-san vi que era impossible, que se estava muriendo, y justo cuando su pulso dejó de latir, despertó con un pulso normal. Ahora esta perfectamente, como si nunca hubiera estado en coma.

Eso dejó sorprendidos a todos.

Es un milagro Lu-chan ( sonrio Levy)

Si, (dijo Lucy ), por cierto y Natsu ? ( todos se callaron, nadie sabia donde estava)

Ella no se lo dijo a nadie, pero estava segura, Cuando vio esa luz, vio a Natsu sonriendole, estava segura, no sabia como lo hizo, pero ella estava viva gracias a el.

Media hora después Lucy se cambió y salió corriendo a buscar a Natsu, los demás intentaron detenerla, pero cuando vieron que se sentia perfectamente la dejaron ir.

**Natsu pov:**

Lucy, ha despertado.

Estoy seguro, lo he sentido.

Empeze a córrer no sin antes hechar una ultima mirada a la puesta de sol, y pensar que algun dia le explicaré a Lucy lo ocurrido y la llevaré a este lugar. - Gracias ( dije mirando el sol y sonriendo)

Natsu corrió, empezó a oler el olor de Lucy, estava lejos pero no pude evitar sonreir.

Su velozidad incremento, su sonrisa y esperanzas crecieron y volvió a llorar de alegria.

Unos minutos después se encontraron.

Se detuvieron en mitad de la calle y se miraron a los ojos desde lejos. Estuvieron un minuto observandose, Lucy sintió alegria al verle, sabia que el la havia salvado, pero no sabia como. Natsu por otra parte no podia dejar de mirarla, mientras las lagrimas calleron mas rápido. De repente empezo a llover y la puesta de sol envolvió las calles.

Los dos a la vez corrieron y se abrazaron muy fuertemente llorando y sollozando fuertemente sin parar, Sus cuerpos temblavan de alegria y calleron al suelo aun abrazados y llorando, nunguno queria separarse del otro. La gente los mirava sorprendidos y mirandolos como si estuvieran locos, pero a ellos no les importava eso.

Lloraron abrazadados mucho tiempo, entre la lluvia y la puesta del sol, no podian evitar susurrar el nombre del otro.

Ese dia sin duda hivan a recordar-lo ambos.

Después de un largo rato se separaron y se miraron a los ojos con mucho amor.

Lucy, no vuelvas a separarte de mi nunca. ( dijo Natsu mirandola sin parar de llorar y sonreir.)

Lucy sonrió.

Nunca me separaré de ti, te lo prometo. ( Dijo Lucy mientras lo volvió a abrazar.)

Poco después volvieron a casa de Lucy cogidos de la manos, y durmiero juntos abrazados fuertemente.

Pero Lucy , no podia dejar de preguntar-se que sentia por natsu, y porque sentia este calor el interior de su pecho.


	15. Parque de diversones del Terror

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol despertaron a una sonyolienta Lucy que gimió al despertarse, intentó levantar-se pero notó que algo la sostenia de su cintura, levantó la manta y se encontro a Natsu durmiendo como un bebe abrazando sus caderas .

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ( se oyó el chillido de Lucy por toda la calle)

Media hora después:

Por la calle se dirigian al gremio una sonrojada y enfadada Lucy y un Natsu con la mejilla roja y inchada mientras se la tocava también enfadado.

Te has pasado Lucy ( murmuro Natsu haciendo un puchero)

Callate, pervertido!, quieres que te recuerte lo que pasó la ultima vez que me Levante pegada a ti?!

No ( dijo Natsu haciendo otro puchero y girando la cara escondiendo de Lucy su rostro sonrojado)

Pues eso. ( suspiro Lucy aun enfadada).

Poco después Llegaron al Gremio, todos estuvieron con Lucy abrazandola y llorando enzima de ella de alegria ( cosa que enfureció a Natsu, por algunos Hombres).

Por otra parte Gray cojió a Natsu ( obligado) y lo sentó en una mesa separados de todos.

Que te pasa strepper?! ( le gritó Natsu)

Callate flamita!, escucha, te acuerdas en las vacaciones que te promti, que te ayudaria a que conquistaras a Lucy?

Mmmmm ( empezo a pensar Natsu) ha! Si recuerdo!

Bueno, pues he tenido una idea ( sonrió Gray con orgullo)

Cuala? ( pregunto Natsu mostrando curiosidad)

Jejeje, veras, Lucy es una chica asustadiza, Que te pareze si vamos a un parque de diversiones de terror y le demuestras tus " encantos".

Jijiji, si podria ser una oportunidad, (sonrió Natsu con una sonrisa espeluznante, imaginandose la escena) pero espera!, como que vamos?! (grito Natsu levantandose)

Vamos tu, Lucy , Erza, yo y Happy, por supuesto.

Y una mierda!, solo iremos yo y Lucy

Mira, yo pretendia dejaros solos, pero me dieron 5 entradas, y Erza me las vió sin que me diera cuenta y me obligó ha ir con el grupito. ( suspiro Gray.)

Pues haberle dicho que no

Si claro, y porque no le digo que me mate directamente? ( dijo Gray con ironia), si le niego algo a Erza es capaz de matarme. Acaso te has olvidado cuando de pequeños le negamos a ir con ella en una mision?, la muy animal nos ató a unos globos y nos lanzó al cielo.

Si, lo recuerdo, por suerte Lissana utilizó su magia de transformación para transformarse en una pajaro gigante y nos salvó. ( suspiró Natsu al recordar el momento).

Pues eso. Tu tranquilo ya me inventare algo para dejaros solos en alguna atracción. Eso si, no os paseis con los mimos que habrá gente ( dijo Gray con una sonrisa pícara)

El idiota de Natsu se quedo mirando a Gray confundido duranto unos segundos hasta que supo a lo que se referia y se sonrojo mucho.

Seras cabrón! ( Gritó Natsu dandole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.)

Hay! Bastardo eso dolió! ( gritó Gray dandole un puñetazo en la tripa.)

Y asin empezaron su típica pelea diaria.

**Lucy pov:**

Me puse ha beber una Cerveza cuando porfin calmé a los demás de que estava bien, hasta que oí a Erza ( que estava sentada cerca mio comiendo su pastel de fresa) llamar a Natsu, Gray y Happy:

Natsu, Gray, Happy! Venid ahora mismo! (ordenó con voz firme)

Hai! ( aparecierón los tres de golpe al lado suyo haciendo pose de soldado con miedo en sus rostros.)

Preparaos, nos vamos un dia a un parque de atracciones de terror. ( dijo Erza con su voz severa.)

Señora si señora! ( dijeron al unisono)

Erza se giro a mi, cosa que me hizo asustarme un poco.

Lucy tu también vienes. ( dijo con una sonrisa)

He?, no gracias a mi eso del terror no me divierte, pero gracias.

No te preocupes Lucy, Yo estoy aquí ( Dijo Erza apoyando su mano en mi hombro de)

Bueno.. pero yo no tengo con que pagar la entrada (deje intentando librarme)

No te preocupes, Gray invita, ¡verdad!? ( dijo dirigiendole una mirada de miedo)

SI! ( dijo Gray finjiendo una sonrisa y sudando frio.)

Pues ya ves, vamos.

No!

No? ( dijo Erza confundida)

No!, lo mio no es el terror, Lo siento. (dije mientras intenté escapar-me hasta que..)

Gray apareció delante mio con una sonrisa maliciosa: -Lucy, me costó mucho coseguir estas entradas.

Nu- Bueno pos ir con Lisanna. ( dije girando-me a la derecha para intentar escapar pero aparició Natsu con la misma sonrisa que Gray: - Luceeee, vamos, Lisanna esta de mision con elfman y mirajane, además a mi me apeteze ir contigo. ( dijo Natsu provocando que me sonrojara un poco)

M-me da igual, yo no voy! ( grité para girarme pero me encontré con Erza).

Lucy, somos un equipo, no podemos ir sin ti ( dijo Erza sonriendome maliciosamente.)

Los tres se me hacercaron con una sonrisa peligrosa en sus rostros.

-Happy! Ayudame! (lloriquee abrazando al gato volador.)

- Lo siento Lucy.

**2 Horas despues. Normal pov:**

Los cinco estavan llendo en tren hacia su destino.

Nunca, nunca volveré a montar en vehiculo, lo juro. ( dijo Natsu muy mareado.)

Siempre dices lo mismo ( dijo Happy suspirando mientras comia un pez)

Odio mi vida.. ( suspiro Lucy) Quereis soltarme ya ?! ( Erza la ató)

Si te desato te escaparas. ( dijo Erza sonriendole.)

Si claro, voy a saltar por la ventana y escapar por los railes del tren. ( dijo Lucy irónicamente.)

Creo que caeras de culo, Lucy . ( dijo Happy)

Callate gato! Era broma!

Voy a morir (murmuró Natsu)

Por que no descansas sobre el regazo de Lucy ( dijo Gray sonriendo).

Que dices Gray! Porque.. ( fue detenida cuando Natsu apoyó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Lucy y se durmió al instante abrazandole la cintura.

Natsu! Que haces?! Quita! ( dijo Lucy intentando despertarlo)

Mmmm dejame ( se quejo Natsu)

Aishhh, vale pero solo un rato he... ( dijo Lucy rindiendose haciendo que Natsu sonriera.)

El viaje era largo y todos terminaron dormidos menos Lucy.

Je, se han quedado fritos. ( sonrió Lucy viendo a Erza, Gray y Happy dormidos.)

Entonces bajó la mirada para ver al joven Dragon durmiendo.

Hay que ver.. lo salvaje y loco que es cuando esta despierto y lo mono y tranquilo cuando duerme. ( dijo Lucy mientras sonrio y empezó a acariciar-le el pelo rosado).

Lucy se sorprendio a tocar su pelo rosa, sorprendiendose de lo suave y sedoso que era.

Duerme bien Natsu. ( dijo Lucy rindiendose y quedandose dormida)

Natsu sonrio y abrió un ojo.

Duerme bien , mi Lucy. ( dijo para luego volver-se a dormir.)


	16. El descontrol y el sobre

Unas horas después llegaron a su destino. Todos miravan con asombro y diverson al terrorífico lugar ( menos Erza que estava seria como siempre y Lucy que lo mirava con miedo.)

Era un lugar infernal, todas la atracciones tenian nombres terroríficos, y todas ellas eran negras y oscuras, algunas con sangre ( esperando que sea pintura) y de fondo se oían los gritos de la gente.

Odio este lugar ( dijo Lucy) Mejor vamonos. ( dijo dirigiendose a Erza.)

Tarde ( dijo señalando a los tres idiotas que ya estaban corriendo hacia alguna atracción.

Natsu, Gray Happy! ( gritó Lucy desesperada)

Vamosa pasar-lo bien, Lucy. ( dijo Erza mirandola con una sonrisa)

V-vale pero no te separes de mi porfavor.

Tranquil·la.

En todo el dia estubieron montando en atracciones de terror dónde la mayoria heran de sustos dónde Lucy no paraba de abrazar-se a Erza ( cosa que puso un poco celoso a Natsu) y llorar, Gray tuvo algún que otro susto ( pocos), Happy también se asustaba con facilidad y estaba abrazando-se con Lucy, Natsu no le daba miedo, prácticamente estaba todo el rato riendose dela reacciones de Lucy y Happy y peleandose con Gray. Y Erza...

Bueno Erza estubo todo el rato seria y no se asustaba pero si algún montruo ( obviamente era una persona disfrazada) la asustaba ella le daba una paliza y acababan hechandolos de la atracción.

Vamos a otra! (gritó Natsu contento)

No porfavor vamonos ya ! (gritó Lucy llorando)

Por cierto no creeís que ha bajado la temperatura? ( pregunto Gray)

Gray tu ropa. ( dijo Happy, Gray ya estava otra vez en calzoncillos)

AAahh!, desde cuando- ?

Desde la última atracción ( confirmó Erza)

Tch, strepper. ( dijo Natsu frunciendo el ceño)

Que has dicho imbecil?! ( dijo Gray empujandolo)

Lo que has oído iceberg!

Freidora!

Come-hielo!

Afeminado!

Calzonazos!

Ya vasta! ( les gritó Erza dandoles ona patada mandandolos contra una paret. – Tengo hambre, vamos a comer algo. ( dijo Erza aún molesta dirigiendose a un pequeño bar.)

Ve llendo, yo y Happy iremos a traer a ese par. ( dijo Lucy hacercandose a los medio muertos que estaban pegados a la paret.

Después de curar las heridas de Natsu y Gray empezarón a comer.

De repente algo captó a mirada de Natsu.

Lucy tienes un poco de salsa en la mejilla.. ( dijo mirandole la mejilla fijamente.)

Mmmm cierto. Dijo Lucy .

Ella cogió una servilleta para limpiar-se hasta que notó algo suave y calido contra su mejilla.

Natsu no pudo aguantar la tentación y le lamió la salsa de su mejilla con su llengua.

Erza, Gray y Happy se quedaron atónitos y Lucy se sonrojó mucho.

Natsu! ( le gritó Lucy, pero se sorprendió al ver-lo. Estava sudando mucho y le costava respirar.

Perdon, t-tengo que ir al baño! ( Dijo Natsu cuando salió corriendo al baño)

Que le pasa? ( se pregunto Lucy.)

**Natsu pov:**

La virgen... esto de no tener esos malditos caramelos es un puto infierno! ( gritó Natsu muy enfadado).

Dichosa temporada de apreamiento...

_Flashbak, normal pov:_

Natsu entró corriendo al Gremio, Era unas horas antes de irse con los demás a las atracciones del terror.

Natsu buscó con la mirada hasta encontrar a Gajeel que comia una placa de Hierro.

Natsu corrió, lo hagarró de cuello y salió del gremio.

Que haces idiota come-fuego?! ( le gritó Gajeel)

Que me pasa? ( le pregunto mirandolo fríamente)

De que hablas?

No me estarás ocultando algo sobre eso del enamoramiento de los dragones no? ( dijo mirandolo desconfiadamente)

Te pasa algo Natsu?

Natsu suspiro y miro a Gajeel fijamente.

Antes, con ver a Lucy desnuda, o si me fijaba en su cuerpo me excitava y a duras penas no me descontrolava. Pero desde el último dia en el hotel.. ahora a vezes con solo olerla o tocar-la me excito.

Gajeel lo miro fijamente y suspiró.

Intenta mantenerte alejado un poco de ella.

Que!, no quiero!, tu mismo me dijiste que no podria mantenerme alejada de ella no?!

Natsu, es por el bien de ella!

Natsu se sorprendio y se preocupo.

Que me pasa, Gajeel ?

Es la 2a parte del enamoramiento de un dragon. La epoca del apareamiento.

He?

Y esto es solo el principio, mas adelanto no controlaras ni tu cuerpo ni tu mente y terminaras perdiendo la cabeza para sentirte denro de ella.

Natsu se sonrojo un poco y aparto la mirada.

Y que hago para evitar-lo?

Nada

He?!

Actua con normalidad, al principio de esta epoca te podrás controlar bien pero cuando empiezes a perder la cabeza con solo olerla o tocar-la intenta alejarte de ella y hazmelo saber.

Vale ( dijo Natsu serio) Pero.. Que me pasara al final de esta etapa?

Tu instinto te dominará por completo, no podrás evitar-lo, y te comportarás como un animal, un depredador que persigue a su presa y que no parara hasta unir-se con ella

Le hare daño? ( pregunto con miedo)

NO, por mucho que te controle el instinto , un dragon NUNCA hará daño a su pareja.

Natsu suspiró.

Pero...

Natsu se puso tenso de inmediato. Pero...?

El problema no es si le haras dañoa ella. Harás daño a la gente que te rodea para que no lleges hacia ella.

Te refieres a Fairy tail?

Si

Y no se puede evitar?

No, por ahora solo podemos estar alertas, y tener cuidado.

A mi lo que mas me procupa de esto es otra cosa.

El que?

Lucy. Gajeel, cuando el instinto me controle, halejala de mi.

Pero!

Ya se que no puedo mantenerme alejada de ella!, pero no quiero obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quiere!

... ( Gajeel se quedo callado)

Gajeel, te lo suplico ( dijo Natsu arrodilandose por primera vez delate del él) cuando pierda el control haz que Lucy huya lejos. Hasta que se me pase, o algo, y si intento herirós atacarme.

Natsu, no se si lo del apareamiento es temporal o hasta que lo consumáis.

Lo se. Pero yo no puedo hacer otra cosa.

Mmmmm. Hablaré con el maestro y con la vieja sobre esto. Seguro que habrá algo que podamos hacer ( dijo tendiendole la mano para que se levantase, cosa que aceptó).

Ha! Y una cosa mas!

El que ?

De esto a Lucy ni una palabra. Solo cuentase-lo cuando llege el momento.

Entiendo.

Ha ! esperame aquí!

-he?

Natsu salió corriendo. – Esperame aquí voy por algo, ahora vengo!

Sera cabrón ( murmuro Gajeel).

Unos minutos después apareció Natsu con una carta.

Cuando llegue el momento dale esto a Lucy. Dijo Dandole un sobre con el emblema de una llama.

Que es?

Una carta.

Eso ya lo se idiota!, Digo que que dice!

Mmmmm

Que dice!

Natsu sonrio.

Mis sentimientos y mi amor por ella.


	17. El Pueluche de dragón y el plan

Natsu hizo una leve sonrisa al recordar lo que escribió en el sobre . Después de despejar su mente en el baño ( mas bien reventar-se a hostias hasta volver en si) pensó en lo ocurrido.

Mmmm , creo que tengo que empezar a alejarme de Lucy, cada vez que me toca o me roza me pongo muy nervioso y tengo miedo de que mis instinto se hagan cargo de mi.

Natsu salió del baño lleno de moratones y sangre.

Natsu! que te ha pasado!? ( exclamó Lucy muy procupada)

Jajaja, nada, nada, esque me he resbalado con el agua del suelo y me he comido el espejo. ( dijo Natsu sonriendo y riendo como un idiota)

Osea... , que todos esos moratones, cortes y hemorrajias internas, son porque te has chocado con el espejo. ( Dijo Gray desconfiadamente)

Que pasa! No me crees!? ( le gritó Natsu)

Pues no!, haber como vas a acabar asi por haberte chocado con un espejo!?, si te vas a inventar alguna excusa intenta que sea mas creïble idiota!.

Que has dicho? ( dijo Natsu chocando su frente con la de Gray de forma desafiante)

Lo que has oido capullo!.

Al final Erza, les dió otra paliza ( y Lucy tuvo que volver-los a curar) y fueron a dar una vuelta para comprar recuerdos.

Empezaron a mirar las tiendas y hubo un peluche que le llamó la atención a Lucy.

Era el peluche de un dragoncito rojo muy mono que le recordava a Natsu.

Lucy se hacercó al dependiente de la tienda.

Disculpe cuanto vale ese peluche?

Para conseguir ese dragoncito tiene que coger ese martillo de goma y picar en esa palanca, depende la fuerza del golpe lo coseguira, tiene que ser superior a 80 puntos . ( habian números del 1 al 100.)

Vale ( sonrió Lucy no muy convencida, cogiendo el martillo.)

Son 3 intentos, 5 $ señorita.

Lucy le pagó al dependiente, cogió el martillo y golpeó fuertemente sacando como resultado 45.

No tengo la fuerza suficiente. Tal vez se lo pida a Erza, No mejor no, seguro que acaba rompiendo la maquina ( penso Lucy)

Que haces lucy? ( le pregunto Natsu sin hacercar-se mucho a ella)

Esque quiero ese dragoncito rojo, pero para conseguir-lo tengo que superar la puntuación 80 de esta maquina.

De repente una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Natsu pensando: ( superar 80 puntos = peluche para Lucy= lucy abrazo Natsu= Natsu feliz).

Yo te lo consigo Lucy! ( dijo empocionado cogiendo el martillo.)

V-vale pero no te fies es complicado, yo solo he sacado 45 puntos.

Debilucha ( murmuro Natsu haciendo una risita)

Te he oído! ( le gritó Lucy.)

Natsu cogió fuertemente el martillo y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas sacando 70 puntos.

Queeee!? ( gritó Natsu cabreado)

Decías... ( murmuro Lucy con una sonrisita.)

Esta maquina estupida esta amañada! ( le gritó Natsu al Dependiente.)

No lo está señor!, ( le gritó molesto el dependiente) la verdad es que poca gente llega a superar los 60 puntos, se nota que eres fuerte chaval, pero no lo suficiente. ( dijo sonriendo el dependiente haciendo cabrear mas a Natsu)

Bueno Natsu , no te enfades, solo es un muñeco, si no puedes no pasa nada. ( Dijo Lucy intentando calmar-lo).

Da igual, pero tu lo quieres no? ( Le dijo mirandola seriamente)

Mmm, si ( dijo Lucy nerviosa)

Pues ya está, además tu ya sabes que yo no me rindo nunca no ? ( dijo Natsu sonriendole ampliamente.)

Supungo ( dijo Lucy suspirando y sonriendo levemente)

Natsu cogió el martillo otra vez para hacer el último intento, pero cuando iba a golpear apareció Happy, que tubo un plan para provocar a Natsu y poner-lo celoso.

Natsu, dejalo , mejor dejase-lo a Gray que seguro que puede.

Natsu se quedó rígido por unos segundos con el martillo sostenido por encima de su cabeza y a punto de golpear.

Esa frase afectó mucho al jovent dragon que volvió a pensar: Gray superar 80 puntos= peluche para Lucy = Lucy abraza Gray = Paro cardíaco para Natsu = Natsu muere.)

Natsu se recuperó al pensar en eso.

Los cojones! ( gritó muy cabreado golpeando fuertemente el martillo con la palanca. La puntuación llegó al 100 y luego la maquina explotó por el fuerte golpe.

Lucy, Happy , Erza y Gray se quedaron como estatuas, y el dependiente flipando.

Natsu miró al dependiente con una mirada furiosa y le dijo.

He llegado a 100 puntos, Dame el peluche para Lucy.

El dependiente se asusto y le dió el peluche sin pensar-lo dos vezes. ( iba a hacer a Natsu pagar por romper la maquina pero si lo hacia no creo que saliera vivo XD).

Natsu cogió el peluche i se lo dió a Lucy con una enorme sonrisa diciendo:

Todo tuyo Luce.

Gracias Natsu ( Sonrió Lucy cogiendo el peluche.)

Natsu la miro confundiado.

Que pasa? ( pregunto ella)

Jeje, no nada ( dijo el disimulando, en realidad estava decepcionado, pensando que le daría un abrazo.)

Empezaron a caminar de vuelta a las atracciones y a Natsu se le hacercó Erza y Gray.

Lo has hecho bien. ( Dijo ella abrazandolo a su manera. Osea cogiendolo de la cabeza y estampandolo con su armadura.)

Gra-cias Er-za ( Dijo Natsu magullado)

Buen intento cabeza de llama. ( le sonrió Gray)

Natsu le miro friamente y enfadado recordando el comentario de Happy y le dijo:

Te tendré vijilado.

Gray se quedo quieto y confundido. – Que le he echo yo ahora a este?- Se preguntava.

Poco después encontraron una Atracción que llamó la atención de Erza.

Quietos!, vayamos a esta! ( les dijo firmemente haciendo que se detuvieran y mieraran la atracción.

La atracción se llamava la casa encantanda, Era una mansión escalofriante donde habían trampas y sustos.

Todos estraron. Pero antes de entrar Gray habló a Erza sonriendo.

Todo según el plan no?

Si, ya veremos como terminan ese par ( dijo Erza sonriendo mirando a Natsu y Lucy que estaban hablando y riendo junto con Happy)

La que me da pena es la pobre Lucy, se asustara demasiado no crees?

Tranquilo, Natsu estará con ella ( sonrió Erza) solo espero que el idiota no la pifie y aproveche la oportunidad.

Si ( dijo Gray suspirando)

Erza sonrió y empezaron a entrar.

Buena suerte, Natsu, Lucy ( murmuro Erza sonriendo con un aura escalofriante).


	18. pesadilla en la casa encantada (parte 1)

La atracción empezó, la mansión era muy terrorífica. Erza iba delante con Lucy al lado agarrandola del brazo con una mano y con la otra cogiendo al dragoncito, Happy estava abrazado al pecho de Lucy muy fuertemente ( cosa que puso muy celoso a Natsu), detras de los tres iban Natsu y Gray discutiendo.

Tengo miedoooo ( lloriqueó Lucy)

Lucy, afloja el agarre que casi no puedo moverme ( dijo Erza)

Lucy no hay porque tener miedo, todo esto es falso. ( dijo Gray)

Lo se pero esque... ( se quejó Lucy)

Happy, amigo, por que no vienes conmigo un rato? ( le pregunto Natsu disimulando el enfado)

No Gracias, estoy mejor aquí. ( Le dijo Happy abrazando, pegando-se mas fuerte al pecho de Lucy y sonriendo a Natsu malicionsamente.)

V-vale amigo, luego hablamos ( dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada espeluznante que decia: luego te mato. Natsu al ver como se abrazaba mas fuerte al pecho de Lucy sintió: rabian, celos , odio y sobre todo envidia.)

Siguieron recorriendo la mansión no pasaba nada fuera de lo normal. Se podian oír los chillidos de Lucy, las risas de Natsu, los insultos y peleas de Gray y Natsu, y las hostias de Erza...

Todo seguia igual hasta que de repente una voz monstruosa y escalofriante habló diciendo: -Grayyy

La voz repetía varia vezes su normbe, y aunque no lo demostrava Gray se estava poniendo nervioso.

Que coño es esa voz, y porque dice mi nombre? ( dijo Gray mostrandose un poco nervioso)

Tranquilo Gray, será otro fantasma falso. ( dijo Erza preparandose para otro susto)

Que pasa, la princeseta del hielo, tiene miedo? ( dijo Natsu riendo)

Mas quisieras idota! ( le gritó Gray enfadado)

Buah! Tengo miedooo! ( lloriqueó Lucy)

De repente una sombra se acercó por detras, hacia Lucy.

Lucy sintió una respiración detras suyo y que le dijo:

Te llevaré al infiernoooo ( dijo la voz sonando escalofriante.)

Lucy se giró y golpeó a esa persona gritando: - No me toques!.

Esa persona se cayo al suelo:

Ay! Lucy! Te has pasado! ( le gritó Natsu levantandose del suelo).

Pues no me asustes asin idiota. ( Dijo Lucy pegandole)

Ha!, perdon! Lucy! Deja ya de pegarme! ( dijo Natsu recibiendo golpes en la cara por Lucy.

Chicos parad ya! ( gritó Erza)

Aye! ( gritaron Lucy y Natsu. Lo raro fue que esta vez Natsu pegó a Lucy detras suyo en forma de protección aún con el miedo que le tenía a Erza.)

Natsu, Porque escondes a Lucy asin de mi? ( pregunto Erza confundida)

Bu-bueno Erza, como gritaste tan fuerte me asusté y pense que ibas a golpearnos asin que escondí a Lucy detras de mi para que no le des a ella.)

En ese momento Erza tuvo una idea.

Eso es raro en tí Natsu, normalmente cada vez que te asustas de mi acabas o abrazandote con Gray o escondiendote detras de Lucy, es la primera ves que la protejes de mi asin, aun sabiendo que te puedo dar a ti . ( dijo Erza)

Ya, Erza, me ha salido solo, pero si aun asin si quieres golpear a alguin golpeame a mi , a ella no le hagas daño, vale! ( dijo Natsu serio, pero al ser Erza no podia evitar temblar un poco.)

Natsu.. ( Lucy estava muy sorprendida por ese discurso y sonrió levemente sonrojadose, escondiendo su cara es la espalda temblorosa de Natsu.) gracias ( dijo En un susuro que solo oyó Natsu.)

Natsu oyó a Lucy decir su nombre y después le dijo gracias, apoyando su cabeza en su espalda. Natsu empezó otra vez a sudar por el contacto con Lucy. Se separó un poco de ella y se giró para mirarla. – Tranquila. Dijo con voz relajante y acariciandole la cabeza provocando un sonrojo en Lucy.

Ejem ( interrumpió Erza), perdón por estroper el momento pero donde esta Gray?

Natsu y Lucy se giraron en dirección donde estava Gray pero solo vieron a Happy.

Happy? (dijo Natsu confundido)

He buscado a Gray en las zonas mas cercanas a aquí pero no hay rastro. ( dijo Happy preocupado)

Donde se habra metido el idiota ese? ( murmuro enfadado Natsu)

Mmmmm, no es propio de Gray desaparecer asi porque si ( dijo Erza)

Chicos, es solo una teoria, pero no creeis que la desaparición de Gray puede tener algo que ver con esa voz que llamó su nombre? ( pregunto asustada Lucy, Haciendo que los otros tres la miraran sorprendidos)

Es cierto, no es normal que una misteriosa voz que sale de la nada llame a una persona y segundos después esa persona desaparezca. ( dijo erza pensando)

Donde estará Gray? ( dijo Happy preocupado y triste.)

Ese idiota... dejadlo! Seguro qu esta por allí desnudandose o buscando su ropa, ya volverá. ( dijo Natsu despreocupadamente)

Natsu! esto es serio, ( dijo Lucy mirandolo seriamente.)

Vale, vale, vayamos a buscar-lo ( dijo aun enfadado)

Todos empezaron a buscar a Gray, cuanto mas buscaban mas se preocupavan de que no aparecía y hasta Natsu empezó a preocuparse por su amigo-rival.

Los sustos y los monstruós ya no aparecían y eso hizo sospechar a Erza.

Gray! ( Gritó por enésima vez Lucy)

Gray, donde estas!?, ven!, tengo un pescado para ti! ( gritó happy)

Gray!, ven aquí ahora mismo si no quieres que te rompa las dioctrias a puñetazos! ( gritó erza)

Idiota come hielo! Ven aquí cobarde! Que te has olvidado tus calzonzillos! ( gritó Natsu de forma cómica)

No creo que aparezca si lo llamais de esa forma! ( les gritó Lucy)

De que forma? ( dijeron confundidos)

Después de media hora buscandolo volvió a sonar esa voz. – Erza.

Quien eres? Y donde tienes a Gray? ( dijo Erza sacando su espada) pero la voz seguia diciendo su nombre.

Erza no te alejes de nosotros ( decia Lucy) tenemos que permanecer unidos.

La voz seguia llamando a Erza y eso la puso mas furiosa. Erza sacó su una de sus armaduras y la rodeó un aura mortal haciendo que intencionalment se alejaran Natsu, Lucy y Happy.

Erza da miedo! ( lloriqueó Happy en el pecho de Lucy)

Sal de allí gato asqueroso ( Gruño Natsu cogeindo a Happy y intendando apartar-lo de Lucy.

Chicos, no hay tiempo para tonteries! ( les gritó Lucy enfadada rodeada de un aura terrorífica muy parecida a la de Erza.)

Aye ( dijeron Natsu y Happy llorando y abrazados viendo al segundo demonio ( el primero es erza).

Erza! ( Lucy corrió para llegar a Erza, Erza la vió corriendo hacia ella y ambas alargaron sus manos para coger-se)

Pero cuando estuvieron a punto de coger-se las luzes se apagaron y Lucy calló al suelo gimiendo de dolor.

Lucy! ( gritó Natsu preocupado al oírla) donde estas?!

Erza! ( gritó happy)

Natsu buscó a Lucy en la oscurridad mientras que ella se levantaba y buscava a Erza.

De repente las luces volvieron y Natsu corrió hacia Lucy que estava buscando a Erza.

Lucy estas bien?! (preguntó Natsu )

Si, estoy bien, pero donde está Erza?! ( le pregunto nerviosa )

Natsu miró por los alrededores. –Happy!

Nada, ya he mirado por los alrededores, ni rastro ni de Erza ni de Gray! ( dijo Happy cansado por la busqueda volando)

Esto se esta poniendo feo, tenemos que encontrar-los. ( dijo Natsu serio)

Si, pero por donde buscamos? Hemos buscado a Gray por todos lados y ni rastro, Con Erza tiene que ser igual. ( dijo Lucy preocupada)

Natsu y esa cara? ( pregunto happy mirando la expressión de miedo y temor en el rostro de Natsu.

Natsu giró la cara para mirar a Lucy y su temor aumentó.

Natsu estas bien? ( dijo Lucy preocupada)

Chicos, esto es serio, he olfateado el aire y no he olido ni rastro de Gray ni de Erza en toda la atracción. ( dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a los dos)

En toda la atracción? ( pregunto Lucy con temor)

Si ( dijo Natsu sujetandola mas fuerte de la mano).

Espera, espera ( dijo Happy) Hay una voz que llama a Gray y luego desapareze, luego igual con Erza, y según tu, ellos no estan en esta atracción no?

Si ( asintió Natsu)

Espera! ( Grito Lucy asustada ) entonces eso significa que..

Si, ahora los que estamos mas en peligro somos nosotros ( dijo Natsu mirando a Lucy preocupado).

Tenemos que encontrar la salida pero ya! ( dijo Happy)

Pero.. y Erza y Gray? ( pregunto Lucy muy nerviosa)

Ellos no estan en esta atracción, si queremos encontrar-los estaran fuerza. ( Dijo Natsu)

Pero.. ( dijo Lucy temblando)

Lucy! ,Los que estamos en peligro somos nosotros, es solo question de tiempo de que es voz vuelva a sonar! Tenemos que salir de aquí pero ya! ( gritó Natsu cogiendo a Lucy de la mano y corriendo) – Vamos happy!

Aye sar!

**Natsu pov:**

Sea lo que sea esa voz, iremos desapareciendo uno a uno si no encontramos la salida, Pero lo que mas me preocupa ahora es Lucy. Me da igual quien sea esa voz, como toque un solo pelo de Lucy Lo mato ( sea quien sea) !


	19. pesadilla en la casa encantada (parte 2)

Natsu,Lucy y Happy corrieron todo lo que pudieron buscando la salida, pero no la encontraron.

De repente Lucy tropezó y se calló.

Lucy! ( gritó Natsu preocupado)

Estas bien!? ( le preguntó Happy preocupado)

Si, no es nada ( dijo ella sonriendo)

Como que no es nada?!, estas sangrando! ( dijo Natsu mirando la sangre de su rodilla)

No, esto me lo hize antes, cuando se apagaron las Luces, ahora no me he hecho nada. ( dijo ella sonriendo)

Te habias echo daño, y no me has dicho nada!? ( le pregunto enfadado)

Solo es unpequeño corte ! ( le gritó enfadada)

Tch, en cualquier caso te duele? ( pregunto Natsu intentando contener su ira, no queria pelearse con ella)

Un poco ( dijo ella relajandose)

Sube ( dijo el girandose)

He?

A mi espalda

Puedo ir yo sola ( dijo ella levantandose)

No seas testaruda y sube! ( dijo el empezando a cansar-se)

Valeee ( dijo subiendose)

Natsu se levantó con Lucy en su espalda y empezó a córrer.

Si peso mucho o te cansas dimelo que no me duele tanto. ( dijo ella preocupada)

Puedo contigo ( dijo girando un poco la cabeza y sonriendole)

Estuvieron buscando la salida hasta que no pudieron mas y tomaron un descanso.

Creo que afuera ya sera de noche. ( dijo Lucy)

AAAAA tengo hambre! ( gritó natsu)

Y yo también! (gritó Happy lloriquando)

Grrr callad! ( les gritó Lucy transformada en el segundo demonio)

Aye!

Dios.. empiezo ha tener frio.. ( dijo Lucy abrazandose)

Natsu la miró fijamente.

Si pasa frio podria resfriar-se, sera difícil para mi con eso de la temporada del apareamiento, pero su salut es mas importante ( pensó Natsu)

Lucy sintió como unos cálidos y Fuertes brazós la rodeavan, levantó la vista y vió ha Natsu sonriendole tiernamente.

Natsu que haces? ( dijo ella apenada)

Tienes frio no?, si me abrazó a ti no pasarás frio.

Cierto, que eres una estufa parlante? ( bromeó Lucy sonriendole)

Muy graciosa, y tu que eres una conejita congrandes pechos? ( dijo el riendo)

Eres un pervertido! ( dijo ella dándole un codazo en la tripa)

Ug! Luceee ( dijo el sosteniendo su estomago con una mueca de dolor y diversión)

Luego Natsu se sacó su jersey quedando desnudo de cintura para arriba.

Que haces!? ( gritó Lucy sonrojada) No pienso hacer nada contigo esta noche, asin que ya te estas vistiendo!.

No seas mal pensada, era solo para taparnos con mi jersey. ( dijo el rodando los ojos)

Lucy eres una malpensada ( se bufó Happy)

Callate maldito gato! ( le gritó ella avergonzada)

Natsu abrazó a Lucy y se tumbaron al frio suelo tapandose con el jersey de Natsu.

Estoy en el cielo ( penso Natsu sonriendo hasta que de repente un gato azul se metió entre los dos separandolos un poco.)

Happy! Que haces!? ( le gritó enfadado natsu)

Esque tengo sueñooo ( dijo el haciendo un puchero)

Pues duerme con el peluche ( dijo Natsu señalando al muñeco que estava al lado suyo)

No, yo quiero dormir con Lucy ( dijo el gato travieso abrazandose al pecho de Lucy)

Tu! Gato pervertido! No te enganches allí! ( le gritó un envidioso Natsu)

Da igual Natsu, no me hace daño y asin los tres dormimos juntos no? ( dijo Lucy sonriendole tiernamente haciendo que el corazón del joven dragon latiera locamente)

Ya, pero... ( dijo el mirando iritado al gatito durmiendo en el pecho de su rubia)

Buenas noches Natsu, Happy ( dijo ella tumbandose y ignorandolo)

Buenas noches Lucy, y Natsu ( dijo happy girandose y sonriendo picantonamente a Natsu).

A que viene esa cara! ( dijo Natsu enfadado haciendo que los otros dos rieran).

Poco después se durmieron. A Natsu le costó mas teniendo a Lucy tan cerca, peró al final se durmió.

De repente Lucy se despertó porque oyó esa voz escalofriante diciendo: -Happy

Lucy abrió los ojos ampliamente y buscó al gato, pero no lo encontró.

Natsu! Natsu! ( gritó ella moviendo a un Natsu durmiendo con cara de idiota, sonriendo y con una babita estilo anime).

Lucee... ( dijo el durmiendo)

Deja de soñar conmigo y despierta idiota! ( gritó ella dandole una bofetada)

AAA! Lucy que haces!? ( gritó el levantandose y mirandole enfadado)

Happy no esta! ( le gritó ella enfadada)

Que!?

Empezarón a buscar a Happy por los alrededores pero no lo encontraron, Lucy ya tenia la herida curada ( se la curó Natsu el dia anterior)

Happy! ( llamaron durante mucho rato, pero no apareció)

Lucy esa voz sonó mientras dormia? ( pregunto Natsu mirandola seriamente)

Si, me despertó esa voz, pero ya no ví a Happy.

Lucy vió que natsu estava pensando. ( raro he )

Tenemos que encontrar la salida. ( dijo decidido)

Pero happy...

Happy estará bien, seguro estará con Gray y Erza.

Lucy asintió y ambos empezaron a córrer buscando a la salida.

Buscaron la salida pero no la encontraban y por si fuera poco de repente volvieron a aprecer mostruos falsos a los que Natsu los golpeava, pero Lucy no parava de chillar y lloriquear hasta que no pudo mas.

Lucy se calló de rodillas al suelo jadeando de cansancio.

Natsu se giró y vió que ella ya no podia mas, se acercó a ella.

Lucy, ya se que estas cansada pero tenemos que salir de aquí!

Ya lo se, pero no puedo moverme ( dijo empezando a llorar)

Oye y ahora porque lloras?! ( Dijo Natsu preocupado)

Esqueee seguro que ahora me toca desaparecer a miii ( dijo sollozando)

Eso no lo digas ni en broma! ( le dijo Natsu cogiendola de los hombros intentando que le mire a la cara)

Vamos Natsu, sabes tan bien como yo que ahora me toca desaparecer a mi! ( dijo mirandolo con los ojos llenos de miedo y lágrimas)

Natsu la cogió en brazos y empezó a córrer.

Natsu que haces! Bajame! ( lloriqueó Lucy intentando que Natsu la soltara)

Callate Lucy!, ( dijo mirandola muy enfadado) se que ahora te tocará a ti, pero no dejaré que te alejen de mi! Tendran que llevarme contigo!. (Lucy se quedó muy sorprendida)

Como... como es que no tienes miedo? ( pregunto ella en un susurro)

Lo tengo, pero me da mucho mas miedo perderte ( dijo lo último en un susurro)

Gracias Natsu ( dijo ella abrazandolo al cuello)

No te preocupes que a ti nadie te hará nada. ( dijo el secondole las lagrimas con un dedo.)

Siguieron corriendo hasta que esa voz volvió ha sonar diciendo: - Lucy

Noooo! ( gritó Lucy llorando agarando-se muy fuerte ha Natsu. Este por su parte cayo de rodillas al suelo y la abrazó de forma muy protectora, y miró hacia arriba buscando de donde venia esa voz.

Quien eres cabron!?, no te hacerques a Lucy malnacido!, como te la lleves te mato! (gritó furioso con los ojos rojos y los colmillos ya crecidos, mientras por la piel le salian sus escames rojizas y el pelo se le movia pareciendo llamas)

Lucy...Lucyy..Lucy ( la voz seguia susurrando su nombre y ella no podia dejar de llorar en el pecho de Natsu)

Natsu al ver que esa voz seguia llamando a su rubia paso de ira y fúria a temor y desesperación.

NOOOOOO!, Porfavoor!, Te lo suplico! Dejala en paz! Llevame a mi! Pero a ella no la toques! Te lo suplico! ( dijo llorando y agarrando mas fuerte a Lucy para que no se la llevaran)

De repente las luces se apagaron y Natsu se desesperó aún mas:

Dejala en paz!

Natsu abrazó a Lucy muy fuerte y enterro su rostre entre su pelo y cerró sus ojos. Al abrir-los vió que estaban fuera de la atracción justamente en la salida.

Miro en frente suyo y se encontro con Gray y Happy sonriendolos Maliciosamente y a Erza con una sonrisa en la cara y un poco preocupada por Lucy que seguia llorando y temblando en el pecho de Natsu.

Cabrones! ( rugió Natsu intentando saltar hacia Gray para matar-lo pero Lucy se lo impidió)

No me dejes! ( le gritó Lucy abrazando-lo muy fuerte )

Natsu se levantó y tenia a Lucy envuelta a el como un koala. El sonrió y le acarició la cabeza. Se acercó a su oído y le susurro: - Nunca.

Después vinieron los demás para disculpar-se con Lucy ( a Natsu no le hicieron ni caso XD) y intentar que parara de llorar y que se separara de Natsu, pero por mucho que lo intentavan, ella no lo soltava.

Después cuando Lucy se recuperó Erza les explicó como habian echo lo de desaparecer y lo de las voces. Al parecer el encargado de la atracción era un mago que usaba mágia telepática y de teletransportación.

El resto del dia se lo pasaron comiendo y burlandose de Natsu imitando su voz:

Noooo! porfavor llevame a mi! ( gritó Gray de forma graciosa imitando a Natsu)

No me imites cabrón ( gritó Natsu)

Jajaja calla nena llorona! (se rió Gray)

Yo no he llorado!

SI lo has echo!

Que no!

Que si!

No!

Si!

I siguieron así hasta que Erza los dejó cao. Sin duda ese dia lo recordarian todos. Sobretodo Natsu y Lucy.


	20. Una Lucy borracha y un descontrol

**En el gremio:**

Natsu y los demas deberian llegar hoy no? ( pregunto Mirajanee al maestro)

Si, pero conociendolos seguro que habrán destruido algo y yo tendré que pagar-lo ( dijo Makarov empezando a llorar)

Maestro... (suspiró Mirajane estilo anime)

Gajeel estava en una esquina preguntando-se cuando enloquecerá Natsu. ( me refiero a cuando perdera el control )

De repente Gajeel olfateó el aire y suspiró : - ya llegan.

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron y entraron los chicos.

Ya hemos llegado ( dijo Erza sonriendo.)

Bienvenidos ( dijo Mirajane sonriendo)

Erza , Gray y Happy entraron y empezaron a hacer lo de siempre ( comer pasteles, desnudar-se y comer peces XD)

Pero Natsu se sentó en una esquina deprimido y enfadado y Lucy se sentó con el para intentar animar-lo.

Que le pasa a Natsu? ( le pregunto Mirajane a Erza)

Nah.. aun esta enfadado por la "bromita" que le hemos hecho.

Mmmm Erza, encerrar a unas personas en una atracción de terror durante dos dias, mientras sus amigos van desapareciendo y buscando la salida para sobrevivir, no lo considero una "bromita"( dijo Mira sonriendo y con una gotita estilo anime)

A mi eso me da igual.. ( dijo Erza mientras comia)

**De mientras Natsu y Lucy:**

Natsu, venga, no puedes estar enfadado para siempre. ( dijo Lucy preocupada)

Malditos sean.. me han metido un susto de muerte y encima se han burlado de mi todo el viaje, ¡Y el viaje dura 7 horas! ( murmuro Natsu, y lo ultimo lo gritó enfadado)

Ya, pero durante el viaje tu perdiste el conocimiento 5 horas por el mareo. ( dijo Lucy sonriendo)

Ya, pero a mi lo que me enfada mas ha sido esa broma de mal gusto..si te hubiera pasado algo... ( dijo Natsu cogiendole la mano y temblando al recordar el momento)

Lucy se sonrojoy sonrió.

No me hubiera pasado nada ( dijo acariciandole el pelo de forma amorosa) tu estabas conmigo no?

Natsu la miró sorprendido por lo dicho y se sonrojo, luego apartó la mirada para que ella no lo viese sonrojado.

Bueno.. pero ellos se pasaron ( dijo intentando cambiar de tema)

Si, pero que ibamos a hacer? Si le echas la bronca a Gray solo conseguiras una pelea, Happy solo te ignorara y Erza seguramente te dejara en cama por una semana. ( dijo Lucy suspirando)

Cierto.., Bueno entonces le hecho la culpa a Gray , me apeteze un poco de juerga ( dijo sonriendo de forma desafiante)

Lucy suspiro y fue a hablar con sus amigas.

Llegó la noche y decidieron montar una fiesta.

Huvo música, bebidas y peleas, Natsu se estaba peleando con Gajeel y Gray hasta que vino Erza y los tres huyeron de ella, Mirajanee se puso ha cantar en el escenario, Lucy estaba hablando con Levy, Wendy y Charel.

Todo iba normal hasta que Cana decidió mirar sus cartas para ver que pasaría en el futuro.

Cogió una carta muy sorprendida y luego sonrio maliciosamente.

Lucyyy, concurso de bebidas!( gritó Cana sorprendiendo a Lucy)

He!?, no, que yo cuando me emborracho no se lo que hago! ( le dijo Lucy asustada y llendose)

Si me ganas te pago la renta de tu apartamento durante un mes. ( dijo Cana sonriendo, Lucy se congeló en su lugar, pero no duro mucho)

Concurso de bebidas! ( gritó Lucy corriendo para sentar-se en una mesa) venga ven Cana!.

Que rápida! ( gritó Cana flimando)

Cana se sentó con Lucy y Mirajane trajo un montón de bebidas de todo tipo.

Oye Cana y si tu ganas que sacarás a cambio?. ( le preguntó Lucy)

Jeje, ya verás ( dijo sonriendo)

El concurso de bebidas empezó, todos observaban seguros ya, de que ganaria Cana.

Natsu, Happy, Wendy y Levy se dedicaron a animar a Lucy.

Lucy ya hiba por la sexta y Cana por la 15, Cuando Lucy se puso de pie ya borracha y dijo: -ya no puedo mas! ( Cana rió victoriosamente , y siguió bebiendo)

Todos volvieron a lo suyo hasta que..

Gray baila conmigo! ( gritó Lucy abrazando a un sorprendido Gray.)

No , yo no... ( pero se calló al notar dos auras asesinas.)

Natsu erstaba mirando-lo decidido a matar-lo sin Piedad, mientras que ha su lado estaba Juvia mirando a Lucy muy enfadada mientras murmuraba algo de – Gray-samaaaa

Gray muerto de miedo empezó a córrer huyendo de Lucy.

Cuando Lucy se cansó de perseguirlo dijo: -Uy que calor , voy a ponerme mas fresquita.

Dijo quitando-se la camisa provocando muchos sonrojos , hemorrajeas y tios babosos.

Natsu corrió hacia Lucy evitando que se quitara la camisa. Lucy no lo hagas!, y vosotros no mireis cabrones! ( dijo rugiendo)

Cuando Lucy se cansó de intentar quitar-se la camisa se durmió en los brazos de Natsu.

Por el contacto Natsu empezó a temblar y sudar llamando la atención de cierto dragon slayer.

Oye salamander, vas bien? ( pregunto Gajeel preocupado)

Si, tranquilo, puedo contenerme ( dijo Natsu mirandolo decidido)

Mmm, vale pero si ves problemas largate.

Claro. ( dijo Natsu cogiendo a Lucy en brazos.) ahora vuelvo.

Natsu camino hacia el apartamento de Lucy.

Entró por la ventana( como siempre) y la acostó en la cama.

Estaba por volver al gremio cuando noto unos brazos que lo rodeaban y un un cuerpo que lo abrazava por la espalda.

Oye Lucy estas despierta ? ( dijo Natsu girandose)

Sip ( dijo Lucy sonriendo)

P-puedes soltarme?

No.

Lucy cogió a Natsu y lo tumbó en la cama poniendose ella encima de el.

Lucy que hace- ( no pudo terminar porque Lucy lo besó)

Lucy me esta besando!, esto va mal! Yo no queria que nuestro primer beso fuera estando ella borracha!. ( pensó Natsu alterado)

Natsu logró apartar a Lucy un poco de el.

Lucy para!, si haces eso no podre controlarme ( dijo el serio)

Jeje, me da igual ( dijo haciendo una gañota infantil) además tu " amigito del piso de abajo" no dice lo mismo. ( dijo Lucy señalando el bulto de Natsu)

Lucy para! ( Natsu la empujó y el calló de la cama) Lucy estas borracha!

Y que? ( dijo ella bajando de la cama)

Natsu intento escapar-se por la ventana y lo logró, pero antes de saltrar oyó un sollozo.

Se giró y vió a Lucy en la cama agarrando sus rodillas y llorando.

( será una trampa?) penso Natsu, pero aun así no pudo aguantar ver-la llorar y se sentó a su lado.

Oye Lucy porque lloras? ( pregunto Natsu triste)

Esque no me quieres, y no te gusto.. ( dijo ella llorando)

Que dices?!, como no me vas a gustar?! ( dijo Natsu enfadado)

Entonces por que no quieres acostarte conmigo? ( pregunto ella mirandolo con los ojos aguosos)

Natsu después de esa pregunta se quedó de piedra. ( que no quiero que?!, llevo queriendo hacerlo con ella desde que me enamore de ella, pero no lo he echo por ella, si casi la violo dos vezes, después de todo por lo que hemos pasado me dice que si no me gusta?, que si no quiero acostarme con ella?!.

Lucy, quiero acostarme contigo desde que me enamore de ti, hace unos tres meses.

Enserio? ( dijo ella no muy segura)

Si!, porque crees que mate a aquel desgraciado que te tocó?!, porque crees que casi te violo dos vezes?!, porque crees que me he comportado tan protector contigo?!, porque crees que tengo hemorrajias cuando te veo en ropa interior o en bikini?!.

( Lucy se sorprendió por lo que dijo aún estando borracha)

Desde luego Lucy, ha vezes no se quien es mas idiota de los dos en este tema. ( dijo Natsu suspirando)

Entonces, si tanto me quieres y quieres acostarte conmigo, por que no lo haces? ( pregunto ella dudosa)

Natsu la miró fijamente.

Precisamente porque te quiero, no voy a acostarme contigo esta noche. ( dijo el seriamente y con voz un poco seductora y provocadora)

No entiendo.

Natsu la besó suavemente en los labios .

No quiero que nuestra primera vez sea estando tu borracha. ( susurro el cuando se separó)

Entiendo. ( sonrió ella)

Además, si hoy lo hacemos, y mañana te levantas y me ves en tu cama desnudo, seguro que no te acuerdas de nada y me tiras por la ventana. ( dijo el riendo)

Si, la verdad es que eso es lo que haría, y luego se lo diria a Erza. ( dijo ella dejando pálido a Natsu)

A Erzaa!? ( dijo el entrando en panico)

Claro. ( dijo ella como si nada)

Tanto me odias?! ( dijo Natsu perdiendo la cabeza)

De repente Lucy lo abrazó.

Gracias por todo Natsu. Después de este abrazo Lucy se separo y lo besó muy tiernamente.

Pero justo en ese beso Natsu llegó a su límite.

AAAAAAAAAA! ( gritó Natsu empujando a Lucy)

Natsu que te pasa!? ( gritó ella enfadada por el empujon)

Nada!, Perdon! Tengo que irme! ( gito para después saltar por la ventanda y echar a córrer hacia su casa.

Durante el camino empezó a luchar contra sus instintos para no dar media vuelta y ir por Lucy.

Graaaaaa! ( rugió Natsu golpeando arbol por arbol).

Al llegar a su casa se encontró a Happy durmiendo.

Hola Natsu que tal ( dijo el despertando)

Happy ve a decirle a Gajeel que venga!

He?

Ahora! ( le gritó con los ojos ya rojos asustando a Happy que salió volando).

Natsu, cuando se fué cogió unas cadenes y un candado (que utilizó Erza cuando era pequeño para que no escapara de sus broncas y palizas XD) Y salió a fuera.

Se encadenó lo mas fuerte que pudo en un arbol muy gordo impossible de romper.

Y allí empezó a intentar controlar-se.

Dios, es mas doloroso de lo que pensaba, solo espero sobrevivir la noche entera y mañana por la mañana Gajeel se llevará a Lucy. Espero que esto del apareamiento sea solo temporal.

**En otro lugar:**

Happy habló con Gajeel, y el le contó todo lo que le pasa a Natsu dejando al felino de piedra.

Fueron para ver y aguantar a Natsu, y cuando saliera el alba Gajeel iria a avisar a Lucy.

Gajeel por que no te llevas ya a por Lucy? ( le pregunto el gato confuso)

No puedo, Lucy ahora esta borracha y tendra sueño, además Natsu tardará una noche entera en la transformación y la perdida del control y de mientras no podemon dejar que nadie se acerque, si lo vea, se montaria una buena.

Natsu que ya estaba atado empezava a moverse y gritar de dolor, mientras le salian escamas rojizas y le cambiava el tono de sus ojos del verde ( su tono orijinal) al rojo ( tono de dragón de fuego) resistiendo a la tranformación y a su propio control.

Alba (yo): Gracias por leer el fic. Os aviso que a partir de aquí Natsu perderá el control y actuará como una bestia salvaje hasta encontrar a Lucy. Aguantad ya falta poco para que Lucy y Natsu terminen juntos. Cuando ya se hagan pareja haré mas capitulos de acción y mucho romance para que veaís lo que se quieren ( tengo planeado un secuestro ) y vuelvo ha avisar ya que hay muchos comentarios de hacer un lemon, que si fuera por mi lo haría, pero que tengo familiares y conocidos (además de mi madre) siguiendo la historia y no quiero que piensen mal de mi XD mil disculpas y adiós


	21. Instinto de Dragón

**Durante la noche entera en el bosque se oían rugidos, lamentos y súplicas. **

**Al salir el alba Gajeel corrió hacia el apartamento de Lucy. Tenia que darse prisa antes de que Natsu finalize su transformación y ya pierda el control por completo, podria llegar a **romper las cadenas o el arbol.

Gajeel llegó al apartamento y entró por la ventana. Se encontró a Lucy durmiendo .

Bunny girl despierta! ( le gritó haciendo que se levantara de inmediato)

Ayyy!, no grites animal! Que me duele la cabeza! ( dijo Lucy tocandose la cabeza) por cierto que pasó anoche? Y... espera, Gajeel?!, ( gritó muy sorpendida) Que haces en mi cuarto?!

No hay tiempo para explicaciones, ponte algo de ropa, haz las maletas, que nos vamos.

He? A dónde? I porque? ! ( preguntó Lucy alterada)

Porque lo digo yo! ( le gritó él ya cansado)

Calla! ( dijo ella enfadada sorprendiendolo, era la primera vez que le contestaba de esa forma.)

He?

Me da igual! ( dijo ella levantando-se y hacercando-se a el con un aura mortal), y no grites!, mira, has entrado por mi ventana, me has levantado gritandome con el gran dolor de cabeza que tengo! Sin contar que no recuerdo nada de lo de anoche, Y encima me dices que haga mis maletes y me vaya! Y ni siquiera me dices el motivo! Asin que yo de aquí no me voy si no me das una buena razón ! entiendes!? ( le gritó ella en la cara asustandolo)

Hai! ( a vezes da mas miedo qu Erza.) pensó.

Lucy se sentó en la cama y suspiró intentando relajar-se.

Bien empieza, te escucho.

Vale, por empezar, tu sabes que Natsu se ha comportado raro contigo últimamente no?

Si

Vale, tu sabes que Natsu se ha enamorado de ti no?

Si. ( dijo ella intentando ocultar su rubor.) Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con que tanga que irme de casa.

Bien, digamos que el amor de un dragón es diferente al de los humanos. Para nosotros, los dragones nuestra pareja es mas importante que nuestra propia vida, una vez que un dragón se enamora y elije a su pareja, él le es fiel toda la vida, y ese amor dura para siempre, sin ella no son nada, si ella muere es como si les hubieran dejado sin alma y no encuentran razón para seguir viviendo.

( Lucy se quedó medio llorando)- Que bonito ( dijo limpiandose los ojos)

No es momento para llorar! ( gritó Gajeel), como decía, un dragón pasa por tres fases desde que se enamora:

**( aviso de autora: Esta parte puede ser un poco liante asin que prestad atención porfavor **** )**

**La primera fase: la busqueda de parejas:**

Es cuando el dragon empieza a enamorar-se y acepta sus propios sentimientos reconociendolo. También es la fase dónde el dragón intenta mostrarle sus sentimientos y declara-se a su pareaja ( Lucy recordo las vezes que Natsu la abrazó durante las vacaciones y cuando se ponia celoso, también recordó su declaración) también lo muestra protegiendola ( Lucy recordo cuando la protejió del hombre de la playa.) y algunos, nomalmente los más idiotas, haciendo-le la pelota ( Lucy recordo cuando se peleó con Gray por el helado de vainilla que ella quería.)

Pero durante esta fase no todo es romance, Cuando un dragón se enamora , no solo cambian sus sentimientos hacia esa persona, sinó también sus hormonas. Por eso intentó violarte dos veces , no era consciente de lo que hacía, sus intintos de dragón lo controlavan para reclamar a su pareja, osea tu.

( Lucy se sonrojó al reconrar esas dos ocasiónes)

Es verdad, peró en la segunda ocasión pude ver como si el luchara contra si mismo para no hacerme daño.

Natsu nunca te haría daño, aún estando controlado por su lado dragón, un dragón nunca hace daño a su pareja. Entiendes?

Si.

Bien, pero esa fase Natsu ya la ha pasado, ahora ha entrado en la mas peligrosa.

( Lucy trago saliva esperandose lo peor)

**La segunda fase: La temporada del apareamiento**-

La que!? ( gritó Lucy presa del panico)

Escucha! ( le Gritó Gajeel haciendo que ella se calmanra.)

Un dragón no se da cuenta quando pasa de la primera fase a la segunda, pero se da cuenta que empieza a actuar y pensar mas raro sexualment que en la primera. En la primera fase un dragón se excita con ver-la desnuda, en bikini ... ( algunas cosas como los seres humanos.) En cambio en la segunda empieza a excitar-se con tansolo oler-la o tocar-la.

Tu no has observado los últimos dias como Natsu empezó como a sudar o a poner-se nervioso al tocar-te o estar al lado tuyo?

Mmmm si, a vezes cuando venia a mi casa notaba que la temperatura subía y cuando me giraba veía a Natsu sudando y temblando, después se largava sin decir nada.

Eso aprueba lo que he dicho, continúo, cuando un dragón empieza a pasar-le eso, hay un momento en concreto que sus hormonas y instintos no haguantan mas y le reclaman que poseea a su pareja inmediatamente. En ese momente el dragón empieza a enloquecer y a dolerle el cuerpo, algunos dragones que no saben todavia lo que siente su pareja por él o tienen miedo de hacer-le daño ( en este caso Natsu) reprime el control de sus intintos haciendolo aún mas doloroso , para protejer a su pareja, pero por mucho que lo reprima sus instintos se hacen cargo de él, duran mas o meno horas en hacerse cargo por completo de él. Una vez el dragón controlado por sus instintos corre a reclamar a su pareja, cualquier macho que esté cerca de ella lo toma como rival o enemigo aunque en realidad sea un amigo suyo y lucha contra él pensando que quiere hacer-le algo a su hembra, cualquier persona que se meta en medio los cuanta como enemigos.

Y tengo entendido que el esta etapa se supera, y el dragon vuelve en sí cuando él y su pareja se hacen uno ( ya me entendeis XD).

Y tu quieres que me vaya para que Natsu no me atrape no? ( pregunto Lucy aun sorprendida).

Si.

Y que le pasará a Natsu si huyo?

No lo se, entre Erza, Gray, Laxus, yo y los demás lo mantendremos ocupado. Creo que se le pasará dentro de un mes mas o menos.

Un mes?!, y yo dónde me quedo en un mes?! ( gritó Lucy nerviosa.)

No grites!, ten, un billete para ir a Hargeon, allí ves al hostal de la Ciudad, lo tienes reservado.

Eee, gracias? ( dijo ella confudida)

Venga haz las maletas!.

Espera, y la tercera fase?

Gajeel sonrió maliciosamente.

Es la que mas te gustará.

He? Explica.

Valeee

**Fase 3: Dragón pegajoso. ( seguid leyendo y entendereis este titulo XD)**

Durante esta fase el dragón está muy contento de que su pareja lo hayá aceptado, y estará todo el rato dandole abrazos, besos y mostrandole cariño , también hará cosas raras como ronronear, gruñir ( cuando está celoso) , fregar su mejilla con la de su pareja ( como hacen los animales), y también estará muy detallista y aún mas celoso. Estará haciendote regalos cada dos por tres, aunque algunos sean raros, y cada vez que se te hacerque algún hombre aunque sea solo para hablarte, el se pondra muy celoso.

No me imagino a Natsu asin ( dijo Lucy extrañada)

Ni yo, porque tanta curiosidad?

P-por nada ( dijo ella tartamudeando y sonrojandose) – Voy ha hacer las maletas!.

**En otro lugar: **

Gajeel se fué hace media hora pero tu Natsu, sigues igual. ( dijo Happy mirando preocupado a si amigo)

Natsu ya estaba casi transformado y ahora en vez de rugir empezava solo a gruñir y eso era la señal de Happy para huir y avisar al gremio de lo que pasaba.

Natsu tenia las puntas de su pelo en tono rojo y su rosado Cabello se movia pareciendo una llama, ya tenia muchas escamas cubiertas por sus mejillas y el resto de su cuello, tenia los colmillos ya muy crezidos, y los ojos rojos y también le havian salido garras afiladas.

Happy huyó hacia el gremió, y cinco minutos después de ello Natsu enloqueció del todo.

Utilizando sus colmillo mordió y quemó las cadenas.

Al ser libre olfateó el aire buscando a su rubia, y detectó su aroma en su casa. Sonrió al oler-la, pero su expressión cambió a pura rabia al oler el olor de Gajeel.

**Flashbak:**

Una vez el dragon controlado por sus instintos corre a reclamar a su pareja, cualquier macho que esté cerca de ella lo toma como rival o enemigo aunque en realidad sea un amigo suyo y lucha contra el pensando que quiere hacer-le algo a su hembra

**Fin del flashbak**

Natsu enfureció y rugió gritando: - No te atrevas a tocar-la Gajeel !. Sabiendo que el otro Dragón slayer lo oiria, y empezó a córrer en dirección al apartamento de su rubia, corria saltandó de arbol en arbol casi volando a una gran velocidad.

**En el apartamento de Lucy:**

Gajeel oyó el grito de Natsu y se asustó.

Demasiado tarde. ( murmuró asustado)

He?!, Gajeel que ha sido ese ruido, parecia un dragon ( dijo Lucy asustada)

Era Natsu.

Que?! ( gritó Lucy)

No hay tiempo, Lucy toma. ( dijo Gajeel entregandole un sobre con la insignea de una llama)

Que es esto? ( dijo Lucy intentando abrir-lo , pero Gajeel la aturó)

No hay tiempo para esto ahora, coge lo que puedas de tu ropa y corre a la estación. ( dijo Gajeel )

Y tu?

Gejee, tengo compañia ( dijo mirando la ventana dónde a lo lejos se veía una silueta saltando de arbol en arbol)

V-vale ( Lucy a una gran velocidad puso su ropa en una maleta y abrió la Puerta para irse, pero se detuvo antes de irse y fué a un cajón a coger algo.

Lucy que haces?! ( le gritó alterado)

Lucy sacó una colónia de menta y se la echó por el cuerpo.

Que es esto? ( pregunto él tosiendo por la gran cantidad de menta)

Asin Natsu no captará mi olor durante un tiempo,

Buena idea, ponte también esto ( dijo dándole una capa con caputxa.

Lucy la aceptó y se la puso.

Ten cuidado, y no os mateis ( dijo ella dandole un abrazo sorprendiendolo. ) y dale un abrazo a Levy de mi parte ( Gajeel se sonrojó ante la idea) Adiós

Lucy salió de su casa y corrió dirigiendose a la estación.

Buena suerte ( sonrió Gajeel saltando por la ventana corriendo hacia el bosque)

**De mientras Natsu..**

Natsu saltava de arbol en arbol, estaba a punto de llegar a la Ciudad cuando vió a Gajeel encima de un arbol alto.

El se paró en la cima de otro.

Que hacias en casa de mi novia Gajeel? ( dijo Natsu enfadado)

Hablar ( dijo Gajeel simplemente)

Hablar?, bien y donde está ella? ( pregunto Natsu aún enfadado)

Por que quieres saberlo?

Natsu sonrió un poco peligrosamente

No se porque preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta .

Gajeel se puso mas serio

Natsu controlate, no puedes simplemente obligar-la ha hacer algo que no quiere.

No la obligare ( dijo Natsu poniendose serio de repente sorprendiendo a Gajeel) Será algo que haceptará ella.

Natsu, sabes que aunque ella te rechaze lo harás igualment, estas poseído por tus instintos.

Si, lo se, pero ella aceptará .

Que quieres, hacerle daño? ( al decir eso Gajeel, enfadó al dragon slayer de fuego)

Que dices cabrón!?, yo nunca le haría daño a Lucy!

Puede que no intencionalmente, pero si ella no quiere hacer-lo y la obligas le harás daño, y mucho.

Callate! ( gritó Natsu envolviendo su puño en fuego y saltando para golpear a Gajeel.)

Tu mismo me pediste que no te dejara hacer esto! ( gritó Gajeel transformando su puño en metal y saltando para golpear a Natsu)

Ambos se golpearon en el aire y empezarón a pelear.

Dejame ir hacia mi Lucy! ( gritó Natsu haciendole un rugido del dragon de fuego)

No! ( gritó Gajeel lanzandole un rugido del dragon de Hierro)

Los los remolinos de fuego y Hierro chocaron creando una explosión dañando a ambos.

No llegarás a ella, pronto vendrán Erza, Gray y los demás y ta dejarán cao .( dijó Gajeel limpiandose la sangre de la boca)

Natsu escupió sangre y rió.

Venceré a todos los que hagá falta para llegar a mi amada.

Y asin volvieron a pelear.

La pelea duró unos 10 minutos dejando como vencedor a Natsu.

Gajeel respirava dificilmente y Natsu estaba en frente de el mirandole con ira.

Basta de tonterias, dónde esta Lucy?

No te lo diré , y lo sabes ( rio Gajeel)

Anda, te ries ? acaso no sabes en la situación en la que te encuentras?

No te tengo miedo, por muy instinto de dragón que tengas, se que no matarías a tu propio compañero.

Natsu se puso serio y envolvió su brazo en llamas .

Seguro? ( le pregunto dándole una mirada psicopata, pero Gajeel siguió sonriendo)

Seguro. ( Natsu se puso serio y dirigió su brazo a la cara de Gajeel dispuesto a matar-lo.)

Justo cuando estaba a punto de matar-lo su brazo se detuvo a solo 1 cm de la cara de Gajeel.

Que?!, porque no puedo mover-lo? ( se quejó Natsu que solo podia retirar el brazó pero no hacercar-lo a la cara de Gajeel).

Gejee, porque el Natsu que yo conozco no quiere matar a su amigo.

Natsu sonrió.

Bueno pos que así sea, yo solo estoy aquí para ir a por mi pareja, me da igual el hecho de matarte o no matarte.

Gajeel gruño. – No te hacercarás a Lucy!

Ha!, y que vas ha hacer, ya te he vencido, no creo que seas una amenaza contra mí ahora.

Natsu de repente aspiró el aire buscando el dulce olor de su rubia. Pero frunció el ceño al detectar algo raro.

( Natsu tiene un gran olfato peró también es muy idiota. Puede olfatear el olor de Lucy mezclado con el de menta de su colonia y usar su idiotismo pensando que es otra chica que huele parecido a ella, o llegar a la conclusión que está usando colonia)

Pensó Gajeel.

Natsu cambió su expresión a una pensativa cosa que preocupó a Gajeel.

Al final Natsu abrió los ojos con una sonrisa y miró a Gajeel.

Que lista es mi niña, esconder su dulce aroma con esa colonia que le compró Erza, tengo buen gusto al elegir pareja no crees?

Mierda ( pensó Gajeel, por una vez que utiliza la cabeza y tiene que ser esta)

Natsu sonrió triunfantemente y corrió en busca de su pareja.

**Por otro lado:**

Como que se ha cancelado el viaje?! ( le gritó/ pregunto Lucy alterada al conductor del tren.)

Lo siento, señorita, pero ha habido un error en la maquinaria del vehiculo y no se puede montar nadie.

Joder! ( gritó Lucy corriendo en dirección al bosque) Tengo que mantenerme alejada de la Ciudad, Natsu seguro me buscará por los lugares donde podria estar ( biblioteca, Gremio, tiendas, su apartamento... ) si voy por el camino del bosque a otra Ciudad alomejor logro escar.

Lucy corrió restregando-se a ratos en diferentes arboles para confundir a Natsu con su olor.

Se empezava a hacer de noche y Lucy tubo que meteres en una cueva.

Aqui estaré a salvo ( espero) .

De repente Lucy se acordó del sobre que le dió Gajeel, lo sacó y lo que leyó le dió una salto en el corazón.

Lucy sonrió y empezó a llorar de felicidad.

Ahora ya se lo que siento por ti, gracias Natsu . ( dijo Lucy abrazando la carta que le escribió su ahora novio.

Este capitulo le he dejado mas largo, me he dejado llevar un poco XD. En el proximo capitulo escribire la carta. Ahora voy a estudiar para el dichoso control de Natus adios!


	22. Unión en un amanecer

Lucy cogió la carta y empezó a leer:

_Hola Lucy!_

_Si estas leyendo esta carta signnifica que mi instinto dragón me ha controlado._

_En primer lugar me diculpo por meterte en este lío , ponerte en pelígro es lo último que yo quiero, Gajeel me ha dicho que mi lado dragón no te hará daño, pero yo no estoy muy seguro de ello. Mira Lucy, yo puedo vivir sabiendo que estás a salvo aunque no estés a mi lado, lo que no puedo suportar es hacerte algo que tu no quieras o hacerte daño. Yo no se si tu sientes lo mismo que siento yo por ti, pero ahora eso es lo que menos me importa yo solo quiero que seas feliz y aunque me gustaria que yo fuera el que te haga feliz no puedo obligarte, yo ya se que soy un idiota, un bruto, un animal ... ( no quiero seguir insultandome XD) pero te asseguro que si me aceptas estaré siempre a tu lado, y te protegere aunque me cueste la vida, te cuidaré y te amaré siempre. Y si no me aceptas quiero que sepas que estaré bien, yo me conformo con poder verte sonreir, aunque no sea conmigo. _

_Y todas estas cosas te las escribo porque no soy capaz de decirte-lo en la cara. Y aún asin sigo sin tener suficientes palabras para mostrarte lo mucho que te quiero. Me gusta todo de ti: Tu precioso pelo rubio, tus ojos color chocolate que con solo ver-los me piedro en ellos, tu piel sedosa y blanca a la que me da ganas de besar y lamer, tu Hermoso cuerpo, que hace volver-me loco ( sobretodo cuando llevas poca ropa puesta), tu dulce olor a vainilla y fresas con el cual podria pasar años oliendo-lo... pero lo que mas me gusta de tí son tus labios, paso dias mirando-los y viendo lo suaves y rossados que son, solo me dan unas ganas increïbles de besar-los y morderte-los._

_Bueno, me he perdido un poco jeje.. , lo que quiero decir es que elijas lo que elijas siempre te queré y te protejere, y por eso en la situación en la que me encuento ahora quiero que ullas de mí, te quiero mucho Lucy._

_Mi rubia._

Lucy lloro y se abrazó a la carta.

- Yo también te quiero Natsu! ( gritó para volver a explotara lágrimas) .

Poco después de llorar se quedó dormida en el suelo.

De mientras Natsu...

- Lucy! ( gritava por todo el bosque) Dios... todos estos arboles huelen a ella.

Natsu golpeava arbol por arbol corriendo y buscando a su rubia.

- Donde estará?, se puede saber que se le pasa por la cabeza al ir al bosque por la noche?, Una cosa es que huya de mi y otra que entre en un bosque que no conoze de nada a pasar la noche, seguro que se ha perdido.

Natsu cada vez se preocupava mas por ella al pensar en los animales salvajes que hay en el bosque, y no paraba de aspirar el aire haber si detectava su olor, pero en cada arbol olía a ella.

- Lucy!

**En la cueva:**

- Lucy!

A lo lejos se oía el grito de Natsu, que despertó a Lucy.

- Mm Natsu? ( gimió Lucy despertando)

Lucy salió de la cueva para buscar a Natsu ( aún era de noche)

Se fijó a lo lejos entre algunos arboles se veía una pequeña luz .

- Ese tiene que ser Natsu,

- Natsu! ( gritó Lucy, pero de repente se acordó del porque Natsu la perseguia y se tapó la boca. Pero Natsu logró oírla.)

- Lucy!, Dónde estas?!

Lucy corrió a la cueva para coger su maleta y huír.

**Natsu pov:**

- Oí la voz de Lucy llamandome.

- Lucy! Donde estas?!

No me respondió asin que supuse que seguia huyendo de mi.

Sonreí.

- No vas a escapar de mi cielo, asin que te gusta jugar al pilla pilla? Pues jugemos!.

Natsu escaló un arbol utilizando sus garras y cuando estuvo en la cima aspiro el aire.

- Jeje, te encontre ( sonreí victorioso al detectar su olor)

**Normal pov:**

Natsu saltó y casí voló entre arboles a una gran velocidad dejandose llevar por el aroma de Lucy.

Por otro lado, Lucy corria cargando una gran maleta por un camino que llega a una Ciudad, pero al girar-se vió a lo lejos acercando-se a ella a gran velocidad a Natsu saltando de arbol en arbol.

Asustada dejó caer su maleta y se metío por unos matorrales, y corrió por el bosque encontrando algún lugar para esconderse, aunque sabia que era impossible.

Siguió corriendo pero oyó algo crujir-se detrás de ella. Se giró y lo vió.

- Eres mala, Lucy.

A unos 10 metros de distancia estaba Natsu mirandola, sonriendo y con una mirada llena de amor y lujúria.

- No... ( susurró Lucy mientras las lágrimas empezavan a brotar)

- No tengas miedo Lucy, soy yo. ( dijo Natsu caminando hacia ella)

Lucy no podia mover-se, temblava y llorava de miedo.

- No te haré daño, soy yo, Natsu ( dijo el sonriendo)

- No..., tu no eres Natsu. ( dijo ella dejando a Natsu confundido)

Lucy lo miró fijamente, sus colmillos, su pelo, sus escamas , sus ojos rojos.

- Se que eres Natsu, pero no eres el que yo conozco. ( dijo Lucy mirandolo seriamente , Natsu solo sonrió)

- Cierto, soy su lado dragón su lado mas peligroso, que solo nace en la segunda fase de cuando un dragón se enamora.

- Donde está el Natsu que yo conozco?

- Mmmmm, dentro de mi, en mi cabeza.

Lucy se sorprendió.

- Puedes oírlo? ( Natsu ahora se puso mas serio y con un aspecto un poco cansado)

- Si, es un escandaloso todo el rato amenazandome y diciendo cosas como: - no la toques! O, - te mataré! O, dejala!

Lucy se sorprendió

- Natsu!, tienes que luchar contra tus instintos!.

( gritó Lucy, Natsu solo sonrió y siguió caminando hacia ella) – Por donde ibamos?

Lucy volvió a temblar, sabiendo lo que vendria ahora.

- Natsu, porfavor...

Natsu se hacercó a ella a punto de tocar-la

- Natsu! lucha contra tus instintos!, no dejes que me hagan daño!, TE QUIERO!

Natsu se congeló y abrió mucho los ojos.

Empezó a alejar-se .

Lucy abrió los ojos y se encontró a Natsu retrocediendo mirandola sorprendido.

De repente los ojos de Natsu se volvieron verdes , su pelo rossado, sus colmillos encogieron y sus escamas y garras desaparecieron.

Pero aun estaba igual de sorprendido.

- De verdad? ( murmuró)

Lucy lo miró confundida.

- Natsu?, eres tu?

El asintió

- Es cierto? , me quieres?

Lucy sonrió aliviada viendo que era su Natsu, y se sonrojo un poco.

- Si, Leí tu carta y me di cuenta.

De repente Natsu sonrió y se hacercó a Lucy . Lucy hizo lo mismo.

Se pararon uno en frente del otro, cada uno perdido en los ojos del otro, hasta que Natsu la abrazó y le susurro en el oído: - Yo también te quiero Lucy, quieres ser mi novia?

Lucy se estremeció ante el susurro y sonrió. : - Solo si no vuelves a perseguirme y intentar violarme.

Natsu se alejó un poco de ella y rió. Se volvío ha acercar a ella, esta vez a sus labios:

- Te lo prometo, a noser que tu me pidas que lo haga. ( dijo sonriendole pícaramente, Lucy solo sonrió y se sonrojó.

Ambos unieron sus labios y se besaron. Al principio fue un beso torpe, pero después se convirtió en uno lleno de pasión y amor.

Hasta que tuvieron que romper ese beso por la falta de aire .

Se separaron ambos un poco sonrojados y agitados por el beso. Pero Natsu quería mas.

Natsu cogió a Lucy en brazos y salió corriendo.

- Kyaa!, Natsu adonde me llevas?! ( gritó Lucy asustada)

Natsu solo le sonrió.

- Eso es una sorpresa.

Natsu la llevó hacia el interior del bosque. Fue un camino lagro y ya empezava a hacerse de dia.

Natsu se metió entre unos matorrales con cuidado de no herir a su novia.

- Cierra los ojos. ( le susuró Natsu al oído) Lucy obedeció.

Estuvó unos dos minutos con los ojos cerrados impaciente, hasta que Natsu le volvió a hablar:

- Ya los puedes abrir.

Lucy abrió los ojos y se encontró en una prado lleno de flores rosas y rubias, y mas adelante habia un gran estanque , donde enfrente se podia ver el amanecer.

Lucy se quedo aluncinada.

- Es Hermoso.

- Si, verdad? ( dijo Natsu cogiendola de la mano y corriendo entre el prado hasta llegar al estanque .

Lucy vió el agua anaranjada ( por el amanecer) - Es precioso, como lo encontras- ?!

Lucy se detuvo muy sonrojada al ver a Natsu en solo unos shorts.

- Que haces?! ( le gritó dandoloe una bofetada)

- AYYYYYYYY!, Lucy a que ha venido eso!?

- Como que ha que !? , estas desnudo!

- No!, todavia tengo los shorts!

- Eso da igual!

- Que mas da? , tu ves a Gray siempre en shorts no?

- Pero el no es mi novio!

Natsu se levantó y la miró con una mirada pícara.

- Tu también! ( gritó quitandole la ropa)

- Kya!, Natsu para!, pervertido! ( Lucy intento resistir-se pero no lo logró)

Natsu la miró sonrojado y con una pequeña hemorrágia.

- Jeje, que sexy.

- AAAA!, no mires! ( grito Lucy corriendo al estanque para esconder-se.)

- Ha!, buena idea vamos a nadar! ( dijo Natsu quitandose los shorts)

- Esa no era la idea que tenia en mente!, y no te los quites! ( le gritó Lucy sumergiendose para no ver-le)

Natsu se metió al agua riendo y nadando persiguiendo a Lucy.

- No me sigas!pervertido! ( gritó ella intentando huír, pero Natsu la atrapó).

- Calmate ( le dijo en el oído sensualment abrazandola por la espalda)

- Natsu no..

- Queria que nuestra primera vez fuese especial. ( dijo girándola para mirar-la a los ojos)

- Y porque aquí? ( dijo ella sonrojada)

- Porque este es el lugar que te devolvió a mi.

- He?

- Cuando estabas en coma, encontre este lugar y suplique desesperado a dios para salvar-te.

Lucy lo miró soprendida

- Enserio?

Natsu la miró seriamente

- Yo no bromeo con estas cosas.

- Lo siento. ( dijo Lucy avergonzada)

- Jaja, no te preocupes.

Natsu ahora la besó tiernamente y Lucy envolvió sus brazos en su cuello.

Después de un rato se separaron y se miraron a los ojos con mucho amor.

- Te quiero Lucy, y grácias por aceptar-me

Lucy sonrió.

- Yo también te quiero Natsu, y siempre te queré ( dijo a punto de volver a vesar-lo)

- Yo también ,Lucy ( se volvieron a besa,r esta vez con un beso lleno de amor y lujúria.)

Y ese dia, en ese amanecer ambos consumieron su amor en ese estanque anaranjada y presenciando el amanecer , sin ser conscientes que de ese momento tan romántico que tubieron daría Luz a dos pequeñas criaturitas .

Jejeje, perdón por no poner lemon ya os conté el motivo, Bueno os ha gustado este capitulo?, tranquilos que aún falta bastante para el final, aún habrá mucho romance ( aun falta la fase 3) y también las dos criaturitas que naceran dentro de unos cuantos capitulos mas, aún no se si hacer niño y nina o gemelos y tampoco tengo muy claro los nombres, dejad vuestros comentarios y ya me haré ideas. Eso sí ahora no será directamente Lucy embarazada y parto, antes de que Lucy se de cuenta de que está embarazada escribire escenas romanticas de la fase 3 y un secuestro. Dejen sus reviews para los nombres de los bebes y adios!


	23. Muestras de afecto

Eran las 8 de la mañana:

- mmmmm ( Lucy empezó a levantar-se)

Abrió los ojos y miró el amanecer, se dió cuenta de que tenia un poco de frio, se fijó y vió qu estava desnuda.

- Porque estoy desnuda? ( se preguntó, solo estaba tapada de cintura para abajo por la chaqueta de Natsu)

- La chaqueta de Natsu? ( se giró y vió a Natsu dormido, denudo y tapado tambien de cintura para abajo.

( es verdad! ayer pasamos el dia entero en este lugar y cuando llegó la noche nos quedamos dormidos en el prado, ayer lo hicimos dos veces en el agua, y tres en el prado!)

- kyaaaa! ( gitó Lucy muy roja acordando-se de lo sucedido)

- AAAA!, Lucy! porque gritas!?, pasa algo?! ( dijo Natsu despertandose de golpe)

- no, nada jajaja ( dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa) mmmm deveriamos volver, ayer pasamos el dia entero aquí, desde aquel amanecer hasta que se hizo de noche, estarán preocupados ( dijo Lucy buscando su ropa).

- Yo se hacer algo mas divertido ( Dijo Natsu atrayendola a el y besando su cuello)

- Natsu, no, ahora no! ( dijo ella intentando huír)

- Vamooos, luceee, ( dijo el lamiendole la oreja)

- He dicho que no! ( dijo ella empujandolo), vistete! y vamos al gremio querran una explicación! ( dijo ella ignorando sus quejas y vistiendose)

Natsu gruñó.

- Porque gruñes?, cada vez pareces mas un dragón que un humano. ( suspiró ella)

- mmmm, me gusta mas ser dragón que humano. ( dijo el vistiendo-se)

- Pues vale, pero a tu novia no vuelvas a gruñirle asin entendido!? ( dijo ella mosqueada)

- En- entendido ( dijo asustado)

- muy bien! vamos... ( dijo Lucy empezando a caminar pero de repente Natsu la cogió y saltó sobre un arbol) caminando!?

- Natsu!, porque vas por los arboles? ya no estas en la fase 2! ( le gritó ella, pero el solo rió)

- Le he cogido el gusto a esto de ir saltando y corriendo de arbol en arbol.

**2 horas después...**

natsu abrió las puertas del gremio con una pantada.

- Hemos llegadooo! ( Namás entrar vió a todos mirandolo furiosos) Oye que os.. ( Erza cogió su espada y le apuntó al cuello)

- Que le hiciste a Lucy natsu? ( dijo ella muy lentamente haciendo a Natsu temblar.)

- Erza! tranquila no me ha echo nada! ( dijo Lucy intentando calmar-la)

- Happy nos lo contó todo. ( dijo Erza mirando a Lucy aun sin apartar la espada del cuello de Natsu)

- Todo? ( dijo ella sorprendida)

Erza apartó la mirada de Lucy y miró a Natsu severamente.

- La has violado? ( dijo Erza apretando mas la espada en su cuello haciendole un pequeño curte y sonrojando a Lucy)

- No!, no me ha violado, yo le he aceptado! ( gritó Lucy sorprendiendo a todos)

Erza miró a Lucy sorprendida, después sonrió y bajo la espada.

- Entonces... ahora soys pareja?

- si (dijo Lucy apenada) ( Natsu habia perdido el conocimiento)

- Kyaaa! ( gritó Mirajane apareciendo de la nada y abrazando a Lucy) - Felicidades Lucy! ( dijo abrazando-la muy fuerte)

- Gra-cias ( dijo Lucy) no pue do res pi rar!

Mirajane soltó a Lucy.

- Bien! todos fiesta! ( girtó Makarov y al instante todo se combirtió en una fiesta llena de bebidas, risas y peleas)

- Wendy se puso a sanar a Natsu y Lucy habló con Levy, Mirajane, Erza, Lisanna y las demas chicas.

- Lu-chan que es eso? ( preguntó Levi señalando a Lucy) Tienes un tatuaje de una llama debajo del cuello!

- Ha!, esto?, buene después de hacer-lo apareció, según Natsu es la marca que afirma que soy su pareja. ( dijo Lucy sonriendo)

Levy lo miró fijamente.

- He leido sobre esto, es mas de lo que crees Lucy. ( dijo Levy mirandola seriamente) es una marca que sale en el cuerpo de la persona que es pareja de un dragon slayer, pero no es una marca normal, hace que tu y Natsu seaís uno y te da algunas habilidades.

- Habilidades? ( dijo Lucy nerviosa)

- si, pero tranquila son habilidades buenas, principalmente te protejen del elemento de tu dragón osea el fuego, no podras sentir dolor al tocar-lo. ( Lucy se sorprendió) y también da algunos poderes para Natsu , cuando estés en peligro la marca se lo hará saber a Natsu para que te salve y también, pero solo avezes, podreis comunicaros telepáticamente como si fuerais uno.

- Dices que podrá leerme la mente!? ( dijo Lucy nerviosa)

Levy solo rió:

- no, no, solo hablareis no sabrá lo que piensas, ya lo verás cuando él empieze ha hablarte.

Lucy se relajó. - Por ahora no le tomaré importancia.

Natsu se recuperó y en vez de pelear buscó a su pareja.

- Lucy! ( gritó saltando y abrazando-la por la espalda.)

- Natsu!, no me asustes asin! ( le girtó ella nerviosa por el susto)

- jeje perdón ( dijo Natsu frotando su mejilla con la de su novia y ronroneando)

- Natsu ascabas de ronronear? y porque te frotas asin conmigo? ( le preguntó un poco sonrojada)

- Es mi manera de mostrarte lo mucho que te quiero. ( dijo el dandole pequeños lametones en la mejilla)

- Que mono! ( gritaron las chicas sonrojadas y con lágrimas de felicidad)

Gajeel se acercó a Natsu y Lucy y los miró fijamente . ( tengo que comprovar-lo) Pensó.

Entonces Gajeel aprovechó cuando Natsu se separó un poco de Lucy y Gajeel tocó a Lucy en la mejilla.

- Que pasa Gajeel- ?!

Lucy no pudo seguir hablando porque vió a Natsu dandole a Gajeel un puñetazo en la cara y después abrazo a Lucy muy fuerte.

- No te atrevás a tocas a mi Lucy come-hierro asqueroso! ( le gritó Natsu a Gajeel)

- Lo que suponía ( dijo Gajeel intentando controlar-se para no empezar una pelea)

- Natsu está en la tercera fase, Lucy. ( dijo Gajeel )

- he!? ( gritó Lucy aun con Natsu abrazandola)

**Flashbak:**

_**Fase 3: Dragón pegajoso:**_

_Durante esta fase el dragón está muy contento de que su pareja lo hayá aceptado, y estará todo el rato dandole abrazos, besos y mostrandole cariño , también hará cosas raras como ronronear, gruñir ( cuando está celoso) , fregar su mejilla con la de su pareja ( como hacen los animales), y también estará muy detallista y aún mas celoso. Estará haciendote regalos cada dos por tres, aunque algunos sean raros, y cada vez que se te hacerque algún hombre aunque sea solo para hablarte, el se pondra muy celoso._

**Fin Flashbak.**

- Y cuanto tiempo dura esta fase? ( dijo Lucy intentando quitar-se a Natsu de encima.)

- Nose , eso es depente la persona.

Lucy suspiró derrotada.

- Lu-chan, yo puedo buscar información ( dijo Levy sonriendole)

- AAA gracias Levy-chan ( dijo Lucy abrazandola, Natsu gruñó)

- Natsu no te pongas celoso, que es Levy! ( dijo Lucy mirandolo seriamente)

Pero Natsu la ignoró y cogió a Lucy abrazandola y alejandola de Levy ignorando sus quejas.

Llegó la tarde y Lucy estaba en su apartamento dandose un baño caliente.

- mmmm fase 3 he?..

- no puede ser tan malo... no?

De repente se oyó un ruido que venía del comedor. Lucy se envolvió en una toalla y se dirigió al comedor.

- pero que?! ( gritó muy sorprendida al ver a Natsu durmiendo en su cama en shorts)

- pervertido! ( gritó Lucy dandole una patada)

- AAAAAAA! Quieres pelea Gray?! ( gritó Natsu levantandose del suelo para pelear con la persona que le pegó creyendo que era Gray pero se encontró con su rubia)

- Ay Lucy eres tu perdón! ( dijo él sonriendo)

- Desde luegooo, se puede saber que haces en mi cama asin? ( dijo Lucy señalandolo)

- Jeje queria dormir contigo ( dijo Natsu riendo)

- No, hoy no me apetece hacer eso Natsu. ( dijo Lucy suspirando)

- Porque? tienes la regla?

- No! idiota! ( le gritó Lucy) es solo que aún tengo el cuerpo cansado por lo de ayer.

- por que? ( preguntó el sin entenderlo)

- Porque ayer perdí mi virginidad contigo y lo hicimos 5 veces!, es normal que a una chica le duela el cuerpo y se sienta cansada después de eso!.

- Pero si fuí delicado.. ( dijo él empezando a procuparse) te hize daño?

- Solo la primera vez ( dijo ella tumbandose en la cama)

Natsu se tumbó con ella y la abrazó.

- Perdoname, no queria herirte, fuí lo mas quidadoso que puede, te lo juro! ( dijo Natsu abrazandola y lamiendole la frente)

Lucy sonrió

- Lo se, no te preocupes por eso , a todas las chicas nos duele la primera vez ( dijo Lucy abrazandolo también)

Natsu siguió dandole pequeños lametones en la frente mostrando su cariño hacia la chica.

- Tienes una forma extraña de mostrar tu afecto sabes? ( sonrió Lucy)

- Asin lo hacen los dragones ( dijo Natsu sonriendo)

Lucy se fue hacercando a el.

- Y asin lo hago yo... ( dijo para luego darle un pasional beso lleno de lujúria y deseo)

Cuando el beso terminó Natsu se bajó de la cama y se fué al baño.

- Natsu? a dónde vas?

- A darme una ducha fria jeje ( dijo Natsu sonriendole) ahora vuelvo.

Natsu se fué excitando por el beso y al final tuvo que contenerse y darse una ducha fria.

Jeje hola les ha gustado? , aprovecho para decir que ya tengo una idea de los hijos de Natsu y Lucy y sus posibles nombres

Seran dos niños mellizos: ( siempre me han gustado mas los niños que la niñas XD)

- Nalu

- Neshi ( de este último no estoy muy segura talvez termino haciendo niña y que se llame Nashi)

No esta confirmado pero por ahora esto es lo que tengo en mente, perdón si no es de vuestro gusto pero me gustaria hacer dos niños:

uno de pelo rossado y ojos marrones y el otro de pelo rubio y ojos verdes. Vuelvo a habisar que no es seguro pero que por ahora será asin. Adios!


	24. Aparece un extraño admirador

La noche pasó rápida. Lucy durmió perfectamente en los brazos de su novio. Un rayo de luz despertó a Lucy y al despertar notó que alguien le manía el cuello.

- Natsu, no! ( le advirtió Lucy)

- No seas malpensada Luce, no voy a hacerte nada. ( dijo natsu tranquilamente lamiendole la clavícula)

- Entonces porque me lames asin el cuello? ( dojo ella intentando apartarse al agerre de Natsu, pero el forzó el agarre impidiendola huir.)

- Nose, me gusta como sabe tu aroma, y en tu cuello es donde mas fuerte esta tu aroma. ( dijo Natsu ahora besandole el cuello y lamiendolo)

- Dios, ya empiezo a odiar esta fase ( suspiró Lucy rindiendose)

- mmm no se si esto es por la fase 3 luceee ( ronroneó Natsu es su cuello provocandole cosquillas)

- jeje, natsu no ronronees en mi cuello! y a que te refieres con que no tiene que ver?

- bueno, antes de llegar en la fase 3 y en la 2 yo ya queria lamer tu cuello. ( dijo Natsu sorprendiendo un poco a Lucy)

- Pues muy bien, pero puedes solterme ya? tengo que ducharme . ( dijo Lucy levantandose)

- Perfecto bañemonos juntos . ( dijo Natsu cogiendola en brazos llendo al baño)

- no Natsu, que verguenza!bajamee! ( dijo Lucy moviendose en sus brazos)

Natsu estaba a punto de entrar al baño hasta que entró happy por la ventana.

- Hola parejita! ( grito Happy entrando por la ventana)

Lucy saltó de los brazós de Natsu ( Natsu solo soltó un gruñido) y corrió a abrazar a happy.

Lucy abrazó a Happy agradecida por salvar-la de esa situacion vergonzosa y Natsu gruño mas fuerte sorprendiendo a ambos.

- Natsu, enserio?, no estarás celoso de happy no?

( Natsu solo miró enfadado a Happy y gruño respondiendo a la pregunta de Lucy)

- Natsu, que es un gato. ( dijo Lucy separandose de Happy)

- Me da igual ( dijo Natsu abrazando a Lucy y mirando enfadado a Happy advirtiendo lo que es suyo)

- bueno.. Yo aun me quero dar una ducha, Natsu tu ves a comer algo con happy vale?

- mmmm vale. ( suspiro Natsu)

-Natsu

- que?

- Que no se como voy a ducharme, si me agarras asi!( le gritó Lucy intentando liberarse del agarre de Natsu)

- ha! jaja perdón ( rió Natsu soltandola).

Lucy se fué a duchar de mientras Natsu y Happy cogieron todo lo de la nevera y empezaron a comer pero con un silencio incomodo.

- Happy ( hablo Natsu con voz seca asustandolo)

- Que pasa Natsu? ( intentó sonreir Happy)

- Tienes que aprender a respetar lo que es de otros ( dijo Natsu mirandolo seriamente)

- Natsu no seas tan celoso! estas ecsagerando! ( le dijo Happy sorprendido)

- Me da igual, solo repetalo vale? ( dijo Natsu sonriendole)

- Aye ( dijo Happy relajado y con una gotita estilo anime)

Después de que Lucy saliera de la ducha ya vestida y les regañara por comer toda su comida fueron hacia el gremio.

Allí todos estubieron hablando y riendo como siempre hasta que de repente Lucy notó un escalofrio en la espalda y notó como si alguien la estuviera observando desde la puerta del gremio. Pero cuando se giró no habia nadie.

Natsu se percató de su extraño comportamiento y se le hacercó.

- Luc,y estas bien? ( le preguntó preocupado)

- Si, esque noto como si alguien me estuviera observando. ( dijo ella también preocupada)

Natsu miró hacia la puerta seriamente.

- No te preocupes, será Juvia con eso del " rival de amor". ( dijo Natsu sonriendole)

- Eso me deja mas preocupada! ( le gritó Lucy, este solo rió.)

- Ahora vuelvo! ( dijo Natsu corriendo y sonriendole a Lucy).

- Aishhh, adonde irá ahora este? ( dijo Lucy suspirando.)

Tan pronto como Natsu salió del gremió cambió su rostro sonriente a uno lleno de odió y terror y con un aura mortífera. Olfateó el aire buscando el olor del hombre que habia estado espiando a su Lucy y cuando lo detectó hecho a correr a gran velocidad.

Corriá muy rápido y con un aura horrorosa, la gente que lo veía con la velocidad y el enfado en su cara lo confundiá con un monstruo ( como Gajeel cuando se enfada XD). Natsu se detuvo al ver a un hombre escondido bajo su capa corriendo, y Natsu lo persiguió.

el hombre también era bastante rápido y ágil pero al final el hombre chocó en un callejon sin salida y al girar-se para mirar a Natsu recibió un gran puñetazo a en su rostro golpeandolo contra el muro.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró cara a cara con Natsu.

Natsu se fijó en su rostro:

Era un hombre joven de unos 30 años, tenia el pelo castaño y ojos azules , tenia un poco de bigote y se veía muy asustado.

- solo preguntare dos cosas, depende lo que me contestes decidiré si retocarte la cara o no, entendido? ( dijo Natsu con voz fria y ronca, el hombre solo asintió asustado)

- Quien eres? ( preguntó Natsu)

- Me llamo Jonathan, soy un cientifico ( dijo el hombre tertamudeando y muy asustado)

- Muy bien Jonathan, dime, se puede saber porqué estabas espiando a Lucy? ( dijo Natsu ahora mas serio)

- Es tu novia-a ? ( preguntó Jonathan asustado)

Natsu golpeó la paret que estaba al lado de Jonathan rozando su rostro y haciendo que este empezara a temblar aún mas.

- Aqui las preguntas las hago yo, queda claro viejo? ( dijo Natsu muy enfadado)

- c-claro

- Repito, Que hacias mirando a Mi Chica, señor cientifico pervertido? ( dijo Natsu)

- N-nada, de verdad, es solo que soy gran fan de Lucy heartifilia, chico. ( dijo Jonathan haciendo que Natsu se separara de él no muy convencido)

- Un fan?, seguro? ( preguntó Natsu aun enfadado)

- s-si, soy gran fan de Lucy, la famosa maga estelar de Fairy tail. ( dijo el hombre relajandose)

Natsu se relajó un poco per aun molesto dijo.

- Mira Jonathan, me da igual que seas un fan, pero como vuelvas a espierla te arranco los ojos, entendido?! ( dijo Natsu fulminandolo con la mirada)

- hai! ( dijo Jonathan) T-tu eres Natsu Dragneel no? el salamander de Fairy tail verdad? ( Natsu no se sorprendio, después de los grandes juegos magicos se habia vuelto muy famoso, aunque a el eso le dava igual.)

- Si, porque ?

- Bueno yo tambien soy bastante admirador tuyo. ( dijo Jonathan riendo nerviosamente)

- mmmmm ( Natsu ignoró lo último y lo miro fijamente), vale, decidido, dejaré que conozcas a mi Lucy ( dijo Natsu sorprendiendo y alegrando a Jonathan)

- Enserio?, gracias.. ( se detuvo cuando Natsu le fulminó con la mirada)

- Toma. ( dijo Natsu dandole un folio.)

Jonathan miro confundido el folio, salia el dibujo de Lucy de cuerpo entero, muy mal dibujado ( lo dibujó Natsu XD) y con zonas marcadas en rojo por su cuerpo. ( en el pecho y en el trasero )

- Q-que es esto? ( preguntó Jonathan con una gotita estilo anime mirando el dibujo de Lucy)

- Un dibujo que te explica donde tos ojos no tienen que mirar si no quieres que el señor Salamander te los arranque, soy claro? ( dijo Natsu mirandolo seriamente)

- s-si( dijo Jonathan) Los rumores decian que era un idiota pero esto es excesivo! ( pensó mirando el dibujo mal hecho )

Natsu y Jonathan entraron en el gremio y se dirigieron hacia Lucy.

- Lucy Heartifilia! es un gran honor conocer-la ! ( dijo Jonathan con admiración)

- He?, perdón, pero quien eres? ( preguntó Lucy sorprendida)

- Mi nombre e Jonathan, Lucy-san! soy un gran admirador suyo ! ( dijo Jonathan estrechandole la mano)

- un admirador?! ( dijo Lucy sonrojada y sorprendida)

- hihi, has oído eso Natsu? tengo un admirador! ( le susurró Lucy al oído a su pareja)

- Buano, mientras no se te hacerque tanto, a mi me da igual ( dijo Natsu encogiendose de humbros un poco molesto)

- Natsu soy tu novia, deberias estar orgulloso de mi ( dijo Lucy molesta)

- Lo estoy, pero porque admirador y no admiradora? ( dijo Natsu aun molesto)

- En realidad, Lucy-san después de los grandes juegos mágicos se ha vuelto muy popular pero tiene mas admiradores que admiradoras . ( dijo Jonathan que habia escuchado perfectamente toda la conversación)

- Enserio!? ( gritaron ambos, una sorprendida y contenta y el otro enfadado y celoso)

- Y porque mas admiradores que admiradoras!? ( le preguntó Natsu)

- Bueno, supongo que por su figura.. ( en ese momento Jonathan no pudo evitar mirar el pecho de Lucy cosa que no pasó desapercivida por su chico)

Natsu lo agarró del cuello fuertemente.

- Sabias que para aplastar los huesos del cuello de un hombre no me hace falta utilizar ni la mitad de mi fuerza? ( dijo Natsu dandole una sonrisa sádica)

- Perdoooon! ( lloriqueó Jonathan)

- Natsu, cada vez te pareces mas a Erza ( dijo Sospirando Lucy viendo como su novio perseguía a su admirador con el puño en llamas)

Desde el otro lado del gremio estaba Levy mirando todo lo que pasaba.

- Ese hombre, Jonathan, lo he visto en alguno de mis libros, no creo que sea un hombre normal. ( dijo Levy para después ir a la biblioteca a investigar.

**En el Proximo capitulo:**

- Natsu!, ese hombre no es un hombre ordinario!, es un cientifico que escapó de un manicomnio!, Corre! Lucy está en peligro! ( gritó Levy)

- Lucy! donde estas!? ( gritaba Natsu desesperado buscando a su chica entre la lluvia)

- Te encontré, Victoria ( Sonrió Jonathan escalofriantemente a una Lucy desmallada en sus brazos)

- Luce... ( susurro Natsu viendo en el suelo sus llaves celestiales) no..

Lucy!


	25. Un secuestro y una niña

Después de calmar un poco a su novio, Lucy decidió pasar un poco de tiempo con su primer admirador, cosa que a Natsu no le pareció muy buena idea:

- Los cojones!, antes me los como, y lo cago en tu cara! ( gritó Natsu señalando a Jonathan )

- Natsu, no seas vulgar! ( dijo Lucy dandole una colleja) Es el primer admirador mio que conozco, no es muy extraño que quiera pasar un rato con el no?

- grrrr a mi eso me da igual ( murmuró Natsu tocandose la cabeza donde lucy le habia golpeado y mirando enfadado a Jonathan)

- Natsu-san, no sea asin solo quiero estar un rato con mi ídolo, no le haré nada lo juro! ( dijo Jonathan asustado)

Natsu lo ignoró y miró a Lucy :

- Te quiero en casa a las 5. ( dijo Natsu serio)

- No actues como si fueras mi padre!, y son las 4:59, solo falta un minuto para las 5! ( gritó Lucy)

Al final Natsu cedió, pero no sin antes amenazar a Jonathan ganandose otra colleja de Lucy.

Lucy y Jonathan salieron del gremio y se fueron a dar una vuelta.

Natsu se fue a sentar muy enfadado al bar.

- Mirajane una cerveza. ( dijo Natsu mirandola seriamente)

- Natsu, no bebas mucho que sabes que no controlas muy bien el alchool.

- He pedido tu opinion? ( le preguntó Natsu enfadado)

Mirajane ignoró lo último y fue a preparar su bebida.

- Es muy celoso ( pensó Mirajane sonriendo)

**De mientras Lucy...**

Lucy y Jonathan estubieron hablando en una cafeteria y Lucy oyó algo muy extraño:

- Jonathan, tienes mujer y hijos? ( preguntó Lucy sonriendo con curiosidad)

El rostro de Jonathan se puesó sombrio de repente.

- Tenia, una mujer. ( dijo sorprendiendo a Lucy)

- Lo siento, no queria..- ( no pudo continuar)

- Se llamava Victoria, ella murió de una enfermedad hace 10 años. ( Dijo Jonathan sonriendo tristemente), Es curioso verdad?, Hace unos años era un gran cientifico, pero ni siquiera yo pude salvar-la.

- Yo perdí a mis padres. ( dijo Lucy sorprendiendo a Jonathan) Mi madre murió cuando era niña, y mi padre hace unos cuantos meses. ( dijo Lucy sonriendo tristemente) Cuando murió mi madre estaba sola y no tenia con quien desahogarme, mi padre estaba demasiado ocupado con el trabajo y no me hacia caso, asin que unos años después escapé, y conozí a Natsu y Happy que me llevaron a Fairy tail. ( Lucy sonrío cálidamente) ahora ellos son mi familia, me han apollado y protegido en todo momento, al igual que yo a ellos, cada vez que uno reía, reiamos todos, y cuando uno llorava lloravamos todos. Hemos estado en situaciones muy peligrosas pero siempre hemos estado juntos y sin perder la esperanza. Puede que no esté relacionados con ellos genéticamente, pero sin importarme lo que piensen los demás ellos siempre formarán parte de mi vida. ( dijo Lucy sonriendó cálidamente)

Jonathan sonrió.

- Tengo una hija ( dijo sorprendiendo a Lucy) Se llama Angela, tiene 12 años.

Lucy sonrió.

- Seguro que está orgullosa del buen padre que tiene ( dijo Lucy).

Jonathan sonrió tristemente y suspiro.

- Ojalá . ( dijo flojo, Lucy no pudo oírlo bien)

- A mi siempre me han gustado los niños, me gustaria tener hijos con Natsu. ( dijo Lucy)

- Seguro que serían muy hermosos ( dijo Jonathan sonrojando a Lucy)

- Conoziendo al padre, seguro que tambien serian muy ruidosos ( dijo Lucy suspirando y provocando risa a Jonathan)

- Eso seguro.

Jonathan y Lucy se fueron de la cafeteria.

- Ven, me gustaria enseñarte algo ( dijo Jonathan agarrando la mano de Lucy y corriendo)

- he? a donde vamos? ( preguntó ella sigiendolo)

- jeje, es un secreto ( dijo sonriendo Jonathan terrorificamente sin ser visto por Lucy)

**En el gremio:**

Natsu ya hiba por la novena jarra y aún seguía enfadado.

- Natsu ya has vevido muchas, cuando Lucy vuelva se enfadará ( dijo Erza apartandole la jarra)

- Yo bebo cuando me de la gana Erza. ( Dijo Natsu mirando fieramente a Erza)

Erza se estaba enfadando pero se repetía muchas vezes en la cabeza : - Tranquila Erza, está borracho. Para no golpearle.

- Natsu, no tienes derecho a enfadarte con Lucy, ella está muy feliz de tener un admirado, solo eso. ( dijo Erza intentando calmarlo)

- No estoy enfadado con Lucy, estoy enfadado con ese desgraciado. ( dijo Natsu veviendose la décima jarra)

- No parece mala persona ( dijo Erza)

- Lo se. ( dijo Natsu encogiendose de hombros)

- Lo que pasa es que estas celoso ( dijo Gray apareciendo de la nada en calzoncillos)

- De ese vejestorio?! Estas de broma? Lucy tiene mejores gustos ( dijo Natsu alagandose a sí mismo)

- jeje , lo que tu digas, pero reconoze que no te gusta que esté con ese tío ( dijo Gray)

- Si, pero no es solo por celos, ese tío huele raro ( dijo Natsu mirando seriamente)

- Raro? ( preguntó Erza seria) a que te refieres?

- nose, es difícil de explicar, digamos que no huele a mala persona pero tampoco a buena persona. ( dijo Natsu)

- mmmm, nose, pero no parece un mal tipo ( dijo Gray)

Natsu se mostró pensativo.

- Ese tío parece una buena persona, pero su olor apesta a algo que no se reconozer, no es maldad, pero entonces que es? ( dijo Natsu )

De repenté se oyó a alguien corriendo y apareció Levy que venía de la biblioteca.

- Levy que pasa? ( preguntó Erza mirandola)

- Natsu ve a buscar a Lucy ahora! ( giró Levy)

- Que pasa Levy? ( preguntó Natsu preocupado)

- Natsu!, ese hombre no es un hombre ordinario!, es un cientifico que escapó de un manicomnio!, Corre! Lucy está en peligro! ( gritó Levy)

- Manicomnio!? ( preguntó Gray muy sorprendido y preocupado)

- Esto es malo, Natsu ve a buscar- ?! ( Natsu ya se fué corriendo)

Natsu corria a una gran velocidad muy asustado y nervioso.

- Eso cabrón!, ahora lo entiendo, su olor huele a locura!, tengo que encontrar a Lucy ahora mismo!

( de repenté empezó a llover muy fuerte)

- Mierda! con toda esta lluvia me es complicado rastrear el olor de Lucy! ( pensó Natsu)

Natsu detectó debilmente el olor de Lucy.

- Mierda! esta en las colinas! Ese loco podria empujar-la colina abajo! ( gritó mentalmente Natsu) Si sigo corriendo asin no llegaré! ( Natsu escaló con sus garras un edificio y cuando llegó arriba saltó de edificio a edificio casi volando llendo hacia la colina)

- Aguanta Lucy! ya llego!( gritó Natsu)

**En la colina:**

Lucy miraba el mar que estaba en frente suyo.

- Es hermoso.. ( susurro feliz)

- Si, lo es ( dijo Jonathan) bueno.. es hora de regresar a casa no, Victoria? ( dijo Jonathan sonriendo a Lucy)

- Victoria? no, yo soy Lucy. ( dijo ella )

De repente Jonathan sacó un trapo lleno de cloroformo y le tapó la nariz y la boca a Lucy.

- kyaa!, que haces!? , Natsu ! Natsu... ( Lucy se desmayó )

- Te encontré, Victoria ( Sonrió Jonathan escalofriantemente a una Lucy desmallada en sus brazos)

- Lucy! dónde estas!? ( gritaba Natsu desesperado buscando a su chica entre la lluvia) Natsu llegó a la colina muy agitado, pero no vió a nadie.

De repente Natsu captó un poco el olor de Lucy cerca del barranco y encontró sus llaves.

- Luce... ( susurro Natsu viendo en el suelo sus llaves celestiales) no..

Lucy! ( gritó Natsu corriendo hacia el precipicio dispuesto a saltar.

Pero cuando estaba apunto de saltar apareció Erza por detras y lo estrelló contra el suelo

- No!, miera! Erza! quitate de encima! , Lucy está alli abajo! ( gritó Natsu llorando intentando quitarse a Erza de encima.

- Natsu, lucy no ha saltado! tranquilo! escucha!

- Dejamee! voy a rescatarla! ( Natsu gritaba arrastrandose hasta el acantilado con Erza aun encima).

- Natsu, es un malentendido ! Lucy ha sido...

- secuestrada. ( dijo una voz fina y fria irrumpiendo la frase de Erza)

- secuestrada? (preguntó Natsu girandose para ver al propietario de esa voz)

- una niña?! ( dijo Natsu sorprendido)

Era una chica joven de unos 12 años. Era bajita y delgada, tenia el pelo largo y marrón y los ojos azules.

- Me llamo Angela y soy la hija de Jonathan mucho gusto. ( dijo Angela haciendo una reverencia y sorprendiendo a Natsu)

- Eres su hija? ( dijo Natsu seriamente)

- si, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con él, vine aquí para impedir que secuestre a la señorita Lucy, pero parece que llego tarde. ( dijo ella seriamente, sin mostrar ninguna muestra de afecto )

Erza se levantó y dejó levantar-se a Natsu.

- Los demás la están buscando por toda la ciudad( dijo Erza)

Natsu cogió las llaves de Lucy y las apretó.

- No hay rastro del olor de Lucy por la ciudad. Ese bastardo se la ha llevado. ( dijo Natsu apretando los dientes )

Erza miró a Natsu con una expresión triste.

- La encontraremos, Natsu. ( dijo ella intentando calmarlo)

- Eso tenlo por seguro y ese asqueroso no se saldrá con la suya ( dijo mirando a Angela) me da igual que sea tu padre.

Angela sin dar muestra de sentimientos dijo. - Por mi bien, ya me he hartado de las locuras de ese viejo. ( dijo ella apartando la mirada. Pero Erza pudo ver una pequeña muestra de dolor en su rostro)

- Volvamos al gremio, allí planearemos todo. ( dijo Erza.)

Los tres regresaron al gremio, dónde todos los esperaban.

El maestro preguntó a Angela dónde estaba Lucy y porqué Jonathan la secuestró.

- La señorita Lucy, está en el sur de Magnolia, en un pequeño pueblo llamado Twelfhors ( nombre inverntado). Allí vivimos mi padre y yo ocultando su identidad. ( dijo angela fríamente)

- Y que quiere ese de Lucy ( preguntó Natsu)

- Lucy, se parece mucho a mi difunta madre, mi padre no haceptó su muerte, y seguramente quiere intercanviar-la con la señorita Lucy.

- Queeee!? ( gritó Natsu)

- No grites, que no estoy sorda! ( dijo Angela)

- Que la quiere cambiar por su esposa?, Que dices?! , yo a ese loco lo mato! ( gritó Natsu golpeando con fuerza la paret.

- Ya vasta!( gritó Erza golpeando la cabeza de Natsu con la paret, dejandolo inconsciente) Calmate, tenemos que hacer un equipo de rescate y salvar a Lucy. ( dijo Erza mirando al maesto.)

- Mi padre no usa magia, no teneis porque preocuparos tanto ( dijo Angela)

- mmmm, bien! ( dijo el maestro levantandose) El equipo de rescate de Lucy será: Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Charle y Angela.

( dijo el maestro)

- Porque yo?! ( dijo Angela preocupada señalandose)

- Alguien tiene que guíarnos no?, y tal vez si hablas con tu padre puedes convenzerlo para que suelte a Lucy. ( dijo Gray)

Angela solo suspiró y asintió no muy convencida . - Vamos.

El equipo fué a la estación, con Erza arrastrando a Natsu.

- Perdon por tardar en actualizar, estos dias me han puesto muchos controles y trabajos, y no tengo mucho tiempo para libre, por eso los últimos capitulos los he echo un poco cortos. Intentaré actualizar el próximo capitulo tan pronto como pueda. bye!


	26. El rescate y la discusión de enamorados

El equipo del rescate de Lucy subieron al tren, por suerte para Natsu el aún estava inconsciente.

- Angela, podrias contarnos algo mas sobre tu padre? ( le preguntó Erza seriamente)

Angela la miró seriamente durante unos segundos para después suspirar y desviar la mirada.

- Cuando mi madre murió él se volvió loco y intentó revivir-la, pero no pudo. Pasó de mi durante todo ese tiempo y al final el consejo de magos lo encerró en un manicomnio, para que no pudiera seguir con sus experimentos.

Gray se sorprendió por lo último.

- Experimentos?!, no querrá hacer-le nada a Lucy no?! ( angela lo miró seriamente)

- No lo creo, Lucy-san se parece mucho a mi madre, no creo que mi padre sea capaz de hacer-le daño. ( dijo Angela relajando a los demás)

- Por cierto el idiota ese estará bien? ( dijo Angela mirando a Natsu que estaba tumbado inconsciente en el suelo con los ojos en blanco y la cara azul y gimiendo cosas no entendibles.

- jeje, tranquila , parece que el mareo le afecta hasta estando inconsciente. ( dijo Gray riendo)

- Natsu, resiste ( dijo Happy dandole pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza)

El viaje fué largo, durante el viaje todos hablaron ( menos Natsu que se despertó y quedó medio muerto por el mareo, y Angela que miraba con expresión triste la ventana)

Al final todos se quedaron dormidos ( Erza tuvo que dejar inconsciente a Natsu otra vez porqué según ella era un dolor de cabeza) menos Angela y Erza. Angela seguía mirando la ventana y Erza la miraba finjiendo que dormia preguntandose El porque una chica tan joven se comportava tan fríamente, pensó que tuvo que tener una infancia difícil.

Al fin llegaron a la ciudad.

Natsu al bajar del tren besó es suelo.

- Porfin, te amo madre tierra! ( gritó mientras besava el suelo)

- Natsu!, para de hacer eso! estas llamando mucho la atención! ( le gritó Erza)

- Aye! ( dijo Natsu en pose de soldado)

De repente Natsu olfateó el aire y detectó el olor de Lucy un poco lejos.

- Lucy! ( corrió Natsu siguiendo el olor ignorando las quejas del grupo y las amenazas de Erza)

- Seguidle! perece que ha detectado su olor! ( dijo Erza )

- Si, yo tamben puedo oler a Lucy-san ( dijo Wendy olfateando el aire)

Natsu corrió tan rápido que al poco tiempo los demás le perdieron de vista y siguieron a Wendy.

Por otro lado:

- Oiga, suelteme, loco! ( girtaba Lucy forzando sus manos para liberarse)

Jonathan la había traido a un dormitorio y la ató a la cama por las muécas para que no se escapara.

- Que querrá hacerme el psicopata ese atandome en su cama ( pensaba Lucy con temor)

Después de un rató entró Jonathan sonriendo.

- Hace mucho que no te veo cariño ( dijo él hacercandose)

- No me llames cariño!, y no te me acerques ! ( le gritaba Lucy moviendo los pies intentando darle, pero no pudo)

- No seas asi Victoria ( dijo Jonathan poniendose encima de ella)

- kyaaaaaa! quita loco! Acaso no sabes quien es mi novio?!, Te va a matar si me haces esto! ( gritaba Lucy llorando)

- Deja de decir chorradas mujer tu novio soy yo ! ( dijo Jonathan acercandose a ella)

- Natsu! ( gritó Lucy llorando desesperada)

- Lucy! ( Se oyó un rugido sorprendiendo a ambos, Después una llama enorme chamuscó la puerta y la mitad de la habitación asustando a Jonathan.

Natsu entró a la habitación preocupado por el grito de auxilio de su novia, y lo que vió le llenó de ira.

Jonathan estaba encima de Lucy en la cama.

Natsu rugió de rabia mientras que las llamas envolvian su curpo y saltó como un animal salvaje hacia Jonathan que lo atrapó en el actó y le aplastó la cabeza contra la paret rompiendola.

- Natsu! para! lo matarás! ( gritaba Lucy con temor pero Natsu no la escuchava)

Natsu se controló un poco y en vez de matar-lo lo agarro del cuello y lo levantó

- como te atreves.. a tocar a mi mujer! ( le gritó Natsu lanzandolo al lado opuesto de la sala.)

Jonathan estaba gravemente herido pero aún seguia con vida.

Natsu ignoró las ganas de masacrar-lo y se calmó dejando su lado dragón a un lado.

- Lucy! estas bien!? ( preguntó Natsu quemando las cuerdas que la ataban)

- Natsuuu ( gritó Lucy llorando) Pense que me iba a... ( no pudo terminar la frase)

- Tranquila, creo que ya te lo dije, pero da igual, no dejaré que nadie te toque. ( dijo Natsu acariciandole la cabeza y besandole en la frente)

Lucy sollozaba en el pecho de Natsu mientras esta intenaba calmarla.

Unos minutos después llegaron lo demás.

- Lucy! estas bien!? ( preguntó Erza corriendo hacia ella)

- Te hizo algo ese loco?! ( le preguntó Gray viendo como llorava)

- Lucy! ( salió de la nada happy volando y abrazando a Lucy pegandose a su pecho)

- Lucy-san estas herida? ( preguntó Wendy agitada y cansada)

- Estoy bien chicos , intentó violarme pero no llegó (dijo Lucy intentando calmar-los pero hizo todo lo contrario)

- Intentó violarte? ( dijeron Erza, Gray y Wendy muy lentamente, con un aura asesina y girandose para ver a Jonathan)

Erza sacó una de sus espadas y apuntó a Jonathan al cuello.

- Imperdonable, como tienes los santos cojones de intentar mancillar así a nuestra amiga, he bastardo? ( dijo Erza con una mirada asesina asustandolo mucho)

- Bastardo asqueroso.. , ahora me vas a contar todo lo que le has echo a Lucy palabra a palabra, vale amigo? ( dijo Gray con la misma mirada asesina y crujiendo los nudillos)

- Eres asqueroso! se puede saber que intentabas hacerle a Lucy-san?! ( dijo Wendy lista para atacar-lo)

-Happy aun lloraba en el pecho de Lucy mientras que Natsu gruñia y intentava quitarse-lo de encima y Charle mirava la escenita que tenian con Jonathan apoyandolos.

Erza, Gray y Wendy estubieron a punto de lanzar-se sobre Jonathan para " arreglar asuntos" cuando de repente apareció Angela parandose delante de su padre.

- No le hagaís daño porfavor ( dijo ella llorando sorprendiendo a todos)

- Angela.. ( susurró su padre )

- Se que es un loco asqueroso que no merece piedad, pero porfavor, ese loco sigue siendo mi padre y yo ya he perdido a mi madre, no quiero quedarme sola. Se que lo que ha echo es imperdonable, pero estoy dispuesta a asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos, si quereís herir a alguien heridme a mi. ( dijo angela seriamente llorando sin dar muestras de miedo)

- Angela, hija, apartate, esto no es un juego ( dijo Jonathan con temor por su hija).

Los demás estaban asombrados por la escena.

- No vamos a haceros nada. ( dijo Erza suspirando) pero el consejo de magia tiene que llevarse a tu padre ( dijo Erza mirando seriamente a angela)

- Lo se ( dijo la niña agradecida por perdonarle la vida a su padre)

Pero a Natsu no le acabó de convencer.

Natsu se acercó peligrosamente a Jonathan y apartó a Angela de su camino ignorando las quejas de los demás.

Cojió a Jonathan del cuello y pegó su frente a la suya.

- Solo te diré una cosa: Como me entere que te vuelves a escapar del manicomnio te buscaré y te mataré, tomatelo como tu castigo por tocar a mi Lucy ¡¿entendido!? ( le dijo Natsu)

- HI! ( dijo Jonathan pálido)

Unas horas mas tarde llegó el consejo y se llevó a Jonathan, al parecer Angela va a vivir sola, según ella lleva viviendo sola desde los 8 años cuando encerraron a su padre en el manicomnio y ya está acostumbrada. Natsu la invitó a ir al gremio sintiendose mal por ella, pero ella negó diciendo que le gusta vivir en paz y tranquila.

Asin que todos se fueron de vuelta a Magnolia.

En el tren:

- De verdad que no te hizo nada lucy? ( le preguntava Erza preocupada)

- ya os he dicho veinte vezes que no, Erza. ( dijo Lucy con expresión de cansancio)

- ya lo sabemos Lucy-san, pero estavamos muy preocupados ( dijo Wendy)

- Ya lo se, y gracias por salvarme, pero no ha pasado nada no? ( suspiró Lucy)

- Aye!, pero también a sido culpa tuya Lucy. ( dijo Happy triste)

- mia!?, pero yo que he echo? ( preguntó Lucy)

- No deberias fiarte tanto de la gente ( dijo Gray seriamente) y si ese hombrete huviera matado?.

- mmmm, sigo creyendo que no hice nada malo. ( dijo Lucy bufando de manera infantil)

- Pero Lucy- ( dijo happy enfadado pero Erza no lo dejó seguir)

- Dejadla chicos, Lucy lo tuvo que pasar-lo peor que nosotros, recordad que fue secuestrada por un loco psicopata, ahora no está para broncas ( dijo Erza ganandose un suspiró de Lucy)

- Por cierto Natsu estás bien?, en todo el camino antes de venir al tren no has dicho nada, es raro en ti estar callado ( dijo Lucy mirando a Natsu que estaba mareado pero diferente.

Natsu estaba sentado en una butaca mirando a la ventana con una expresión mezclada de mareo y enfado.

- Si, lo estoy ( dijo fríamente)

Lucy se estremeció por su tono pero lo ignoró.

Happy miró preocupado a Natsu.

- Seguro que él ha estado de acuerdo conmigo sobre lo de Lucy y se a enfadado. ( pensó happy) espero que no se peleen por eso.

Después del viaje todos fueron al gremio dónde todos preguntaron a Lucy si estaba bien. Después de contarles todo ( ahorrandose la parte de que intentó violarla) se fueron a sus casas.

Natsu y Lucy caminaron silenciosamente y incomodamente para Lucy, ella intentó iniciar alguna conversación pero Natsu siempre o la ignorava o decia respuestas como si o no.

Al llegar a casa Lucy se hartó.

- Natsu!, se puede saber porque estás enfadado ahora?, ya me estás diciendo que te he echo! ( dijo Lucy de brazos cruzados)

Natsu la miró con pereza, la miró durante unos segundos de los pies a la cabeza haciendola incomodar, abrió la boca para decir algo, seriamente, dejando tensa a Lucy , y se giró cambiandose de ropa para duchar-se.

- no me ignores! ( le gritó Lucy)

Natsu se giró y la miró enojado.

- Estoy enfadado porque me tenias muy preocupado, actuas como una niña infantil pensando que nunca te pasará nada y llendote por allí con "admiradores" locos que acaban secuestrandote y intentando violarte, y lo que mas me enfurece es que no aceptas tus errores y te disculpas. Nos tenias muy preocupados a todos, sobretodo a mi!, por eso creo que lo normal sería que aceptases tu error y te discuplaras de una vez! ( dijo Natsu enfadado y intentando no gritale)

Lucy lo miró sorprendida y en shok durante unos segundos hasta volver en sí.

- Y yo que sabía lo que quería de mi ese hombre, yo siempre he querido ser alguíen importante y que la gente me quiera, y cuando porfin encuentro a una persona que ve lo que valgo me traiciona y me secuestra, tu no sabes lo duro que es para mi ver que mi unico admirador, era un farsante asqueroso! ( gritó Lucy llorando)

Natsu la meró con tristeza y la abrazó.

- Yo te admiro Luce, siempre te he admirado y siempre te admiraré, y no quiero volverte a oír decir que quieres ser importante y que quieres que la gente te quiera cuando ya los te quieren, yo te quiero y eres muy importante para mi Lucy, me importas mas que a mi propia vida, y todos en Fairy tail igual y lo sabes. ( dijo Natsu quitandole las lágrimas) Lucy lo miró conmovida y asombrada.

Natsu la miró sonriendo. - Solo ten cuidado la próxima vez vale? ( dijo él, Lucy asintió y lo besó apasionadamente)


	27. un embarazo inesperado

Pasaron dos semanas desde que sucedió lo del secuestro, Natsu aún está en la fase tres y Lucy ya se está hartando. Cada noche Natsu se le pegava con ganas de sexo, por las mañanas no paraba de abrazar-la y darle lametones, cada vez que algún Chico hablaba con ella o la tocaban él los dejava medio muertos, le hacia regalos de lo mas extraños cada dia ( una vez le regaló los calzoncillos de Gray -.-).

Era de dia, Lucy se levantó cansada y perezosa y Natsu estaba durmiendo abrazandola por la cadera otra vez .

- Natsu, sueltame. ( dijo Lucy intentando mover-lo, pero este ni se inmutó)

- Solo un poquito mas ( dijo Natsu ronroneando)

- Natsu dejame ir al baño, no me siento muy bien ( dijo Lucy consiguiendo apartalo)

Lucy llevaba sintiendose mal desde hace ya tres dias, sobretodo por las mañanas pero no le tomaba mucha importancia, lo que le preocupava bastante eran las ganas de comer que le davan a lo loco y luego la nauseas que tenia.

- Tal vez tenga que hablar con wendy ( pensó Lucy llendose al baño)

- que te pasa Lucy? te ves rara, estas estreñida? ( dijo Natsu ganandose una patada en la cara de Lucy)

- No digas tonterias imbécil! ( le gritó Lucy con un aura asesina )

- q-que pasa Lucy? porque te enfadas tanto de repente?! ( dijo Natsu escondiendose bajo la cama)

- Nose, me siento rara ( dijo Lucy deprimiendose)

- Y ahora porque te deprimes? , a que viene esos cambion de humor? ( preguntó Natsu inconscientemente)

- nose, da igual, voy a ducharme, tengo el cuerpo ardiendo. ( dijo Lucy llendose al baño)

- ardiendo?, tendrás fiebre? ( dijo Natsu preocupado tocandole la frente) no, no lo estas.

- no es fiebre, solo noto calor en mi interior ( dijo ella suspirando)

Natsu la miró confundido un rato.

- que raras soys las mujeres, primero tienes cambios de humor ahora dices que te sientes caliente, cada dia estas mas rara Lucy. ( dijo Natsu)

- Da igual! voy a ducharme, **sola! **( dijo esto ultimo mirando a Natsu que ya la seguia al baño)

- Pero Luceee ( dijo el haciendo un mojín)

- Pero nada Natsu, cada vez que nos duchamos juntos acabas lanzandote sobre mi. ( dijo Lucy)

Natsu rodó los ojos.

- como si no te gustase. ( dijo Natsu sonriendo maliciosamente ganandose una bofetada de Lucy)

- Cada dia eres mas pervertido. ( dijo Lucy suspirando y entrando al baño)

Namás entras al baño a Lucy se entraron nauseas y corrió rápidamente al inodoro.

Natsu al oir los ruidos de un vómito entró preocupado.

- Lucy! estás bien?! ( dijo preocupado dandole pequeños golpes en la espalda.)

- no es nada. ( dijo Lucy terminando de vomitar y llendose a enjuagar la boca.)

- Seguro? ( dijo Natsu no muy convencido)

- Solo comí algo en mal estado, seguro fue la cena que me preparaste ayer. ( dijo Lucy sonriendo recordando la chapuza que le quedó a Natsu intentando cocinar)

- oye! ( dijo Natsu ofendido)

- si,si, lo que tu digas cielo, pero vete que me voy a duchar ( dijo Lucy empujandolo fuera del baño)

- pero seguro estas bien? ( dijo Natsu)

- que si, pesado! ( dijo Lucy empujandolo fuerte y tirandolo al suelo)

- Ha! otro cambio se humor. ( dijo Natsu estampado en el suelo).

Natsu se fué al gremio aun procupado por lo que le pasaba a su Lucy, llevaba comportandose extraño desde hacia ya unos dias, pero por mucho que le preguntaba ella o lo ignorava o decia que estaba bien.

Lucy al terminar de bañarse, se arregló y fué a Fairy hills a ver a Wendy.

- mmmmmm ( Wendy utilizaba su magia para ver lo que le pasaba a Lucy)

Lucy estava tumbada en una cama, y Wendy estaba al lado suyo con sus manos sobre su tripa y brillando por su magia.

Wendy tenia un rostro cansado por el uso de su magia, cosa que no pasó desapercivida por Lucy.

- Wendy, estas bien?, si es mucho esfuerzo mejor le dejamos. ( dijo Lucy)

- Esto es raro Wendy, normalmente en menos de 1 minuto ya sabrias lo que le pasa no? ( dijo charle que estaba al lado de Wendy)

Wendy las ignoró concentrandose y de repente su rostro se puso pálido.

- wendy? ( preguntó Lucy sorprendida por su rostro)

El tono pálido de Wendy rapidamente cambió a alegria.

- waaaaaaaa! falicidades Lucy-san! ( giró llorando de alegria y abrazandola con fuerza)

- Felicidades porque?! ( dijo Lucy estrañada)

Wendy dejó de fantasear y volvió en si, le sonrió.

- Lucy-san estas embarazada. ( dijo Wendy dejando palidas a Lucy y charle)

- queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?! ( el grito se oyó por todo Magnolia)

- embarazada?! yo no puedo estar embarazada! y de Natsu?! me va a salir el bebé idiota! seguro que él junto con Natsu me queman la casa! y vamos a tener que vivir en la calle! ( gritaba Lucy dando vueltas a la habitación y lloriqueando)

- Lucy-san en tu estado no creo que sea muy saludable hacer este escandalo (dijo wendy con una gotita estilo anime)

Charle aún estaba de piedra.

Después de calmar un poco a Lucy decidieron hablar-lo.

- Lucy-san por lo que he podido ver, estás embarazada de 1 mes , por eso has tenido nauseas y cambios de humor pero.. calor dentro de tu cuerpo? ( dijo Wendy )

- bueno..., en realidad solo noto calor dentro de mi barriga ( dijo Lucy acariciandose el vientre plano)

- mmm- Wendy empezó a pensar- Creo que ya se porque es ( dijo Wendy sonriendo)

- Que es?

- bueno sabiendo que el padre de tus bebes es un dragon slayer de fuego no es de extrañar que ellos sean como el no? ( dijo wendy sonriendo)

- a si jeje bueno es verd-? ( Lucy empezo a asentir y reir pero de repente se dutuvo de hablar) - has dicho _tus bebes_? ( dijo Lucy sonriendo y inmóbil como una piedra)

- A, si, se me olvidó, estas embarazada de gemelos ( dijo Wendy sonriendo)

- aaa jajajaja, gemelos he? jajaja ahora 3 dragones slayers de fuego he? jajaja ( dijo Lucy riendo para después desmayarse)

- Lucy-san! ( gritó Wendy preocupada viendo a la desmayada Lucy)

**En el gremio**

- Oye cerebro de llama estás bien? ( preguntó Gray a un Natsu deprimido)

- hai ( dijo el en tono depresivo)

- No hables asin, se ve raro en ti! ( dijo Gray)

- Que pasa Natsu? ( preguntó Happy con un pez en la boca)

Natsu lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos para después suspirar.

- Lucy actua raro ( dijo Natsu)

Happy bufó.

- Lucy siempre es rara.

- ya lo se, pero ahora actua muy extraño ( dijo Natsu)

- A que te refieres con extraño? ( preguntó Gray)

- nose... nauseas, cambios de humor, perdida de las ganas de sexo.. ( dijo Natsu deprimido)

- jajaja, perdida de las ganas de sexo? jajaja que te tiene a pan y agua? ( rió Gray )

- callate imbecil yo almenos tengo! ( gritó Natsu haciendo sonrojar a Gray que pensaba en Juvia)

- Yo no tengo porque, no quiero! si fuera por mi ya lo hubiera tenido hace ya tiempo! ( dijo Gray mirando enojado a Natsu)

- ya, claro( dijo Natsu con sarcasmo)

- Que quieres, apostar?! ( dijo Gray chocando frentes )

- Venga, haber si puedes... ( no pudo continuar, de repente Gray desapareció)

- Gray? ( preguntó Natsu)

Gray desapareció, solo se pudo ver un pequeño charco de agua donde el habia estado.

- Juvia oyó nuestra conversación? ( preguntó Natsu a nadie en concreto) jeje, parece que él gana la apuesta.

- Natsu ( Natsu oyó como una voz angelical decía su nombre) He?, hola Luce ( dijo Natsu mirando a su rubia.)

- tengo que darte una noticia ( dijo Lucy recordando lo sucedido)

**Flashback**

Lucy se despertó media hora después de desmallarse.

- Por fin te levantas escandalosa. ( dijo Charle)

- Aishhh, gemelos? dios... que debo hacer? ( dijo Lucy mirando a Wendy)

- Decirse-lo a Natsu-san no? ( dijo ella sonriendo)

- y si el no quiere niños? ( preguntó Lucy con miedo)

- Lucy, de verdad, no te preocupes, si Natsu te quiere de verdad le gusten o no los niños estara contigo . ( dijo Wendy sonriendo convencida de que Natsu nunca le haria daño a Lucy)

Lucy se mantuvo callada unos minutos hasta sonreir.

- Se lo diré

**fin flashback**

- Una noticia? es buena o mala? ( dijo Natsu sonriendo esperando que sea buena)

- Espero que buena. ( dijo Lucy en un susurro para que no lo oyera, pero por el agudo sentido de oído de dragón que Natsu poseía la oyó)

- Luce estás bien? ( dijo el cogiendola de la mano)

Lucy lo miró fijamente a los ojos y agarro su mano con fuerza.

Lucy cogió la mano de Natsu y se la llevó a su vientre confundiendolo.

- Natsu, estoy embarazada, de gemelos ( dijo Lucy sorprendiendo mucho a Natsu)

- Embarazada? Voy a ser papa? y gemelos? ( dijo Natsu)

Lucy se sonrojó levemente y asintió

Natsu sonrió ampliamente y cogió a Lucy en brazos y la cargó hasta el centro del gremio.

- Natsu que haces?! bajame! ( dijo Lucy sonrojada)

- Escuchadme todos!1 ( gritó Natsu llamando la atención de todos)

- Lucy esta embarazada de gemelos! vamos a ser padres!( gritó Natsu dejando sin aliento al gremio)

- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Perdón por hacer el capitulo un poco mas corto, pero queria dejaros con la intriga de como reaccionara el gremio.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, ya tengo decidido el nombre de los bebes jeje, será sorpresa, alomejor pongo los que ya mencione o alomejor cambio de opinion y pongo a una niña jeje, os dejo con la intriga dew! :)


	28. Nueva Generación

Silencio.

Eso era lo único que se escuchaba en el gremio durante unos minutos.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, no esperaban que el idiota de Natsu dejará embarazanda a Lucy tan rápido.

Natsu iba a romper el silencio pero se detuvo al notar algo frio en el cuello.

No se molestó en girar la mirada, ya que ya sabia quien era.

Erza lo apuntava con su espada.

- La has dejado embarazada con solo 17 años?! ( dijo Erza, Natsu empezó a sudar frio)

- b-bueno, dentro de poco hará 18 no? ( dijo Natsu casi llorando de miedo)

- Aun asi, ella es muy joven ( dijo Erza en tono flojo) Le has robado su juventud! ( gritó para empezar a perseguir a Natsu lanzandole espadas)

Lucy suspiró. El gremio después de lo ocurrido con Erza y su intento de asesinar a Natsu volvió en sí.

- Lu-chan felicidades! ( gritaba Levy) Mirajanee se desmayo de la felicidad, jeje parece que tendremos dos nuevos miembros ( reia Makarov), Ese Natsu, es un idiota con suerte ( suspiró Laxus)

Algunos lloraban diciendo que el pequeño Natsu creció, otros reían, otros felicitaban a Lucy.

Lucy sonrió al ver el escandolo de su ahora familia, se giró a ver si Natsu habia sobrevivido a Erza.

-Erza, no te preocupes, estoy contenta de tener hijos, de verdad, me gustan mucho ( intento convencer a Erza, no queria criar a sus dos bebes sola.)

Erza lo pensó durante un rato.

- Esta bien ( dijo tranquilizando a ambos, sobretodo a Natsu) Pero! ( dijo seberamente mirando a Natsu y apuntandolo con la espala en el cuello mientras le dirigia una mirada asesina) tendrás que ayudar a Lucy a criar a los niños las 24 horas del dia, educaras **bien **a tus hijos para que no salgan como tu, y cuidaras a Lucy mientras esté embarazada entendido?! ( dijo Erza seberamente)

- Aye! ( dijo Natsu)

La fiesta duró mucho, y todos celebraron la gran notícia.

- hey luce! ( gritó Natsu corriendo hacia su novia)

- que quieres Natsu..? oye ya estas borracho?! ( dijo alterada Lucy viendo como se movia su novio de un lado para otro)

- jaja, solo un poco, oye se me ha ocurrido un gran nombre para uno de nuestros hijos. ( dijo sorprendiendo a Lucy)

- En serio? dime, dime ( dijo emocionada)

- jeje, salamander o Salamandra ( dijo riendo Natsu) como el mote de su padre, a que mola?

- Ni muerta le pongo ese nombre tan horrible a mis hijos! ( dijo Lucy pegandole)

-hay ! luce! hay! pero ahora porque me pegas?! auch! ( dijo Natsu intentando cubrirse)

- porque eres un idiota que solo sabe poner nombres raros! ( dijo Lucy persiguiendolo)

De repente lucy se detuvo.

- mmm Lucy? estás bien? ( dijo Natsu)

- nauseas ( dijo Lucy poniendose azul)

- Mierda! ( dijo Natsu cogiendola y llevandosela al baño del gremio) aguanta luce!

* * *

Estas bien? ( dijo Natsu sosteniendo a Lucy despues de vomitar)

- Si, es el embarazo tranquilo, en unos meses se me pasará ( dijo Lucy sonriendo)

Natsu sonrió y la besó, Pero Lucy se separó de el sorprendiendolo

- He vomitado hace poco Natsu, me he enjuagado la boca, pero no quiero darte asco. ( dijo ella avergonzada)

- Lucy... ( dijo Natsu agarrandola de los hombros) nunca, tu nunca me darás asco me entiendes?! ( dijo molesto)

Lucy se sonrojó y luego sonrió.

- te amo Natsu ( dijo para después besarlo)

- y yo a ti ( dijo natsu entre besos)

* * *

**Levy pov**

Estoy tan feliz por lu-chan, va a tener gemelos y Natsu se ha emocionado tanto... me pregunto si Gajeel se pondria contento si se lo digo, me di cuenta hace dos meses, si no se lo digo ya se me acabará notando.

( Levy sonrió dulcemente mirando a Lucy saliendo del baño con Natsu)

Lu-chan yo tambien estoy embarazada

* * *

**Juvia pov**

Vi a Lucy saliendo del baño, me alegra que ya no sea mi rival del amor, además después de ese dia con Gray-sama creo que ya se puede decir que somos pareja ( pensó Juvia espiando a Gray)

Pero estoy preocupada, tengo un atraso ( lo de la regla y eso) y hoy he empezado a tener nauseas, que sera?

Espera podria ser que...? ( empezó a pensar Juvia poniendose nerviosa)

* * *

-mmmmm ( dijo Lucy.)

- Que pasa Lucy? ( dijo Erza)

- Levy-chan esta actuando extraño ( dijo Lucy mirando en dirección a su amiga) esta sola y se ve triste.

- Ve ha hablar con ella ( sonrió Erza)

- he? tu no vienes?

-Tengo que unirme a la fiesta ( dijo Erza llendo hacia una de las mil peleas que habia en el gremio)

Lucy fué hacia levy.

- Levy-chan , estás bien? ( dijo Lucy sorprendiendola)

- Lu-chan!, jeje si, estoy muy emocionada con tu embarazo, seguro que tendrás unos bebes preciosos (dijo Levy dando su mejor sonrisa)

- Falsa. ( dijo Lucy sorprendiendiendo a Levy) no me des esas sonrisas falsas, y dime que te pasa Levy-chan ( dijo Lucy seriamente)

Levy se sorprendio y luego sonrió tristemente.

- estoy embarazada, de dos meses ( dijo Levy sorprendiendo a mas no poder a Lucy)

- D-de Gajeel?! ( dijo sorprendida, levy asintió) f-felicidades Levy-chan, pero porque estas triste, no quieres tenerlo?

- no, esque no se como decirselo a Gajeel ( sonrió tristemente Levy)

Lucy la miró durante un rato y dijo: -Pues diselo ahora ( dijo Lucy empujando a Levy hacia Gajeel ignorando sus quejas)

* * *

**Levy pov:**

Estoy muy nerviosa, como se lo digo?

- Oye enana estás bien? ( me preguntó Gajeel)

Lu-chan ha logrado decirselo a Natsu, si el se lo ha tomado, bien Gajeel también, debo ser valiente como lo ha sido Lu-chan.

- Gajeel, estoy embarazada ( dije sorprendiendolo) vamos a ser padres.

Pude ver que el gremio se quedó en silencio durante un rato.

- enserio? ( dijo Gajeel nervioso)

Yo asentí

De repente vi que sonrió ampliamente y me abrazó.

- Has oído eso Salamander, no eres el unico que va a tener hijos aqui, y ten claro que mi hijo va a darle una paliza a tus mocosos ( dijo Gajeel provocando a Natsu)

* * *

**Normal pov:**

- Que has dicho sobre mis hijos bastardo come-hierro?! ( dijo Natsu enfadado)

- He dicho que mi chaval, les dará una paliza a tus mocosos ( dijo Gajeel)

Y asin empezarón a pelear otra vez

- jajaj, parece que vamos ha tener en total 3 miembron nuevos no? ( dijo Makarov il·lusionado)

- no, tendremos mas! ( corrigió repentinamente Juvia)

Todo se callaron por tercera vez ese dia.

Juvia saltó encima de Gray abrazandolo.

- Gray-sama! me he hecho una prueba magica de embarazo, estoy embarazada! ( gritó Juvia dejando paralizado a Gray)

- jeje, parece que este es el principio de la futura generación de Fairy tail he? ( dijo Erza)

- ja! mis hijos venceran a los vuestros Gajeel! Gray! ( gritó Natsu apareciendo de la nada)

Y asin todos celebraron el comienzo de un nuevo fairy tail, todos riendo, peleando y bebiendo.

ha! y Gray... se desmayó.

* * *

**8 Meses después**

- Natsu, mira, te presento a Nalu y Neshi Dragneel ( dijo Lucy sonriendo y mostrando a Natsu a sus hijos)

Nalu Dragneel: Peli-rossado de pelo puntiagudo, de ojos grandes y marrones .

Neshi Dragneel: Rubio, de pelo puntiagudo, ojos grandes y verdes.

Natsu sonrió ampliamente y besó a Lucy en la frente.

- Y tu? te encuentras bien? ( preguntó preocupado)

- Si, estoy mejor. ( sonrió Lucy)

Natsu miró a sus hijos durmiendo.

- Serán los futuros mejores magos de Fairy tail, seguro! ( dijo sonriendo)

Después de que Lucy se recuperase con la ayuda de Wendy y Porlyuka, salió de la enfermeria con Natsu al lado y sus dos hijos en sus brazos.

Todos miraron fijamente a las pequeñas criaturitas.

- Que monoooooooos! ( dijeron todos embobados)

- jeje, salamander, ahora podremos ver cual de nuestros hijos es mejor. ( dijo Gajeel sosteniendo a su hijo)

- Gajeel! no cojas a Gaby de esa forma! ( regañó Levy viendo como Gajeel cogia mal a su hijo.

Gaby Redfox: 2 meses, pelo despeinado y de color azul fuerte, ojos Grandes y negros.

- buaaaaaa! ( empezó a llorar Gaby)

- Lo ves! ( gritó Levy agarrando a Gaby)

* * *

Todos se reunieron alrededor de Natsu y Lucy viendo a sus dos hijos.

de repente por todo el escandolo ambos niños despertaron.

Nalu miró asombrado a todos mientras que Neshi parecia un poco nervioso.

- aaachus! ( estornudó Nalu sacando accidentalmente de su pequeña boquita una gran llama de fuego quemando a algunas personas.

Todos rieron aun mas fuerte y Natsu no podia sentirse mas orgulloso viendo lo que su hijo habia hecho namás nacer.

Lucy sonrió y suspiro.

- De tal palo, tal hastilla. ( dijo mirando a sus dos hijos y a Natsu)

- AAAAA! no puedo esperar para que nazcan Gray-sama junior y Julia-chan ( dijo Juvia mirando su enorme estomago)

Gray la miró sonriendo.

- y yo. ( dijo abrazandola) Pero, espera! desde cuando se va ha llamar Mi hijo como yo? ( dijo sorprendido)

Juvia solo rió.

Y asin empezó la nueva generación de Fairy tail.

* * *

**Lamento deciros que ya falta menos para finalizar la historia, pero aun asin haré un par o tres capitulos mas sobre la infancia de Nalu y Neshi.**


	29. Dos gemelos muy traviesos

En las calles de Magnolia dos niños de no mas de 7 años paseaban mientras hablaban y reían.

- Oye Neshi, cuando crees que volvera papa? ( dijo Nalu sonriendole a su hermano)

-mmm nose. ( Neshi a diferencia de su hermano gemelo miraba el cielo con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza)

Nalu frunció el seño.

- no se te ve muy emocionado Neshi.

Neshi lo miró sorprendido y luego sonrió.

- Claro que lo estoy tonto, solo estoy un poco enfadado con el, porque no nos dejó ir con el en la mision. ( dijo Neshi )

Nalu lo miró seriamente para luego reir.

- jaja, ya, a mi tambien me gustaria ir con el, pero son misiones de clase S, mama dice que somos muy pequeños para eso.

- jeje, si, supongo que tienes razón, por cierto, mama no se enfadará por irnos al gremio sin decirle nada? ( dijo Neshi cambiando de tema)

- jaja, si, seguro que si, pero si no nos ibamos a escondidas nos hubiera obligado a bañarnos. ( dijo Nalu riendo)

- Bueno, el último que llege al gremio es un huevo podrido! ( dijo Neshi echando a correr)

- Oye! avisa antes de hacer eso maldito! ( gritó Nalu persiguiendolo)

* * *

**De mientras en Fairy tail...**

- mmmm, llegan tarde, ha esta hora yo ya deberia estar peleando con esos enanos. ( dijo un chico pelinegro semidesnudo)

- Junior, tu ropa. ( dijo su hermana gemela de pelo azul sonrojada)

- buahhhh! pero cuando?! ( dijo histerico Gray junior buscando sus pantalones)

- Desde el principio... ( suspiró, Julia, su hermana)

**En la barra:**

- Mira-nee cuando vendrá papa? ( dijo Gaby triste)

Mirajenee sonrió.

- Tu padre fue ha una mision muy peligrosa con Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy y Wendy.

- aaaaa, espera como es que Lucy-nee no fue con ellos? ( preguntó El pequeño niño de pelo azulado)

- jeje, bueno, Natsu y los demás insistieron en que fuera, pero ella dijo que tenia que cuidar de Nalu y Neshi. ( dijo Mirajane sonriendo)

- Gaby Redfox! ven aqui! ( gritó Levi desde una mesa, con dos libros) vamos a leer!

Gaby al instante pelideció.

- Pero mami! a mi no me gusta la lectura! ( lloriquéo el pequeño niño quejandose)

- Me da igual! no permitiré que termines igual de lerdo que tu padre! ven ! ( dijo Levi)

Gaby resignado fue a leer con su madre, pero a mitad de camino captó el olor de dos chicos que corrian hacia la puerta.

- llegaron. ( susurro sonriendo mirando la puerta)

- Gané! ( gritaron Nalu y Neshi a la vez entrando por la puerta muy cansados)

Todos sonrieron viendo a los dos semi-dragones que entraron.

- Que dices idiota, gane yo! ( dijo Neshi enfadado)

- no te lo crees ni tu! gane yo! ( dijo Nalu igual de enfadado)

Estaban a punto de empezar a pelear hasta que apareció Junior.

- Nalu, Neshi! continuemos la pelea de ayer! ( dijo con una espada de hielo)

- Primero vistete ( dijo Neshi con cara de asco haciendo reir a Nalu)

- Buahhh! otra vez?! ( dijo Junior mirandose los calzoncillos)

- jajajajaja ( seguia riendo Nalu sosteniendo su barriga) eres un pervertido Junior! ( dijo con lagrimas en los ojos)

- callate enano! ( dijo sonrojado y enojado junior)

- Oye aqui el unico que puede insultar a mi hermano soy yo! ( dijo Neshi encendiendo su puño)

- Espera Neshi! yo tambien quiero pelear ( se quejó Nalu)

- Espera Nalu! ( gritó Gaby hacercandose) vamos a jugar un rato! ( dijo sonriendole)

Nalu sonrió.

- jeje, si vamos ( dijo llendose a algun lugar del gremio con Gaby)

Neshi miró a su hermano con una expresión de cansancio.

- Ese mocoso, no tenia tantas ganas de pelear? ( dijo para después suspirar) es igual que mama.

- Deja de hablar solo y pelea cigarro parlante! ( gritó Junior levantando su espada de hielo para atacar)

- Callate princesa de hielo! ( gritó Neshi esquivando el ataque y golpeandolo con el puño en llamas.

Y asin empezaron a pelar.

y tu eres igual que tu padre Neshi..., pero con el mismo genio que tu madre ( pensó Makarov que estaba sentado en el mostrador)

Muchos hombres del gremio se unieron a la pelea, donde la mayoria de ellos quedaron inconscientes por la fuerza de los niños. Todo era un escandalo hasta que.

- Neshi! Nalu! ( gritó una hermosa joven de cabellos dorado entrando muy enfadada al gremio.)

Neshi al instante pelideció, y en algun lugar del gremio donde estaban jugando Nalu y Gaby, Nalu palideció también.

- M-mami! ( gritó sonriendo y temblando Neshi salundando a su madre)

- No intentes librarte de tu castigo actuando de niño bonito cielo. ( dijo Lucy con un aura oscura)

- Aye! ( dijo Neshi abrazandose con Junior que también se asustó con Lucy)

- Dónde está tu hermano? ( dijo Lucy seriamente)

- C-creo que en la piscina con Gaby. ( dijo Neshi tartamudeando)

Lucy suspiró aún enfadada y cojio la pequeña mano de su hijo y se lo llevó casi a rastras hacia la piscina.

- Espera tia Lucy estabamos es mitad de una pelea! ( se quejó Junior pero al instante fue callado por la terrorifica mirada de Lucy)

- Junior, que haces aquí tan temprano? Tu madre seguro esta muy preocupada, coje a tu hermana y iros para a casa antes de que Juvia venga histerica. ( dijo Lucy)

- si señora! ( dijo Junior cojiendo a su hermana de la mano y saliendo del gremio aun en calzoncillos)

Neshi miró a su madre aun temblando.

- Mama, cada dia te pareces mas a la tia Erza

Lucy le sonrió.

- Erza también ha cambiado mucho estos últimos siete años, es buena contigo y tu hermano perque soys hijos mios, pero si supieras lo que les hace a tu padre y a tu tio Gray... ( dijo empezando a caminar arrastrando a su hijo)

* * *

- Nalu! ( gritó entrando a la sala de la piscina, pero solo econtró a Gaby)

- Gaby cielo, donde está Nalu? ( dijo sonriendo Lucy de forma terrorifica haciendo temblar a Gaby)

- e-n e-n el baño ( dijo tartamudeando)

Lucy lo miró sonriendo durante un rato sabiendo que mentía.

- Nicy! baja a Nalu ahora! ( gritó Lucy al cielo)

En el aire habia un pequeño gato blanco con alas llevando a Nalu a duras penas.

- A-Aye! ( dijo el gatito bajando)

( Nicy es el hijo de Hijo de Happy y Charle, nació 5 años después de que nacieran Nalu y Neshi, por lo tante solo tiene 2 años, pero con solo 2 años es muy inteligente y ingenioso, también es el mejor amigo de Nalu y Nashi. Es blanco, pero tiene los ojos grandes y redondos como Happy)

* * *

Lucy miraba seriamente a sus dos hijos y a un pequeño gatito que estaban arrodillados en frente suyo disculpandose.

- Osea, que no solo os escapais de casa a las 7 de la mañana, me dejais la nevera vacia, me cogeis dinero para compraros algo de comida por el camino ( menudo estomago... XD) y os negais a ducharos, sino que encima os escondeis de mi intentando libraros de vuestro castigo. ( dijo Lucy seriamente)

- Perdón mama ( dijo Neshi)

- Perdón mami ( dijo Nalu)

- Perdón Lucy-sama. ( dijo Nicy)

Lucy los miró seriamente y luego suspiró sonriendo.

- bueno, ya pensare algún castigo, pero ahora ya podeis ir a pelearos con otros o a hacer lo que querais hacer. ( dijo alegrando a los 3 menores)

- Gracias madre! ( dijo Neshi abrazandola y llendose corriendo a buscar a Junior)

- Gracias mami! ( gritó Nalu abrazandola y dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, para después irse a buscar a Gaby)

Lucy sonrió tiernamente mirando en la dirección donde sus hijos se fueron corriendo.

- Lucy no pongas esa cara, das miedo.. ( dijo Nicy sonriendo maliciosamente)

Lucy normalmente se hubiera enfadado pero ahora miro a Nicy con la misma mirada y dijo:

- Nicy, tu madre te está buscando, me la he encontrado en el camino hacia el gremio y me ha dicho que si te viera te dijera de su parte que como te coja te arranca el bigote a zarpazos. ( dijo Lucy dejando al pequeño gatito temblando)

- Era broma! ( dijo Lucy riendo)

- que?!, no hagas ese tipo de bromas! ( dijo Nicy llendose volando)

* * *

**Timeskip**

Ya eran las 9 de la noche y Lucy estaba hablando con Levi.

- Entonces Natsu y los demás tienen que llegar mañana no? ( preguntó Lucy a Levi)

- Si, pero conociendolos seguro que destruyeron la ciudad o algo. ( dijo Levi riendo)

- Seguramente. ( rió Lucy)

- Mamaaa ( apareció Nalu gimiendo de sueño) tengo sueñooo.

- Es normal que ya tengas sueño si te levantas a las 7 y estás todo el dia jugando y peleando. ( dijo Lucy cogiendolo en brazos.)

Lucy tapó a su hijo en una pequeña manta prestada por Mirajanee y lo puso sobre su regazo para que durmiera.

De mientras Neshi peleaba con Junior y Gaby hasta que..

- Junior-sama a dormir tu también ( dijo Juvia que queria imitar a Lucy y Nalu)

- que?!, no! ( dijo Junior intentando huír de su madre)

Julia suspiró y se dirigió a Neshi.

- Neshi oye cuando nos casaremos? ( dijo Julia )

- Que dices?! yo no me quiero casarme!, además no eres demasiado joven para hablar de esas tonterias?! (dijo Neshi alarmado)

Julia sonrió de forma pícara.

- Mami! ( gritó llamando la atención de Juvia)

- Que te pasa corazón? ( la preguntó Juvia a su hija)

- Es que Neshi no quiere casarse conmigoooo ( dijo gimiendo de tristeza)

Juvia miró enfadada a Neshi y después le sonrió.

- Tranquila cielo, mami hará que de mayor te cases con Neshi.

De repente Juvia apareció frente a Lucy con un papel.

Lucy la miró confundida.

- Juvia, que es eso?

- ha!, nada importante, solo el certificado de compromiso de tu Neshi y mi Julia. ( dijo sonriendo Juvia)

- Que dices?! ( dijo Lucy despertando a Nalu)

- Que pasa mama? ( preguntó gimiendo de sueño)

- Nada cariño, duerme. ( dijo Lucy tranquilamente)

Lucy miró a Juvia sonriendo en forma de disculpa.

- Juvia no puedo obligar a mi hijo de 7 años a comprometerse, si se quiere casar será de mayor, y con la persona que ame. ( dijo Lucy )

- Lo sabia, mi raval del amor no ha desaparecido aun!, tu quieres quitar a Neshi de mi julia! ( dijo enfadada)

- shhhh, juvia despertarás a Nalu! ( dijo Lucy ya acostumbrada de sus exageraciones.)

- Lucy-san firma aqui! ( dijo Juvia dandole un lápiz y señalando a un espacio en blanco)

De repente apareció Neshi.

- Mamaaa porfavor no firmes! si firmas arruinaras mi futuro! ( dijo Neshi casi llorando abrazandose a la pierna de su madre.)

- b-bueno Juvia mañana hablamos! ( dijo Lucy cogiendo a Neshi de la manga de su jesrey con una mano y llevandose a un Nalu dormido con la otra.)

* * *

- Mama no firmarás el papel no? ( dijo Neshi mirando a su madre )

- Claro que no Neshi, por quien me tomas? ( dijo Lucy sonriendole)

- jeje, perdón, perdón.

Lucy llegó a su casa ( ahora vivia en la casa de Natsu, dónde la retocaron en forma de casa familiar) , acostó a sus hijos en sus camas y se fue a su dormitorio.

Antes de acostarse miró por la ventana, a la luna y sonrió tiernamente.

- Natsu cuanto tardás... , vuelve pronto, te amo. ( dijo sonriendole a la luna)

* * *

En una montaña lejos de magnolia.

Natsu miraba las estrellas y se fijó en la luna. Echaba de menos a sus hijos y a su preciosa novia.

- Volvere pronto... te amo Lucy... ( dijo sonriendole a la luna)

- A quien le hablas cerebro de llama? ( dijo Gray buscando pelea)

- Callate hielito apestoso! ( gritó Natsu saltando listo para golpearlo)

* * *

No importa lo lejos que esten, su amor es tan poderoso que pueden sentir-se cerca el uno al otro. Su amor es una llama, una llama que por mucho que llueva y por mucho frio que haga nunca se apagara..

**nunca**

* * *

**Bueno, me disculpo por el retraso, me quedé obsesionada leyendome un fic. y se me pasó el tiempo volando, jeje.**

**Bueno que les pareció? Dejes sus reviews.**

**El final está cerca, pero aún asi os tengo preparada una possible buena noticia.**


	30. Final feliz

- Mami! ( gritaba Nalu corriendo por un bosque oscuro mientras llovía) Mami! dónde estás!? ( dijo asustado y preocupado)

Tenia mucho miedo pero aun así por el coraje heredado de su padre seguía buscando a su madre.

Seguia llamandola muy preocupado hasta que la encontró tumbada en el suelo.

- Mami? ( dijo Nalu acercandose a ella) estás dormida, verdad? ( dijo apartandole el pelo de su rostro.)

- Mami? vamos... tenemos que volver a casaaa ( dijo moviendola un poco del brazo, pero su brazó calló muerto al suelo)

- Mami?! ( dijo Nalu asustado y preocupado) Mama porfavor! tienes que levantarte! ( dijo empujandola un poco mas )

La preocupación, el miedo y un gran dolor en su pecho casi le impedia respirar.

- Socorro!, Papa?!, Neshi?! alguién?! ( gritó levantandose y llamando a ayuda) porfavor! , Ayuden-la! ( gritó desesperado)

- Mami? ( dijo en un susurro viendo que estaban solos)

Las lágrimas salian de su ojos descontroladas y él no paraba de suplicar en silencio. Sus lágrimas caían en el suelo junto a la lluvia mientras él gemía.

De repente después de llorar durante media hora abrió los ojos muy ampliamente y se giró hacia el cuerpo de su madre mientras una última lagrima caía de su ojo derecho, se tumbó a su lado abrazandose al pecho de su madre como un pequeño gatito, abrazandose a lo que mas quería en este mundo.

Le dió un pequeño beso en su mejilla pálida y le susurro en el oído.

- Te quiero mucho mami, tranquila yo estaré contigo. ( dijo para después hundir su cabeza en su cuello y envolver-se en el brazo de su madre para sentirse con ella.)

* * *

De repenté Nalu se levantó de la cama sudando y llorando.

- Mami! ( gritó por el sueño)

Nalu vió que estaba en su cama y tapado con sus cálidas sabanas, sabía que era un sueño pero aún así solo era un niño pequeño de 7 años que tuvo una horrible pesadilla, y como todos hacemos a esa edad y en esas ocasiones fué a buscar a su madre.

- mami? ( dijo abriendo la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres y viendo a su madre dormida.)

Se acercó a ella.

- Mama? ( dijo aún con miedo.)

Lucy abrió los ojos y al encontrarse con unos de sus hijos temblando y llorando se asustó.

- Nalu?! que haces aquí?! que te pasa cielo?! ( dijo cojiendolo y abrazandolo quedando ambos sobre la cama)

Nalu se abrazó a ella fuertemente y llorando.

- n-nalu mi vida, sabes que te quiero mas que a mi propia vida, p-pero recuerda que aunque eres solo un niño, t-tienes la fuerza de un monstruo ( dijo Lucy intentando respirar por el fuerte abrazo de su hijo)

Nalu reaccionó y aflojó el agarre ganandose un suspiro de su madre.

- Perdón mami, es que tuve una pesadilla horrible.. ( dijo Nalu un poco sonrojado )

Lucy sonrió tiernamente y le acarició su cabello rosado.

- De aspecto eres igual que tu padre, pero de carácter eres como yo. ( dijo Lucy sorprendiendo a la criatura)

- De verdad, me parezco a ti? ( dijo Nalu) todos dicen que soy igual de tonto y infantil que papa, dicen que Neshi es mas maduro como tu. ( dijo Nalu poniendo mala cara )

- jaja, razón no les falta, pero también eres igual de tierno y llorón que yo a tu edad, y no eres tan animal como tu padre, en cambio tu hermano si lo es ( dijo Lucy sonriendo)

Nalu se abrazó mas a su madre.

- Mami , yo... ( dijo sonrojado buscando las palabras que queria decir.)

- Quieres dormir aqui no? ( dijo Lucy sorprendiendolo)

- Puedo?! ( dijo emocionado)

- Claro que si amor.. ( dijo Lucy abrazando y tapando a su hijo)

- Y yo que?! ( dijo Neshi molesto apareciendo por la puerta)

- anda, el que faltaba ( murmuró flojo Lucy, solo Nalu la escucho) tu que?

- Que yo no quiero dormir solo, ahora no está papa teniendo sexo contigo, podemos dormir los tres juntos. ( dijo Nalu sonrojando a Lucy)

- c-como que sexo?! quien te ha dicho eso?! ( dijo Lucy muy sonrojada)

- papa cuando estaba borracho ( dijo Neshi encojiendose de hombros como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo)

- Cuando vuelva tu padre, lo mato ( dijo Lucy mosqueada)

- Vueno puedo si o si? ( dijo Neshi metiendose a la cama)

- al menos espera la respuesta! ( dijo enfadada su madre)

- a dormir bicho raro. ( dijo Neshi abrazando a su madre)

- jeje, si, a dormir bicho raro ( dijo Nalu riendo)

- No imiteis a vuestro padre y a Happy! ( dijo Lucy enfadada ganandose la risa de sus hijos)

Esa noche se oyeron las risas de los niños y las quejas de su madre. ( y sabiendo que faltaba Natsu, esa fue una de las noches mas tranquilas)

* * *

**Por la mañana en Fairy tail...**

Nalu y Neshi peleaban con Junior y Gaby mientras que todos los adultos animaban y reían.

Lucy suspiró en la barra.

- y ahora porque se pelean? ( preguntó a Levi que estaba a su lado)

- Creo que Junior empezó a provocar a Neshi, y empezaron a pelear, pero por error Junior golpeó a Nalu que estaba hablando con mi Gaby y Nalu su enfadó y pegó a Junior, y al final Junior se cabreó diciendo que no son justos luchando dos contra uno y el bobo de mi hijo se unió. ( dijo Levi suspirando)

- de tal palo, tal astilla. ( dijo Lucy ganandose la risa de Levi)

- Y aun falta los padres, seguro que si estubieran aqui también estarian peleando. ( dijo Levi)

- si, porque habran salido al padre en eso?, dios... maldito Natsu.. ( dijo Lucy de mal humor.)

* * *

En algún lugar en un camino en el bosque hacia Magnolia se encontraban Natsu y los demás.

- achuuus! ( estornudó Natsu sobre Happy)

- Natsu! dios que asco! ( dijo Happy apartandose de Natsu con cara de asco)

- jeje, perdón,perdón ( se disculpó Natsu riendo)

- Natsu-san dicen que cuando una persona estornuda es porque alguien está hablando de el ( dijo una joven Wendy de ya 20 años)

- bah, yo no creo en esas tonterias y si son verdad seguro que hablan bien de mi ( dijo Natsu sonriendo)

- si, claro ( dijo Gray con ironía)

- Que te pasa hielito? tienes algún problema?! ( dijo Natsu enfadado pegandose a el)

- mi problema eres tu flamita ( dijo Gray empujando-lo)

- Parad ya! ( gritó Erza asustandolos)

- SI!

- Aye!

( dijeron ambos firmes)

El camino no duró mucho y ya se veía magnolia.

- Porfin en casa ( dijo sonriendo Erza)

- Ya estoy aqui Lucy, hijos ( murmuró Natsu sonriendo)

De repente Gray tubo un escalofrio.

Natsu lo miró extrañado.

- llebas teniendo escalofrios desde que nos fuimos. ( dijo Natsu)

- Estare enfermo? ( dijo Gray)

- Gijee también dicen que cuando una persona que te da repelús piensa en tí, te dan escalofrios ( dijo Gajeel)

Gray suspiró con expressión cansada.

- Juvia ( murmuró cansado), me da repelús, pero por ello la amo tanto ( Esto último lo pensó)

Natsu miró hacia magnolia y no pudo aguantar las ganas de ver a su familia, llevaba 3 meses fuera, echó a correr ignorando las llamadas de su equipo.

- ya voy, Lucy!

* * *

Lucy miró hacia la entrada, de repente su corazón pegó un bote.

- que pasa mama? ( preguntó un Neshi magullado que estaba sentado en el regazo de su madre, mientras esta le curaba)

Lucy sonrió tiernamente a Neshi.

- tengo una corazonada. ( dijo dejando confundido a Neshi)

- Mami! tengo hambre! puedo pedir carne con fuego?! ( dijo un Nalu lleno de tiritas)

- vale, pero solo uno. ( dijo Lucy)

- valeee ( dijo Nalu dirigiendose a Mirajanee)

De repente la puerta del gramio se abrió rebelando a un Natsu sonriente y cansado.

Neshi y Nalu se sorprendieron un poco pero después corrieron hacia su padre.

- papa! ( gritarón ambos lanzandose sobre él y tirandolo al suelo)

- jeje, hola chicos, como os va? ( dijo Natsu tocandose el chicon hecho por sus hijos)

- Has tardado mucho! esto es muy aburrido sin ti papa! ( gritó Neshi pegandole en el brazo)

- Perdón Neshi. ( se disculpó Natsu acariciandole el pelo a su hijo)

- Papi, te he echado mucho de menooos (dijo Nalu llorando y manchando la camisa de su padre de lágrimas.)

- y yo hijo, y yo, pero deja de babearme la camisa quieres?! ( dijo Natsu)

De repente Natsu apartó un poco a sus hijo y fue hacia Lucy.

- Luceee, no se te ve muy emocionadaaa ( dijo Natsu haciendo un puchero)

- jeje, supongo que ya sabia que vendrias hoy ( dijo Lucy abrazandolo) te he echado mucho de menos Natsu ( dijo Lucy sonriendo)

- y yo a ti Luce ( dijo Natsu besandola en la cabeza)

- Que se besen! ( gritaron Nalu y Neshi sonrojando a sus padres)

- Callaos! ( gritó Lucy , Natsu solo rió)

- ven aqui bicho raro ( dijo Natsu besandola apasionadamente ignorando los silbidos de los demás, para él cuando se besaban solo existian ellos dos)

Después de los abrazon y besos aparecieron Junior, Gaby y Julia.

- Tio Natsu y nuestros padres? ( preguntó Junior)

Natsu lo miró confundido.

- vaya por dios, ya se han perdido? ( dijo mosquedo, hasta que de la Nada apareció Erza dandole un guantazo)

- Tu nos dejaste atrás! ( dijo Erza golpeandolo y dejandolo inconsciente)

Después aparecieron Gray, Gajeel , wendy y Happy.

Tanto los hijos como las madres fueron a abrazarlos ( y Juvia lloró de alegria inundando el gremio)

Esa noche celebraron una fiesta por el regreso de Natsu y compañía.

* * *

Después de la fiesta la familia Dragneel regresó a Casa.

Después de cenar y acostar a los niños Natsu abrazó y besó a Lucy apasionadamente.

- Te he echado mucho de menos Lucy ( dijo Natsu abrazandola y ambos caminando hacia el dormitorio)

- Ya lo veo (dijo Lucy notando el bulto de Natsu)

- jeje, Lucy ( dijo Natsu apartandola un poco ) gracias por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo ( dijo besandola)

- y tu gracias por aparecer en mi vida, Natsu ( dijo Lucy besandolo y abrazandolo con fuerza)

- Te amo! ( dijeron los dos entre gemidos, ya en la cama)

* * *

No importa los años que pasen y el tiempo que esten separados, teniendose el uno al otro, nada será imposible.

El amor de un dragón por muy peligroso que sea, estando unidos, y amandose con locura, al final se combierte en un amor muy placentero. ( no penseis mal por el placentero XD)

* * *

**Gracias por leer la historia, este es el final, ya se que estáis tristes, pero simpre hay un final en las historias.**

**En el capitulo anterior dije que tenia preparada una possible buena noticia.**

**Y es que, como esta historia ha tenido mucho exito, estoy planeando hacer o una continuacion de Nalu y Neshi ( por supuesto los principales serán Natsu y Lucy) , haciendo una historia de aventura y romance, o una nueva historia Nalu.**

**Dejad vuestros reviews y elejid vosotros, o una nueva historia Nalu o una continuación de esta, viviendo las aventuras de Nalu y Neshi junto a sus padres y Fairy tail. ( a mi personalmente me apeteze empezar una nueva, ya veré de que seria, pero también quiero tomar en cuenta vuestas decisiones)**

**Gracias por leer la historia, os agradezco mucho vuestra paciencia y también por los grandes comentarios, los he leido todos. Dew!**


	31. notice final history

Hola! Queria daros dos buenas noticias:

La primera es que como me aburria tanto al final he públicado ya la historia que os prometí jeje, si os interesa ya esta en mi bloc.

La otra noticia es que me he enterado de una entrevista que dió Mashima del Nalu después de hacer la pel·lícula:

Dice esto: **Cuando salió la película,en verano de 2012,Mashima y Masaya Fujimori dieron una entrevista en la cuál afirmaron que Natsu y Lucy tendrán una relación amorosa. En ella,dijeron que Natsu quiere a Lucy como más que una amiga pero piensa que ella no le ve del mismo modo,viéndose obligado a esconder sus sentimientos hacia Lucy, cosa que hará que en breve tengan un intenso romance según palabras textuales del director.**

Puede que algunos ya sepan de esto pero era por si acaso, eso es todo, me emocione tanto cuando encontré esta imformacion en el wikipedia que me caí de la cama ( literalmente) y me comí el suelo jeje. Bueno es es todo xao.


End file.
